


Omnitranil

by TarryLoesinne



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Aventura - Freeform, Ação, Ben 10: Alien Force, Gen, Mistery, Omnitrix, Transformation, misterio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarryLoesinne/pseuds/TarryLoesinne
Summary: Após um confronto com o alienígena Albedo, Ben Tennyson percebe que seu Omnitrix já não funciona mais como antes. Com a ajuda de Gwen, Kevin e Vô Max, ele enfrentará desafios físicos e mentais em busca de uma solução para seu doloroso problema.Acompanhe essa aventura envolta em mistério, tecnologias alienígenas, magia, crises interplanetárias e reveja personagens inesquecíveis do universo de Ben 10!
Kudos: 4





	1. Escondido de quem?

O ambiente já começava a apresentar um cheiro desagradável. E Benjamin também. Isolado em seu quarto pelo terceiro dia seguido, as janelas e cortinas fechadas; restos de alimentos espalhados por sobre os móveis e uma desordem que faria a inveja a qualquer xilitecniano, tornavam o ambiente uma sauna de mal estar.

— Ben, querido — disse sua mãe através da porta que jazia trancada. — Eu trouxe seu jantar.

_Já está de noite_ — pensou Ben.

— Abre a porta, filho — ela continuou. — Eu e seu pai estamos preocupados com você.

Ele se manteve em silêncio. Sentado na cama, abraçado com os joelhos dobrados e coberto por um edredom, a única luz do quarto era a da TV mantida ligada vinte e quatro horas por dia.

— Ben, já faz três dias que você não sai desse quarto.

_Você não entenderia_... — ele pensou — _Nenhum de vocês entenderia!_

Ouve-se uma batida dupla de nós-dos-dedos na porta acompanhada de uma voz masculina:

— Benjamin, sou eu, teu pai. Abre essa porta.

— Vão embora... — Ben disse quase cochichando.

— Vamos conversar, Benjamin — disse o pai. — Já tentamos falar com teu avô, mas ele não soube explicar o que aconteceu.

Ben olhou para o relógio em seu pulso esquerdo e sentiu suas mãos começarem um leve tremor.

— Vão embora! — gritou.

— Ben, só estamos preocupados com você, meu filho — disse a voz feminina.

— Me deixem em paz! — havia um certo desafino, típico de choro preso na garganta, na voz dele. — Só me deixem em paz!

O garoto não era capaz de ver, mas sabia que provavelmente sua mãe teria abaixado a cabeça, olhando para o prato de comida em mãos e seu pai a teria abraçado e apoiado seu queixo no topo da cabeça da esposa. Era a forma que ambos demonstravam preocupação e sensação de impotência para quem pudesse ver.

— Vou deixar sua comida aqui fora — disse ela.

— E quando estiver pronto para conversar, — continuou o pai — saiba que estamos aqui.

Nenhum pensamento de gratidão passou pela cabeça de Ben. Não tinha como. Não havia espaço numa mente envolta em medo e pânico. O jovem novamente olhou para o epicentro de seu sofrimento preso em seu pulso. Uma memória voltou a repercutir no turbilhão de sua mente: _”O Omnitrix é a arma mais poderosa do Universo”_

_E como toda arma, ela serve apenas para ferir._

Uma vibração sobre o colchão e um novo foco de luz surgia da tela de seu celular avisando a chegada de uma nova mensagem. Era a Gwen. Mais uma mensagem que se acumulava entre as 78 _não lidas_. 79 agora. 80. 81. Gwen e sua mania de fragmentar sua fala em várias mensagens menores. 82.

E então houve a explosão.


	2. O que acontece nos milésimos de segundo.

Há sete dias.

A essa hora da noite não se ouvia uma só alma viva na Estação de energia de Bellwood. Ou pelo menos não deveria se ouvir. A estação estava fechada e os únicos presentes optaram pela _invasão sorrateira_ para entrar. O carro de Kevin ficou estacionado no lado de fora aguardando Ben, Gwen e seu dono resolverem seus assuntos. Já o vilão optou por chegar voando mesmo.

O silêncio do ambiente foi completamente rompido quando Kevin se chocou no muro à oeste da estação, ecoando um som surdo por toda a região. A sorte dele é que sua pele nesse momento era composta do mais puro ferro pois, se não, pelo menos duas costelas teriam se partido com o impacto.

― Desista, Albedo, você não vai conseguir ― disse Ben. ― Na verdade, você nunca conseguiu. Já era pra ter aprendido.

― Sou um cientista, Tennyson, falhas fazem parte do processo de criação ― respondeu Albedo na forma espelhada do Enormossauro.

― Ah, é? ― disse Kevin, levantando de dentro do buraco que se abriu no muro e caminhando em direção a Albedo ― Então espera aí que eu vou te dar muitos dados para analisar quando eu quebrar essa sua cara!

Kevin salta e, com os braços levantados por sobre a cabeça e as mãos cerradas, mira um golpe no topo da cabeça de Albedo. Este, por sua vez, gira o corpo com uma velocidade impressionante para seu tamanho e com sua cauda rebate Kevin ainda no ar, que novamente é arremessado, dessa vez, em direção a uma torre de energia.

― Kevin! ― Gwen move suas mãos, lança um feixe ao redor da cintura do amigo e o segura centímetros antes de se chocar com a torre.

― Valeu, Gwen! ― agradeceu enquanto era colocado de volta ao chão.

Ben se reveste de um brilho verde e em instantes surge na forma de Friagem, voando e cortando o céu noturno.

Albedo vira para fugir e, de repente, sente como se algo frio percorresse o meio de seu peito, seguida da visão de uma figura azul de asas se materializar em sua frente.

― Mas já vai? ― disse Ben ― Está cedo.

Albedo range os dentes com fúria, em seguida, percebe um frio se espalhar pelo corpo a partir do tórax: uma camada de gelo espesso começava a se formar e a se espalhar pelo seu corpo.

Friagem voa ao redor do Vaxauriano e sopra um jato congelante nas pernas de Albedo, prendendo o vilão no chão da estação sob uma grossa camada de gelo.

O vilão se move com dificuldade e, com um soco, consegue partir o gelo apenas de uma de suas pernas, quase caindo ao tentar apoiar a perna livre. No entanto, ao tentar soltar o outro membro, se viu novamente com ambas as pernas presas em gelo.

― O que foi? Não consegue sair? ― Ben voava ao redor dele, soprando jatos e mais jatos de puro inferno ártico. ― Posso fazer isso a noite toda.

Albedo move seu braço com rapidez e, com apê as uma mão,segura Friagem pelo tronco. Aproxima seu rosto do dele e diz:

― Não se eu acabar com você antes.

― Quero ver você tentar ― respondeu Ben enquanto se tornava intangível e atravessava a mão de Albedo. Não apenas escapando, mas revelando atrás de si um Kevin que se aproximava voando pronto para dar um gancho de direita no vilão.

Um som metálico foi ouvido no momento que a mão de Kevin chocou-se com a mandíbula de Albedo, jogando seu enorme corpo para trás, partindo o gelo e fazendo-o cair de costas inconsciente.

― Analisa isso, seu otário! ― disse Kevin com desprezo enquanto se afastava do corpo caído.

Gwen e Ben se aproximam do amigo. Friagem fecha suas asas e cobre-se com o capuz típico dos Necrofriggianos feito de asas.

― E agora, o que fazemos com ele? ― perguntou Kevin.

― Devemos avisar Azmuth ― respondeu Gwen. ― Ele deve ter alguma forma de desligar o relógio dele e mantê-lo preso.

― Ou podemos mandá-lo para o Nulificador ― Kevin propôs.

― A ideia não é ruim ― disse Ben.

― E seria mais rápido também.

― Azmuth já disse que qualquer coisa relacionada ao Omnitrix deveria ser passada pra ele.

― Eu sei, Gwen ― disse Ben

― E tecnicamente o que o Albedo está usando é uma cópia tosca do Omnitrix então...

― Eu sei disso ― reafirmou Ben. ― Mas pensa bem, seria mais rápido, e nós voltaríamos pra casa pr-

― Ben, cuidado! ― gritou Gwen enquanto fazia no último instante um escudo atrás do primo, protegendo-o do golpe de Albedo.

Albedo mudou de forma. Agora como um Appoplexiano, ele socava o escudo de Gwen com uma raiva nunca vista antes. Ben via que o escudo começava a trincar e reparou também que haviam diferenças entre a atual forma appoplexiana de Albedo e a que ele conhecia: a musculatura estava mais definida e exagerada, fazendo-o praticamente se curvar para frente; sua pelagem estava mais longa principalmente em rosto; além de duas garras, ao invés de uma, saindo do dorso de cada mão combinavam numa forma atípica da espécie.

O escudo se partiu e Kevin jogou-se em direção a Gwen para tirá-la da frente dos golpes de Albedo. Ben levantou voo novamente e partiu em direção ao vilão que se desviou no último segundo, como se sentisse ele se aproximando mesmo Ben estando invisível.

Kevin e Gwen partiram para cima do vilão, mas qualquer plano que antes funcionou, tornou-se obsoleto frente a nova forma de Albedo. O Appoplexiano desviou-se de cada tentativa de golpe e lançou cada um para um lado da estação que caíram inconscientes.

Ben observou tudo sem acreditar, em seguida, disparou um enorme jato gélido em direção ao vilão.

Albedo se defende com os braços e, a medida que uma camada de gelo começava a se formar em seus membros, ele a jogava para trás. Ele então avança, seguindo em direção a Ben jogando cada camada de gelo que se formava como se estivesse destrinchando um caminho de neve.

Ben vê Albedo se aproximando e de canto de olho, busca os amigos que ainda se encontravam inconscientes.

_Gwen, Kevin_ ― pensou ― _vamos pessoal, acorda_!

Ao voltar o olhar para Albedo, ele se depara com a gigantesca pata do appoplexiano vindo em sua direção e segurando sua cabeça.

Não deu tempo de ficar intangível.

Segurando Friagem pela cabeça, Albedo chocou o corpo de Ben três vezes no solo, abrindo uma pequena cratera no chão da estação. Era uma raiva selvagem e impiedosa, até mesmo para um Appoplexiano.

Ele ergueu o corpo semi-desacordado de Ben, ainda segurando-o pela cabeça, como um troféu de vitória. Então disse:

― Ben Tennyson... ― a fala era grossa, quase como a um rugido, e seu olhar emanava uma sede de sangue. ― Humano patético e nojento, há tempos eu sonho com esse momento...

Ben tentava manter o mínimo de consciência para não desmaiar, mas todo seu corpo doía e pesava.

Albedo levou uma das patas até o símbolo do Omnitrix no centro do tórax de Friagem e continuou a falar:

― Sua arrogância me irrita pois sei que se não fosse o Omnitrix, você seria apenas mais um ser repugnante de intelecto inferior a sujar esse planeta asqueroso… ― Albedo cravou as suas garras ao redor do símbolo, de tal forma, que pequenas faíscas verdes começavam a sair do dispositivo. ― E simplesmente arrancá-lo de você já não iria me satisfazer…

Ben começava a sentir dor. O Omnitrix, estando ligado não apenas a seu sistema nervoso mas a todas as suas moléculas, emitia sinais de perigo.

― Talvez… ― Albedo cravava ainda mais as garras na superfície do disco, que apitava e lançava longos raios verdes para os arredores. ― Destruir ele ainda preso em você me garantiria o nível de sofrimento que eu sonho lhe causar! ― A ira presente no rosto do appoplexiano beirava ao demoníaco. ― Espera um pouco…

Albedo parou a si mesmo. Havia algo de errado. Destruir o Omnitrix não era a coisa racional a se fazer, pensou ele. O appoplexiano jogou o corpo de friagem como quem descarta uma bolinha de papel e voltou sua atenção para si.

O corpo de friagem chocou-se com o solo e desfez a transformação, fazendo Ben ainda rolar alguns metros antes de parar de rosto no chão. O jovem ainda se encontrava confuso e dolorido. Sentia seu corpo vibrar e latejar.

Gwen foi a primeira a acordar e correu em direção a Ben.

― Ben, você está legal? ― perguntou ela.

― Ai… ― Ben tentava se levantar. ― Eu já estive pior… E você, está bem? Cadê o Kevin?

Albedo levou as mãos à cabeça e de olhar fixo no chão tentava encontrar sanidade.

_Eu nunca perdi o controle antes com o Omnitrix_ ― pensava Albedo ― _Talvez o Superomnitrix demande ainda mais de meu cére― SANGUE, DESTRUIÇÃO -bro. Eu preciso ajustá-lo, consertá-lo, DESTRUÍ-LO. Preciso arrumar uma forma de estabilizar a transformação…_

― Galera! ― gritou Kevin do outro extremo do local ― Ele vai fugir!

O appoplexiano salta e se lança a vários metros no céu, pousando à centenas de metros da estação e segue correndo numa velocidade impressionante.

― Gwen, Kevin, vão para o carro ― disse Ben, ― eu vou atrás dele voando.

― Tem certeza, Ben? ― disse Kevin. ― Você não me parece muito bem ainda não…

― Eu tô sim ― respondeu enquanto sentia a vibração dolorosa ainda percorrer todo seu corpo. ― Ele é perigoso demais para deixarmos escapar.

― Você que sabe ― respondeu Kevin.

Gwen e Kevin viraram em direção ao muro da estação em que o carro estava estacionado. Ben, por sua vez, preparava-se para ativar o Omnitrix. Ele notou que as marcas das garras de Albedo ainda permaneciam na superfície do disco e pequenas faíscas ainda saíam de dentro delas.

― Você já esteve muito pior também, Omnitrix ― Ben tocou no disco do relógio, fazendo um holograma aparecer. ― Fogo fátuo, Cromático, Artrópode, Arraia-a-Jato. Isso, vamos de Arraia-a-Jato! ― E pressionou o disco.

Então começou a transformação.

O Omnitrix afunda abaixo da superfície da pele de Ben, como um parasita que invade um corpo, rasgando o tecido da pele e a obrigando a se regenerar por cima da estrutura do relógio que agora invadia seu corpo. Ao sentir uma dor absurda em seu braço, Ben percebeu que havia algo de errado. Sentiu, no meio de seu tórax, um abaulamento rasgar e atravessar a pele, dando espaço ao símbolo do Omnitrix no meio de seu esterno.

Ben começou a sentir uma dor lancinante percorrer sua coluna vertebral com cada vértebra a se deformar e se multiplicar, de tal forma que uma cauda sem pele começava a surgir ao fim de sua coluna vertebral. Ben gritava como nunca antes.

Seu rosto começou a repuxar, como se as musculaturas de seu rosto caminhassem e mudassem de posição para novas funções. Seu nariz começou a amolecer e ser puxado pela epiderme e, então, se viu em mais um desespero: não era mais capaz de respirar. O jovem tentava puxar o ar, mas suas vias aéreas alteravam sua anatomia e o deixavam sufocar. Abaixo de suas costelas, sentiu a pele novamente se rasgar: cada abertura para as gelgas pretas era seguida de um novo grito de dor. As lágrimas percorriam o rosto deformado de Ben.

Suas mãos começaram a alterar sua forma, fundindo os ossos entre os dedos e formando uma estrutura de três dedos apenas. Cada fusão era como se cada osso fosse estraçalhado e remodelado a nova estrutura. Ben, desesperadamente, lutava com as múltiplas deformidades, fraturas e remodelagens em ossos, músculos e tecidos, e procurava uma forma de interromper a transformação. Seus gritos eram de um sofrimento digno da mais profunda tortura.

Com sua mão semi-deformada ele bate no símbolo no centro de seu peito e interrompe a transformação. O processo começa a se reverter e Ben urra de dor e agonia ao sentir cada centímetro de seu corpo novamente passando pela mudança para voltar a seu corpo humano normal.

Então o brilho verde se apaga. Ben, de pé, vê Gwen e Kevin voltando desesperados ao encontro dele.

_S-socorro…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMÁRIO DE ESPÉCIES:  
> \- Vaxauriano: espécie do Enormossauro  
> \- Apopplexiano: espécie do Rath  
> \- Necrofriggiano: espécie do Friagem


	3. Dentro da bolha.

— E aí, alguma novidade? — perguntou Kevin enquanto dirigia em alta velocidade.

— Nada ainda... — respondeu Gwen. A jovem de joelhos sobre o banco traseiro mantinha-se em concentração mágica, com feixes de mantra que saíam de suas mãos e rodeavam o corpo desacordado de Ben em busca de qualquer problema biológico ou mágico que tivesse afetado o primo. — Conseguiu falar com o vô Max?

— Já.

— E?

— E ele disse que não tem ideia do que poderia ter acontecido.

Kevin faz uma curva fechada para esquerda sem diminuir a velocidade, fazendo Gwen bater a cabeça no vidro e perder a concentração.

— Ai, Kevin!

— Foi mal...

— A gente não consegue ajudar o Ben se a gente morrer! Quer fazer o favor de dirigir direito!?

— Você que me mandou correr.

O carro faz outra curva, agora para a direita e foi a vez de Ben bater a cabeça no vidro.

— Ai! — reclamou Ben. O jovem começava a voltar a consciência.

— Ben! — disse sua prima — você está bem?

— Quem falou que é preciso magia pra acordar alguém, hein? — disse Kevin com um sorriso irônico.

— Se quiser eu posso te mostrar que ela serve pra fazer apagar também — respondeu Gwen. — Quer tentar?

— Calma aí, ô nervosinha.

— Por que vocês estão discutindo, galera? — perguntou Ben ainda meio zonzo.

— Desculpe, Ben — respondeu Gwen — Como você está se sentindo?

— Minha cabeça dói, mas acho que foi da pancada no vidro. — A mão esquerda acariciava o local dolorido. — O que foi que aconteceu?

— Você apagou, Tennyson — respondeu Kevin.

— Como assim apaguei? — Ben começava a ficar inquieto no banco traseiro — E o Albedo? Conseguiram pegar ele?

— Não, Ben. — respondeu Gwen — Na hora que você desmaiou a gente voltou correndo.

— Mas por quê!? Temos que ir atrás dele!

— E a gente vai, se acalma! — Ela apoiou a mão no ombro do primo — Mas você precisa de ajuda, por isso que vamos te levar para o Vô Max antes.

— O quê!? Não gente, eu tô legal, olha! — Ben apalpava o próprio corpo mostrando que não havia nenhum ferimento. — Nosso objetivo é o Albedo!

— Nosso objetivo é cuidar um do outro também, Ben!

— Então eu vou sozinho. — Ele toca no disco do Omnitrix que se ativa já com o holograma do Arraia-a-jato evidente. No entanto, ao tentar pressionar o núcleo do relógio sua mão bate numa bolha rosa e extremamente resistente que agora revestia não apenas o relógio, mas também sua mão. — Mas o que!?

— Ben, desiste, a gente vai te levar para o Vô Max.

— Gwen, solta minha mão!

— Aí, moleque! — disse Kevin — Eu concordo contigo: a gente tem que ir atrás do Albedo e descer o sarrafo nele, mas na moral, você está zoado, então sossega aí que a gente vai te levar para o Sr. Tennyson você querendo ou não!

— Como assim?

Gwen e Kevin se entreolharam pelo reflexo do retrovisor. Sobrou pra Gwen explicar:

— Ben, quando a gente estava seguindo para o carro a gente ouviu você gritar. Por isso voltamos correndo...

— Gritar?

— A gente viu você coberto pelo brilho verde do relógio, deveria estar se transformando, mas... Você gritava desesperadamente...

Ben abaixou a cabeça e tentou se lembrar.

— Durou coisa de poucos segundos, mas a sensação que tivemos é de que havia várias vozes sua ecoando em gritos, choro e pedidos de socorro ao mesmo tempo de dentro do brilho...

— Foi assustador — disse Kevin.

— Quando a luz verde se foi, você estava de pé, seu rosto estava lavado de lágrimas e depois você desmaiou.

— E-eu...

— Você ficou apagado uns vinte minutos, Tennyson.

— Quê!?

— É por isso que a gente ligou para o Vô Max — disse Gwen — Ele disse pra te deixar lá com ele e para irmos atrás do Albedo. Talvez ele tivesse feito alguma coisa com você e não sabemos.

Ben ficou calado. Ele não se lembrava de nada disso. Sentia-se cansado, mas era mais de 1h da madrugada agora, quem não estaria cansado? pensou. Olhou para a paisagem fora do carro e viu seu próprio reflexo no vidro. O que foi que aconteceu lá?

— Está bem, eu vou ficar com o Vô Max — disse Ben finalmente.

— Que bom que você aceitou — disse Kevin — pois acabamos de chegar.

Kevin freou o carro bruscamente faltando poucos centímetros para acertar o para-choque do trailer do Vô Max estacionado na frente da casa de Ben.

— Kevin! — disse os primos ao mesmo tempo.

A porta do trailer se abriu e de dentro surge a figura de Max Tennyson trajando um óculos cibernético que descansava no topo da cabeça e um par de luvas de avançada tecnologia.

— Oi, crianças — disse Vô Max com seu sorriso característico.

— Taí, Sr. Tennyson, está entregue. — disse Kevin destravando as portas do carro.

Ben e Gwen desceram do carro. Gwen abriu a porta do passageiro, já Ben seguiu em direção ao avô.

— Quase me esqueci — disse Gwen. Ela estalou os dedos, desfazendo a bolha ao redor da mão de Ben, e entrou no carro — Fique de olho nele, Vovô!

— Não se preocupe, Gwen — disse Max acenando uma despedida — qualquer novidade me informem e tomem cuidado!

O carro de Kevin seguiu pela rua do bairro residencial e desapareceu noite adentro. Já Ben entrou no trailer seguido de seu avô.

— Vô Max, eu…

— Relaxa, Ben, o Kevin já me contou tudo.

— E o senhor sabe explicar o que aconteceu?

— Não...

Ben encarava o relógio em seu pulso com tristeza.

— Mas tenho hipóteses — concluiu Max e seguiu em direção a um painel cheio de botões que surgiu embaixo do micro-ondas.

— A lata-velha nunca deixa de me impressionar — disse Ben com um sorriso de canto.

Max apertou dois botões e a mesa de refeições afundou no chão dando espaço para uma pilastra circular com cinco pontas de metal, com uma aparência que lembrava uma mão semi-fechada com os dedos para cima.

— Vamos, Ben, coloque a sua mão aqui no meio.

— Vô… tem certeza que isso aí é seguro?

— Tenho sim. Isso irá criar um campo de isolamento Ghurtyl impedindo que qualquer sistema de defesa do Omnitrix acabe nos ferindo.

— Tipo, se autodestruir?

— Por exemplo. Vamos, coloque a mão dentro do campo.

Assim que Ben apoiou o relógio por sobre a pilastra, uma nova bolha azul revestiu não somente sua mão, mas parte de seu antebraço também.

Já estou ficando de saco cheio dessas bolhas — pensou Ben.

Vô Max colocou seu óculos e apertou botões nas laterais das luvas ativando-as. Sua aparência lembrava a de um cientista louco. Max introduziu as mãos dentro do campo Ghurtyl e com muito cuidado investigava a superfície do Omnitrix.

— Ben, aconteceu algo com o relógio? Tem pequenas fissuras na superfície do disco.

— Albedo tentou arrancar o disco do peito do Friagem. Não. Quer dizer, tentou esmagar o disco mesmo…

Ben forçava a vista para tentar enxergar dentro da bolha luminosa.

— Na verdade, Vô Max, os buracos que ele fez no Omnitrix pareciam maiores antes.

— Talvez o relógio esteja tentando se consertar sozinho — Max retira as mãos de dentro da bolha e segue em direção ao painel. — Talvez se eu o escanear eu consiga descobrir o nível do dano que o Albedo causou.

Max apertou o botão do scanner e ambos observaram do teto da Lata-velha um dispositivo de forma semicircular descer e se posicionar por sobre o campo de isolamento.

— Iniciando escaneamento — disse Max enquanto apertava um botão na tela de confirmação.

Um feixe de luz horizontal iniciou um caminho em direção a um lado a outro do relógio. No entanto, assim que o primeiro comprimento de onda do scanner tocou a superfície do Omnitrix, o relógio mudou de cor. Tornou-se laranja, um som agudo se ouviu de dentro do dispositivo, um pulso eletromagnético esférico revestiu o relógio e se expandiu por todo o bairro residencial, desligando imediatamente todo dispositivo elétrico na região.

Ben e seu avô mantinham-se paralisados em meio à escuridão no interior da Lata-velha.

— Vô?

— Estou aqui, Ben.

— O que aconteceu?

— Provavelmente algum mecanismo de defesa do relógio.

— Mas o tal do campo de isolamento não servia para isolar exatamente esse tipo de coisa?

— E isolou, — Max abriu uma das janelas do trailer — acabou a luz apenas do bairro e não do país.

Ben arregalou os olhos. O Omnitrix ainda era capaz de surpreendê-lo também.

— E agora? O que a gente faz?

— Melhor você ir descansar, Ben. Eu vou tentar de alguma forma religar a energia.

Um dos alien elétricos seria de grande ajuda agora — pensou Ben.

O Omnitrix se encontrava com a luz vermelha típica que sinalizava “um estou me recarregando então esquece de virar herói por agora.”

— Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?

— Não se preocupe, pode ir descansar, acho que até o sol nascer tudo já esteja resolvido — Max caminhava de um lado para outro no trailer procurando equipamentos e dispositivos. — Eu vou entrar em contato novamente com o Azmuth também.

— O senhor falou com ele?

— Tentei, mas não consegui que ele me respondesse. Agora vá dormir.

Ben saiu do trailer e a única iluminação na região era a da lua crescente que reinava no céu. Antes de abrir a porta de casa, olhou por sobre o ombro para o trailer do avô e cogitou voltar para ajudá-lo; no entanto, percebeu que sua mão apoiada na fechadura estava tremendo.

Desmaiar não é a mesma coisa que dormir — pensou. — É... Uma boa noite de sono é o que preciso agora.

E entrou.


	4. Felino-concreto-avô

― Pronto, Gwen? ― perguntou Kevin.

― Ainda não.

Gwen e Kevin voltaram para as proximidades da estação de energia de Bayside, no exato local em que Albedo pousou após saltar em sua forma apopplexiana. No centro da cratera que havia se formado, estava Gwen utilizando de seu conhecimento mágico para procurar rastros do vilão. Já Kevin mantinha-se encostado em seu carro, impaciente.

― E agora?

― Ainda não.

Dois minutos depois.

― _Qualé_ , Gwen, isso vai demorar quanto tempo ainda?

― Se você me deixar trabalhar talvez eu consiga terminar antes.

Kevin olhava para a paisagem ao redor. Em um extremo da estrada se via a estação de energia com suas torres de eletricidade agrupadas por detrás do muro. No outro extremo se via a entrada da parte comercial da cidade, com seus prédios e outdoors. No meio de todo esse caminho, a floresta de clima temperado que preenche boa parte do terreno desocupado de Bayside. No céu, a mesma lua crescente de outrora.

― Consegui ― disse Gwen.

― Finalmente! Já não aguentava mais esperar.

Por entre as mãos de Gwen, três esferas de tonalidades róseas, orbitavam entre si. As esferas se afastaram uma das outras e rodeando Gwen desceram até tocar o chão onde havia a cratera. Gwen se afastou e saiu de dentro do buraco. Um conjunto de pegadas semelhante a de um felino gigante se iluminou no centro do local.

― E agora? ― perguntou Kevin.

― A gente espera.

― A gente já sabe que ele caiu aí ― disse apontando.

― Kevin, por favor, só fica quieto e espera!

― Tá bom! Tá bom...

Uma trilha de pegadas iluminadas começou a sair de dentro da cratera, indo em direção à estrada.

― Para o carro, vamos!

― Agora você está falando minha língua.

A trilha de pegadas felinas chegou na estrada e continuou em direção à cidade. Kevin seguia dirigindo logo atrás do caminho que se iluminava em cor rosa.

― Gostei do GPS ― disse Kevin ― além de literalmente mostrar o caminho, não tem nenhuma voz chata mandando ir pra lá e pra cá. O que foi que você fez?

― É um feitiço de rastreamento ― respondeu Gwen ― Em qualquer lugar que Albedo tenha pisado ou tocado vai acender e denunciar por onde ele esteve.

― Devo dizer que é bastante útil.

― E fofo também.

O carro seguia logo atrás à trilha que se acendia e apagava, como se estivessem seguindo uma criatura invisível com as patas sujas de tinta fluorescente.

Depois de cerca de 5 minutos, o silêncio dentro do carro começava a ficar incômodo. Gwen ora olhava para a paisagem pelo vidro do passageiro, ora olhava para a trilha. Kevin mantinha-se atento a estrada, não desviava o olhar nem para verificar os retrovisores.

― O que vamos fazer se encontrarmos ele? ― Kevin quebrou o silêncio.

― Eu não sei.

― Da última vez-

― Eu sei ― cortou Gwen.

― Da última vez ― Kevin insistiu ― ele acabou com a gente.

― Eu sei, Kevin.

Mais silêncio...

― Você está com medo? ― Gwen perguntou.

― Não sei dizer...

― Como assim não sabe dizer?

― Estou em dúvida sobre isso.

― Está em dúvida se está ou não com medo?

― Estou em dúvida se devo parecer forte perto de você para tentar te impressionar ou se devo confessar que estou absurdamente apavorado.

Gwen riu.

― O que foi? ― ele perguntou sorrindo.

― Só mesmo você pra me fazer rir numa situação tensa dessa.

― Humor não é muito meu forte, mas eu tento.

― Agora é sério ― disse Gwen ― o que vamos fazer quando o encontrarmos?

― Abordagem agressiva talvez não funcione.

― Kevin Levin não optando por violência ― disse com um falso ar de impressionada ― essa é nova.

― Ainda estou dolorido da surra que levei ― disse girando o ombro direito. ― Além de que ambos concordamos que nosso objetivo principal é descobrir o que o Albedo fez com o Ben.

Gwen voltou o olhar, com tristeza, para a trilha de patas. O grito do primo ressoou em sua memória.

As pegadas felinas na trilha mudaram de forma e adquiriram um aspecto de marca de tênis desenhada pelo asfalto.

― Acho que foi aqui que Albedo voltou ao normal ― disse Gwen apontando para as marcas que começava a se aproximar dos primeiros prédios da cidade.

― Que tal pararmos o carro por aqui por perto e seguirmos a pé?

― Acho uma boa ideia. Talvez assim conseguimos nos aproximar dele sem chamar muita atenção.

Kevin parou o carro na primeira rua à esquerda que encontrou. Os dois saíram do carro e seguiam as pegadas de tênis rosas que se acendiam pelas calçadas da cidade.

Seguiram dois quarteirões em linha reta, depois atravessaram uma rua e seguiram à direita, outra curva para a esquerda e já estavam na metade de um quarteirão quando ouviram o som de latas de lixo agindo como obstáculos no beco mais próximo.

Gwen e Kevin correram em direção ao som e antes de entrarem no beco, se esconderam para olhar o que poderia ter causado o som. Pois pense bem: poderia muito bem ser um gato revirando latas; ou o Albedo que tentava se esconder no escuro; ou algum bêbado que mal conseguia caminhar e caiu; poderia ser qualquer coisa, até mesmo duas pequenas naves piramidais cinzas e verdes que emitam feixes de escaneamento em meio as latas de lixo.

― O que são eles? ― Gwen cochichou.

― Sei lá ― Kevin cochichava também. ― Não reconheço o estilo das naves de nenhum lugar.

― E o Albedo? Está vendo-o em algum lugar?

― Não. Tem certeza que ele veio para cá?

― Tenho sim, olha para o chão, as pegadas estão entrando no beco.

Kevin e Gwen seguiam com o olhar as pegadas que se iluminavam beco adentro e seus olhares só pararam quando encontraram os visores das naves que também estavam curiosos sobre as pegadas que acendiam.

― Droga! ― disse Kevin, se afastando da entrada do beco, junto com Gwen.

― Parados! ― uma voz metalizada gritou de dentro de uma das naves.

Obviamente a ordem não foi seguida e os dois corriam pelas ruas comerciais vazias.

― E agora, o que a gente faz? ― perguntou Kevin.

Ao virarem uma esquina, acabaram dando de frente a uma das naves que flutuava em meio ao ar. Pelas costas, as outras duas naves se aproximavam e então eles se viram encurralados num semicírculo, com apenas a parede de um prédio em suas costas.

― Identifiquem-se ― disse outra voz metalizada.

― Identifiquem-se vocês! ― reclamou Kevin ― Quem são vocês e o que estão fazendo na Terra?

― Kevin, o que você está fazendo? ― Gwen perguntou baixinho

― Não sei. ― respondeu baixinho também. ― Ganhando tempo.

As naves flutuavam silenciosas. Os únicos sons que se ouviam era os dos motores e propulsores que mantinham a naves numa leve oscilação no ar.

― E então!? ― questionou novamente, Kevin. ― Quem são vocês?

O mesmo feixe de escaneamento de outrora agora passeava pelo corpo de Gwen e Kevin analisando cada centímetro dos dois.

― Identificados traços de energia Omni em ambos os seres derivados de carbono. ― disse uma das naves.

― Segundo o artigo 876-KFL900.000000.0 ― continuou outra nave ― 0.111\BN100.00.0045JGFF vocês estão presos.

― O quê!!! ― disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Uma argola metálica foi disparada em direção à Gwen, travando seus braços junto ao corpo e empurrando-a contra a parede do prédio.

― Gwen! ― Kevin gritou segundos antes de também ser preso por uma argola.

Kevin tocou a parede de concreto atrás de si e sua natureza osmosiana lhe permitiu absorver a composição do prédio. Em questão de instantes, sua pele adquiriu uma tonalidade acinzentada, de textura seca. Seu corpo era puro concreto. Kevin então forçou abrir os braços contra a argola metálica fazendo-a ranger e abrir como um anel de latão.

― Você está legal? ― ele perguntou sem tirar o olhos das naves.

― Estou sim ― respondeu ela já com os olhos emanando uma luminosidade rósea. ― Pode indo na frente.

― Você é que manda! ― ele respondeu já partindo em direção a nave que prendeu Gwen, lançando com um soco o veículo alienígena no prédio do outro lado da rua.

Já a jovem adquiriu uma tonalidade rosa ao formar um escudo por todo seu corpo entre sua pele e o metal da argola. Essa silhueta rígida começou então a se expandir e abrir a prisão circular. Assim que se viu livre, Gwen estilhaçou a sua silhueta mágica e começou a disparar discos de mana nos visores das naves, afastando-os a cada impacto de disco.

Das laterais das naves surgiram cilindros de armamentos, um de cada lado, que disparavam lasers em direção a Gwen e Kevin.

Ela procurava se defender com uma barreira circular em uma das mãos e, com a outra, tentava acertar os sistemas de armas das naves, no entanto, era difícil mirar enquanto era obrigada a também se defender.

Já ele aproveitou que sua pele concretada lhe garantia uma certa resistência e optou pelo ataque bruto como forma de defesa. Kevin fez suas mãos crescerem como dois enormes blocos e como um boxeador, dava ganchos e socos que soavam como metal chocando-se com um poste, acompanhado de uma fumaça de concreto sendo espatifado.

Uma nave foi presa dentro de uma bolha mágica de Gwen e arremessada em direção a um carro que estava estacionado nas proximidades, amassando boa parte da lataria e fazendo disparar o alarme do veículo no meio da noite. O som era bastante incômodo, mas não o suficiente pra fazer alguém vir conferir o carro.

― Não será tolerada nenhuma forma de resistência ― disse uma das naves. ― Entreguem-se!

― Tá bom que a gente vai se entregar ― respondeu Kevin, arrancando um poste de semáforo do chão e rebatendo a nave como uma bola de beisebol.

A nave caiu rolando pela rua e só parou quando se chocou com uma banca de jornal na calçada. O barulho ecoou pelas ruas junto com o alarme do carro que continuava apitando insistentemente.

A única nave remanescente encarava Gwen Tennyson como num duelo de faroeste. As duas mantinham-se atentas para quem faria o primeiro movimento. Do armamento direito da nave, um feixe laser foi disparado em direção ao coração de Gwen. A jovem girou seu corpo para trás e para direita desviando do laser, ao mesmo tempo em que projetava uma enorme mão de mana que estapeou na lateral da nave e a arremessou contra uma loja de eletrônicos. O som de vidro, metal e produtos tecnológicos sendo estraçalhados era de fazer qualquer nerdtech se afogar em lágrimas. E o alarme do carro continuava a berrar.

― Boa, Gwen! ― Kevin corria em direção a jovem.

― Mas o que eram essas coisas?

― Eu sei lá... ― Ele olhava para os arredores e para o rastro de destruição que a luta gerou. ― Já faz um tempo que eu não saio do planeta então não sei dizer. Mas daqui com certeza não é, isso é tecnologia de nível quatro pra cima.

― A gente tem que contar isso para o Vô Max.

― Boa ideia. No carro eu tenho um comunicador, aliás... Percebeu que o alarme chato parou?

Realmente não se ouvia mais barulho nenhum. Gwen e Kevin se viraram em direção à fonte do alarme e percebeu que um líquido negro e brilhoso, com pequenos feixes esverdeados, como circuitos, escorria das laterais da nave e recobria as ferragens do veículo. Aos poucos, a lataria, volante, motor, eixo de pneus eram retorcidos e incorporado à nave. O que antes era uma nave triangular pequena, agora se tornava uma máquina bípede de cerca de dois metros e meio de altura. Uma _nave-carro-robô,_ diria Ben, se ele tivesse lá assistindo.

― Incorporação de tecnologia? ― perguntou Kevin.

― Eu já vi isso antes ― disse Gwen ― Parece com o que Chip faz.

― Chip?

― O “cachorro” da Julie, Kevin!

― Tá, tá, lembrei. Mas assim, acho que temos problemas ainda maiores ― Kevin olhava em direção à loja de eletrônicos.

De dentro da loja, ouvia-se um chiado elétrico, acompanhado de flashs de luz que acendiam e apagavam, como se monitores e televisores fossem momentaneamente ligados e desligados. Ouviu-se um som de aspirador e, de novo, mais chiados.

― Para o carro! ― gritou Kevin.

Os dois seguiram pelas ruas, fazendo o caminho inverso à da trilha de pegadas, em busca do carro de Kevin. Atrás deles, a _nave-robô-carro_ corria e disparava grossos feixes de lasers de onde seriam os faróis do automóvel. Kevin e Gwen procuravam se desviar dos tiros que levantavam fumaça e detritos quando atingiam o asfalto e a paisagem ao redor.

Gwen vê a poucos metros um hidrante na calçada e grita para Kevin:

― Vá buscar o carro, vou tentar atrasá-lo!

― O que você vai fazer?

― Eu tenho um plano, agora vai!

Kevin acelerou ainda mais a corrida enquanto Gwen diminuía o ritmo e concentrava em suas mãos uma quantidade considerável de magia. Ela passou pelo hidrante e, depois de alguns metros, virou-se e disparou um forte raio de mana na calçada na base do objeto avermelhado, fazendo sua estrutura enfraquecer o suficiente para não aguentar a pressão e disparar um forte jato de água para o céu.

O _carro-nave-robô_ parou de correr assim que viu o hidrante se romper e conseguiu evitar que a água o atingisse.

― Ah, qual é! ― reclamou, Gwen. Sendo em seguida obrigada a se desviar de outro feixe de laser que vinha em sua direção por detrás da água que chovia do hidrante.

Ela então se lembrou de um fenômeno comum entre água e talheres e decidiu adicionar um novo passo ao seu plano. Usando mais uma vez de magia, ela projetou uma forma circular ― como um de seus escudos, mas com uma curvatura interna que lembrava uma grande colher ― por sobre o jato do hidrante, fazendo a água ser desviada em direção ao _robô-carro-nave-carro-robô-_ , ah! Esquece. Vocês entenderam.

A nave alienígena começou a sofrer com a sua circuitaria em curto e se debatia chocando-se contra os prédios, lançando faíscas e fumaça de seu interior.

― Gwen! ― gritou Kevin de dentro do carro, que em um _drift_ , já oferecia o lado do passageiro para ela.

― Por que demorou tanto?

― _Tá_ brincando, né? ― disse já arrancando o carro em direção à estrada.

Gwen passava as mãos pela roupa que estava cheia de respingos.

― Conseguiu avisar o Vô Max?

― Tentei, mas parece que o comunicador dele está desligado.

― O Vovô nunca desliga o comunicador dele.

― Dessa vez ele desligou.

― Estranho. Vou tentar de novo.

― Tenta daqui a pouco ― Kevin olhava no retrovisor central ― agora a gente tem outros problemas pra se preocupar.

Gwen olhou para trás e viu um aglomerado bípede preto metálico, feito de monitores, notebooks, geladeiras, aspiradores e umidificador de ar, intercalado por fios e cabeamentos, com uma nave triangular servindo de cabeça, virando uma das esquinas e seguindo correndo atrás do carro deles.

Parece que a madrugada ia demorar pra acabar.


	5. Luta ou fuga

Estamos de volta na estação de energia de Bellwood. Ben, Gwen e Kevin cercavam Albedo em sua aparência apopplexiana modificada.

― Não tem como fugir, Albedo! ― disse Ben ainda humano.

O vilão rangia os dentes e procurava uma forma de escapar do cerco. Sua musculatura tensa sinalizava que ele iria atacar a qualquer momento.

― A gente vai te mandar para o Nulificador que é onde você pertence! ― gritou Kevin.

― Havíamos concordado em avisar o Azmuth, Kevin ― disse Gwen.

Albedo tentou avançar para a direita de Kevin, mas foi recebido por um escudo de Gwen formado no último instante. Ele então recuou e voltou para o centro do cerco. Seu olhar emanava ira e sede de sangue.

― A gente não vai te deixar fugir! ― disse Ben.

― Isso mesmo, Albedo! ― continuou Kevin ― Você vai nos dizer o que você fez com o Ben e vai nos dizer agora mesmo!

A fala de Kevin pegou Ben de surpresa.

― Como é?

Ben olhou para Albedo e percebeu que a forma do vilão estava estranha. Não era mais o appoplexiano. Era menor. Era mais estranha. Era... Era ele mesmo!

O jovem olhou para os arredores e percebeu que agora era ele que se encontrava no meio do cerco. Kevin, Gwen e mais uma pessoa garantiam que Ben não saíssem de onde ele estava. Ele era perigoso.

Ben olhou para a terceira pessoa no cerco e novamente viu sua própria imagem. Um humano de 15 anos, com a jaqueta verde de sempre! Mas como poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo!?

Ele então sentiu uma dor atravessar seu corpo. Ao olhar para o que deveriam ser suas mãos, viu dois membros disformes e deformados que se moviam na tentativa de formar algo.

Ben gritou.

Gritou novamente quando acordou na cama.

Ele estava em seu quarto. Sua jaqueta estava apoiada numa cadeira próxima. Sua bagunça habitual mantinha-se no mesmo lugar de sempre. Estava seguro. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava e, dessa forma, tentava convencer o coração disparado.

Bem, com receio, olhou para suas mãos. Estavam normais. No punho esquerdo, o Omnitrix descansava com sua luz verde. Estava totalmente carregado e não havia mais nenhum sinal do ataque de Albedo no disco.

― Beeeen!? ― gritou sua mãe da cozinha ― Tá tudo bem?

― Está sim, mãe!

― Então tá. Vem tomar café e aproveita e leva para o seu avô!

O jovem se levantou e foi em direção à janela. O trailer do avô ainda estava estacionado no lado de fora da casa.

_Será que o Vô Max conseguiu religar a energia?_ ― pensou. Em seguida, pegou o controle da TV e ligou no programa dos Lutadores Sumôs, Advanced Generations ― _Sim, ele conseguiu._

Mas sem saber o porquê, não sentiu vontade de assistir no momento. Talvez o coração ainda disparado pudesse ser uma das explicações. Achou mais prudente ir ver o avô, quem sabe ele não tenha conseguido uma solução para o outro problema também?

***

― Vô Max? Está aí? ― Ben se encontrava parado em frente à porta da lata velha com um prato em mãos. ― A mamãe pediu pra eu trazer café-da-manhã para o senhor.

― Estou sim, Ben. Pode entrar.

Ben fechou a porta da Lata-velha assim que entrou e deixou o prato com o café da manhã em cima da mesa de refeições. Seu avô se encontrava próximo ao volante, conversando com um holograma da Gwen projetado sobre o painel do carro semelhante a um enfeite de automóveis.

― Entendi, Gwen, eu aviso pra ele. E tomem cuidado. Qualquer nova informação me avisem ― e desligou a comunicação.

― Era a Gwen, vô? Ela encontrou o Albedo?

― Não, Ben. Mas parece que encontram outras pessoas que também estão atrás do Albedo.

― Como assim? Quem são?

― Sua prima não sabe dizer ainda. No momento ela e Kevin estão escondidos na área militar abandonada de Los Soledad. Estão garantindo que não estão sendo seguidos antes de voltar a nos encontrar.

― E por quê?

― De alguma forma os tais indivíduos que eles encontraram conseguem rastrear a energia do Omnitrix e, por encontrarem pequenos rastros de energia no Kevin e na Gwen, acabaram perseguindo-os a madrugada praticamente toda.

― E por que não vieram atrás de mim?

― Eu acredito que o blackout de hoje de madrugada acabou também apagando rastros do Omnitrix na região.

― Não tem registro dessas pessoas no arquivo dos Encanadores? ― disse Ben, apertando botões pelo trailer e fazendo monitores surgirem em lugares inusitados no ambiente. ― Como eles são?

― Gwen mandou algumas fotos e detalhes num arquivo pela extranet. Acho que deve-

― Aqui, já achei ― disse Ben clicando num documento no computador.

Max ri da facilidade que os jovens de hoje têm para lidar com a tecnologia, lembrou de sua época e a falta que uma imensa rede de intercomunicações fazia falta nas missões. Ele então vira-se no banco do motorista e volta a mexer em dispositivos no painel do trailer:

― Enquanto você procura, eu vou ligar para os Encanadores para informar da situação.

Assim que a conexão se estabelece com o quartel general dos Encanadores, uma voz já começa a falar, antes mesmo de qualquer identificação.

― _Magistrado Tennyson, graças a Rhaveh, eu ia entrar em contato com o senhor nesse exato instante!_

― O que houve, soldado? 

― _Estamos tendo problemas no Setor Leste de Energia dos Encanadores, senhor. Há relatos de invasão e já perdemos a comunicação com vários de nossos homens no local._

― Alguma informação sobre os invasores?

_― Parece ser apenas um, Magistrado, mas com força suficiente pra romper todas as nossas defesas._

Vô Max olhou para Ben que retribuiu com uma expressão de preocupação. Então voltou-se ao comunicador.

― Eu estou indo. Mantenha-se atento para qualquer pedido de reforços.

_― O senhor irá sozinho, Magistrado?_

― Não se preocupe ― respondeu Ben ― Ben Tennyson também irá responder ao chamado.

_― Muito bem então, Ben Tennyson, ficaremos no aguardo. Boa sorte ao dois!_

Vô Max desligou o comunicador e virou-se para o neto, dizendo:

― Ben, você não vai.

― Como é!? Por quê?

― Ainda não sabemos o que há de errado com você e com o Omnitrix e não posso te deixar usar o relógio.

― _Qualé_ , vovô!? Kevin e Gwen já me deixaram de fora da busca do Albedo agora o senhor também?

― Ben, você não entende-

― Entendo sim! Seguinte, eu não vou usar o Omnitrix.

Max suspira sabendo que essa discussão ia acabar levando tempo demais.

― Ben...

― Eu estou falando sério, vovô. Prometo não usar o relógio aconteça o que acontecer.

― E como você-

― Sou um Encanador também, Vovô. Posso usar os equipamentos de Encanadores... ― Ben girou o puxador da gaveta e ao abri-la, onde antes havia talheres, agora exibia pistolas laser e granadas de energia. ― Tipo esses! Vamos lá, vovô, você sabe que eu consigo.

Max coçou a cabeça e, enfim, se deu por vencido.

― Vamos, sente aí ― disse apontando para o banco do passageiro ― E coloque o cinto. Já perdemos tempo demais então vou ter que acelerar.

Ben pulou no banco do passageiro e, como uma criança que acabava de descobrir que ia para a Disney, ele mal conseguia segurar a excitação. Uma aventura iria lhe fazer esquecer o sonho que teve, pensou.

O coração mantinha-se acelerado. Ele não sabia dizer se _dessa vez_ era pela possibilidade de uma aventura que se aproximava. Na verdade, isso não importava.

_Será?_


	6. Além do que você vê

Vô Max dirigia a Lata Velha em alta velocidade, enquanto dava instruções ao neto:

― Armário da direita, embaixo da pia, Ben.

― Só tem panela aqui, vovô.

― Na porta esquerda do armário, logo embaixo, tem um pequeno botão.

― Embaixo, embaixo... Achei.

― Aperte e segure.

― Apertar e segurar, entendi.

Como um carrossel horizontal, as prateleiras do armário foram girando levando as panelas para o fundo do armário e trazendo pra frente a munição que Ben estava procurando.

― Agora sim!

― Precisaremos de munição para as pistolas... ― Max girou o volante, fazendo o trailer virar bruscamente para a direita e entrar numa rua ― ... e para os rifles.

Ben tinha dificuldade de caminhar dentro da lata velha. Cada curva e desvio obrigava o jovem a se segurar ou se apoiar no móvel mais próximo. Em alguns casos, era o ombro ou a própria cabeça que era usada, de forma não intencional, para apoiar.

― Caramba, vovô! ― Ben caiu sentado no chão do trailer ― Precisa de tudo isso?

― Precisa, Ben. Os setores de energia dos encanadores não fornecem energia apenas para a comunicação, mas também para as celas de contenção do quartel de Bellwood. Qualquer queda de energia, poderia facilitar uma fuga em massa e isso é a última coisa que precisamos agora.

Ben adotou uma expressão mais séria assim que compreendeu a gravidade da situação. Sua postura também ficou mais firme e menos desequilibrada, mesmo com os movimentos bruscos do trailer. Continuou, então, a organizar os armamentos que precisariam para a missão.

― Pronto, vovô.

― Ótimo. Também já estamos quase chegando.

Ben se aproximou e, segurando no banco do passageiro, viu que se aproximavam de um grande prédio horizontal, com dois altos e largos cilindros se destacando por detrás do prédio e um muro cercando todo o terreno. O aspecto de toda a estrutura era a de um lugar que há muito tempo não recebia uma boa pintura.

― Centro de Reciclagem de Bellwood? Mesmo? ― questionou Ben.

― A melhor forma de esconder algo é deixar o mais visível possível.

Max apertou dois botões no painel do carro, ativando o comunicador, e disse:

― Solicitando entrada. Magistrado Tennyson. Código MT2319.

Ouviu-se um bipe de confirmação vindo do comunicador seguido de uma voz computadorizada:

― _Seja bem-vindo, magistr-tr-tr-aaaaaaaaaaad_ ― E desligou.

― O que foi isso? ― perguntou Ben.

― Não sei, mas mostra que as coisas lá dentro não devem estar das melhores.

― Isso tá na cara, né vovô? ― Ele apontou para a construção ― Há quanto tempo que não se faz uma manutenção nesse lugar?

Max deu um sorriso de canto.

O portão do centro de reciclagem começou a se abrir antes mesmo da Lata Velha chegar próximo da entrada, de tal maneira, que Max apenas fez mais uma curva brusca pra sair da avenida e já se encontravam dentro do local.

Ben compreendeu o motivo do sorriso irônico do avô assim que desceu da Lata Velha. De dentro dos muros do Centro de Reciclagem era possível ver a verdadeira aparência do Setor de Energia Leste dos Encanadores. Embora as formas das estruturas se mantivessem as mesmas, a tecnologia que compunha a arquitetura do local esbanjava toda a imponência dos Encanadores.

― Camuflagem... ― disse impressionado.

― O que você dizia, Ben?

― Eu dizia que eu estava errado.

― Foi o que eu imaginei.

De posse de pistolas lasers no coldre, diversas granadas e dispositivos de contenção na cinta diagonal de tórax e, com o rifle de táquions em mãos, Ben e Max seguiram em direção a entrada principal da construção.

À medida que se aproximavam da construção, puderam perceber que a porta principal havia sido arrancada e jazia jogada por sobre um dos caminhões estacionados na parte externa do local. Havia dois corpos caídos logo na entrada, trajados com o uniforme dos encanadores. Max acelerou o passo e se aproximou dos seguranças feridos.

― Ben, fique de olho nos arredores. Preciso avaliar os ferimentos deles.

― Sem problema, vovô ― Ben mirava o rifle para várias direções a procura de qualquer perigo iminente ou tentativa de ataque inimigo.

Max abaixou-se junto ao primeiro encanador caído e apoiou os dedos próximo ao pescoço de um deles. Tentou sentir algum sinal que indicasse que não chegaram tarde demais, um pulso por exemplo. Por sorte, o soldado caído ainda estava vivo. Max tirou um pequeno dispositivo semelhante a um boton e apoiou por sobre a testa do encanador.

― O que é isso, vovô?

― Um equipamento de suporte de vida e auxílio às equipes médicas. Ele consegue analisar os sinais vitais do indivíduo e ajuda as equipes de socorro a determinar quais feridos necessitam de atenção imediata e quais aguentam esperar um pouco mais. Além de indicar a posição daqueles que já foram encontrados.

― Muuuito legal!

― Não se distraia, Ben.

― Sim, claro. Desculpe, vovô ― E voltou a manter a mira.

Max pegou o distintivo dos encanadores em seu bolso e estabeleceu um novo contato com o Quartel dos Encanadores:

― Atenção, Central. Aqui é o Magistrado Tennyson. Enviem equipes médicas para o Setor de Energia Leste, temos feridos no local.

― _De acordo, Magistrado. Estaremos enviando nossas equipes imediatamente._

― Perfeito.

― _Alguma informação do responsável pelo ataque?_

― Ainda não. Informarei assim que conseguir. Câmbio, desligo.

Max se direcionou ao outro soldado caído e, novamente, após uma avaliação, colocou o dispositivo de triagem médica e seguiram portas adentro.

As instalações do Setor mostravam sinais claros de combate. Nas paredes enjoativamente brancas eram possíveis encontrar inúmeros sinais de combustão por laser ou plasma. Um grande número de estruturas se encontravam destruídas pelo caminho. Várias lâmpadas foram quebradas ou danificadas, piscando ou soltando faíscas ao menor sinal de energia. Vô Max e Ben percorriam os corredores atentos a qualquer sinal de vida.

― Espere, vovô ― Ben pensou ter ouvido algo que chamou sua atenção e virou-se para o corredor que acabaram de passar.

― Ouviu alguma coisa?

― Sim...

Ben seguiu na frente, a passos lentos para não fazer barulho. Parou em frente a uma porta com as palavras “Departamento Pessoal” escritos numa placa colada à porta.

Max e Ben se posicionaram cada um de um lado da porta, preparando para entrar ao sinal do mais velho. Uma contagem silenciosa foi seguida da abertura da porta e entrada dos dois no recinto com os rifles prontos para disparar.

― Por favor, não nos machuque! Por favor! ― Um alienígena magro com a aparência semelhante a um louva-deus, trajado com o uniforme dos Encanadores se posicionava a frente, servindo como uma barreira para os outros três alienígenas com roupas de civis que se escondiam atrás dele.

Bem abaixou a arma. Max não:

― Identifiquem-se, por favor.

― Meu nome é Fickell, senhor. Sou cadete dos encanadores e estava de segurança no local quando aconteceu o ataque. ― O Encanador apontou para os civis atrás de si. ― Eles são funcionários do Setor.

Max abaixou a arma e ofereceu a mão ao cadete em cumprimento.

― Sou o Magistrado Tennyson, estamos aqui exatamente para resgatá-los e conter o que quer que seja que tenha atacado a base.

As vítimas começaram a olhar entre si e a respirarem aliviadas. O socorro tinha chegado finalmente.

― E eu sou o Ben Tennyson ― o jovem saiu de trás do avô e ofereceu um sorriso às vítimas ― muito prazer!

Os alienígenas conheciam Ben Tennyson, sabiam que ele era capaz de se transformar em alienígenas, e muitas de suas transformações eram bem conhecidas pelo universo.

Ben esperava uma reação de “ _ainda mais”_ alívio por parte das vítimas. Pelo menos era essa a reação habitual que ele costumava receber quando chegava em algum lugar povoado com alienígenas. Raramente ele era recebido com medo ou apreensão como dessa vez. O encanador com corpo de louva-Deus novamente se posicionou a frente dos civis, com os braços abertos.

― Por favor, não se aproxime!

Max e Ben se entreolharam. Confundir Ben com alguma ameaça só poderia significar que as suspeitas deles estavam certas. Albedo era o responsável pelo ataque.

― Se acalmem, por favor ― Max tentava mediar a situação ― Não foi meu neto quem atacou vocês.

― Perdão, Magistrado, mas o que nos garante que-

― Ele está falando a verdade! ― interrompeu Ben ― Não fui eu. Isso foi obra do Albedo.

― Albedo? ― perguntou um dos civis.

― Um galvaniano invejoso que também é capaz de se transformar como eu ― respondeu Ben. ― Na verdade, nossas semelhanças vão além do simples relógio alien-

― O que meu neto está tentando dizer ― Max atravessou a fala de Ben ― é que estamos aqui para ajudar. Já chamamos a equipe de apoio que deve chegar a qualquer momento.

Bem com uma cara enfezada apontou com a mão aberta para a porta e disse:

― Podem seguir por esse corredor até a entrada principal. Acabamos de vir por esse caminho e garantimos que está seguro.

Os alienígenas olharam para Max esperando uma confirmação daquilo que o jovem havia dito. A desconfiança era palpável no ar. Max acenou com a cabeça como quem dizia “é verdade o que ele diz, podem confiar em mim”.

― Muito obrigado, Magistrado ― o cadete Encanador apertou a mão de Max e virou-se para os civis. ― Vamos pessoal, comigo.

― Espere, cadete Fickell ― Max reparou que o encanador se encontrava desarmado. Ele tirou do coldre uma de suas pistolas, com dois cartuchos de munição e colocou na mão do alien louva-deus. ― Cuide bem deles.

― Os protegerei com a minha vida, senhor. Mais uma vez, obrigado, Magistrado ― e seguiu pelo corredor acompanhado dos funcionários.

― “ _Muito_ _obrigado_ , _Magistrado..._ ” ― disse Ben incomodado ― eu também ajudei a salvá-los...

― Não seja mimado, Ben, vamos. Temos que encontrar o Albedo.

Ben seguiu atrás do avô pelos corredores. Se encontrava num misto de “ _chateado”_ e “ _irritado”_ , com uma pitada de “ _sentimento de_ _injustiçado”_.

_Não foi eu que atacou o prédio, foi o Albedo_ ― pensou Ben. ― _Eu detesto quando ele faz isso e as pessoas ficam me olhando feio por dias..._

― Ben, se concentra ― A fala do avô foi como uma mão que o puxava do fundo de uma piscina de pensamentos. ― Isso não é brincadeira. Qualquer erro pode colocar toda a missão a perder.

― Eu sei, vovô. Mas foi _eu_ que os encontrei. Algum reconhecimento não faria mal-

Max interrompeu o neto pedindo silêncio. Agora foi a vez do avô ouvir algo...

Sons de tiros!

Avô e neto seguiram correndo e viraram no segundo corredor à direita. A porta no fim do caminho ainda estava aberta, mas mesmo assim a visão dentro do local estava limitada pela escuridão. Os dois conseguiam ver, no máximo, um Encanador armado de uma pistola atirando em direção ao teto do local.

Os tiros só foram interrompidos quando um caixote atingiu a cabeça do soldado que caiu inconsciente.

Todo o prédio novamente se envolveu em silêncio.

Ben e o avô se aproximavam com cautela. Seus passos eram suaves e contidos procurando não chamar a atenção do que for que estivesse além daquela porta. A mira mantinha-se firme e o dedo no gatilho estava preparado para recepcionar qualquer coisa que saísse dali. Faltando menos de três passos, eles pararam e aguardaram.

Nada.

Max pegou uma granada de atordoamento e preparou para lançar porta adentro, mas assim que a lançou, um projétil gosmento aparou a granada ainda no ar, mudando seu trajeto e fazendo-a ficar colada no chão, próximo aos pés de Ben e de seu avô.

― Para dentro, agora! ― gritou Max.

Os dois pularam porta adentro e apoiaram as costas na parede mais próxima da entrada se protegendo da onda de impacto atordoante da granada. Um zumbido ficou ecoando no ar por alguns segundos. Ben estava tendo dificuldade para saber como reagir em seguida, já Max, posicionou-se de rifle apontado para a escuridão.

As lâmpadas do local de estavam todas quebradas. O pouco de luz que havia vinha da porta, revelando que se encontravam em algo parecido com um enorme depósito de equipamentos. Prateleiras e estantes, com inúmeros dispositivos utilizados para manutenção ou substituição de peças dos maquinários do Setor de Energia, além de caixas e caixotes, espalhavam-se por todo o local.

― Ben. Tennyson ― disse pausadamente a voz na escuridão ― mas que coincidência nos encontrarmos novamente...


	7. Occipital

O depósito de equipamentos se encontrava imerso numa escuridão palpável. A única fonte de luz que vinha pela porta atrás de Ben e Max Tennyson desenhava um trapézio luminoso no chão. De rifles apontados para a escuridão, os dois mantinham-se atentos a qualquer movimento.

Ben sentia como se devesse já ter se transformado há pelo menos quinze minutos. Seria muito mais fácil de resolver toda aquela situação.

Já Max, vez ou outra, olhava para o Encanador caído junto aos seus pés. Não podia se aproximar, então tinha que avaliar se ele ainda estava vivo apenas de longe. Qualquer movimento brusco poderia ser a abertura que a criatura nas trevas precisava para atacá-lo.

― Ben?

― Sim, vovô.

― Por acaso quando você separou o equipamento, se lembrou de trazer lanternas?

― Eu tinha que lembrar?

Max não respondeu. Apenas inspirou profundamente, depois deixou o ar sair dos pulmões livremente. Ele também não lembrou das lanternas.

― Me diga, Tennyson, qual a razão dessa visita inesperada? ― perguntou a voz na escuridão.

― Não seja ridículo, Albedo ― respondeu Ben ― viemos te capturar e você sabe disso.

― E como pretendem fazer isso?

― Nós...

― Pois se não me engano, vocês falharam miseravelmente na noite passada.

Ben percebeu um vulto se mover por cima das estantes mal iluminadas.

― O que faz pensar ― a voz havia mudado de lugar ― que dessa vez será diferente?

― Você nos pegou desprevenidos daquela vez. Não vai acontecer de novo.

Novamente o vulto se moveu para outra parte do depósito.

― Gosto da sua confiança, Tennyson.

― Mesmo? ― Bem se permitia um sorriso no rosto.

― Claro! Pois assim a sensação de vitória quando acabo contigo é muito mais gratificante! ― O vulto se aproximou correndo em direção ao Ben.

O jovem apontou a arma em direção ao vilão prestes a disparar, no entanto, Albedo não se encontrava mais no chão. Ele agora estava no ar, saltando por cima de Ben.

Um tiro de rifle acerta Albedo no meio de sua trajetória, jogando-o para um dos lados do depósito. Devido a escuridão, apenas se ouvia o som de algo se chocando contra várias caixas de madeira, ecoando sons de equipamentos e peças vindo ao chão.

― Ben, não deixe a conversa dele te distrair –um zumbido leve do rifle do avô indicava que o próximo tiro já estava preparado. ― Se Albedo ainda está aqui, significa que essa é a única saída desse depósito.

― Desgraçado... ― grunhiu Albedo.

― Se entregue, Albedo ― disse Max. ― Não queremos te machucar, mas se for preciso-

― Se for preciso o quê, Encanador! ― Albedo gritava e movia-se com rapidez pelo local, fazendo sua voz ressoar pelo enorme depósito e dificultando saber de onde vinha o som. ― Vai me ferir? Me matar?

Um caixote veio em direção a cabeça de Max, que se agachou no último segundo, ficando numa postura desfavorável que dificultava mirar. Um tranco em sua arma lhe fez perceber que seu rifle estava preso, amarrado por um feixe de fios brancos entrelaçados ― como uma teia de aranha ― que puxava sua arma, tentando desarmá-lo.

Ben seguiu a teia com sua mira em direção a escuridão e começou a disparar. Um, dois, três tiros, mesmo assim a teia não parava de ser tensionada.

 _Ou Albedo está conseguindo desviar_ ― pensou ― _ou minha mira continua péssima_...

Max ficou de pé e puxou o rifle com força, trazendo consigo a teia e Albedo que ainda a segurava. O objetivo de Max era simples: puxar e lançar o vilão na parede mais próxima. No entanto, a destreza de Albedo lhe permitiu aparar a trajetória e grudar na parede com suas seis patas de Aracnachimp, como um gato que cai de pé.

Ben mudou o seu sistema de tiro para o modo de _Tiro Rápido_ , permitindo uma maior frequência de tiros, embora de menor impacto. Apontando para a sua cópia-de-Macaco-aranha, ele disparou vários tiros em sequência. Seu alvo corria pela parede em direção ao teto, desviando dos lasers e deixando atrás de si uma trilha de sinais de combustão no concreto da estrutura. O alienígena saltou e seguiu fazendo suas acrobacias até se esconder novamente na escuridão.

― Sua mira é realmente horrível, Tennyson ― uma respiração ofegante era possível de se ouvir em meio ao breu. ― Deveria ter treinado mais antes de vir me enfrentar.

― Ah, é? ― respondeu Ben, colocando o rifle no suporte em suas costas ― Vamos ver se você ainda vai achar isso quando eu usar o... ― Ben apoiou a mão no disco do Omnitrix, fazendo-o se ativar.

Max segurou o braço do neto e disse com uma voz baixa e firme:

― Ben, você prometeu não usar o relógio.

― Mas, vovô...

O avô não podia encarar o neto pois sua atenção precisava ser mantida no vilão, mas sua expressão séria fez o neto entender que isso não era uma questão a ser discutida. Ainda mais naquele momento.

Ben estava irritado. Tudo poderia ser resolvido mais fácil se ele pudesse usar o relógio. Mas não podia. Não devia. Ele então pegou o rifle de suas costas e voltou a apontar para a escuridão.

― O que foi, Ben? ― o tom de voz do vilão extravasava provocação. ― Desistiu de se transformar?

― Não preciso do Omnitrix para acabar com você!

― Não seja contraditório, Tennyson ― a voz de Albedo mudava continuamente de lugar. ― Você mesmo sabe que um humano patético como você não tem a menor chance contra mim.

― ...

― Você não é nada sem seus bichinhos e você sabe disso!

― Ben, se acalme ― disse o avô.

― Você é um fraco! Um inútil! ― ficava cada vez mais difícil saber de onde vinha a voz com ele se movendo com tamanha destreza ― Se não fosse pelo Omnitrix você seria apenas um nada!

Cada fala, cada provocação fazia crescer dentro de Ben um único desejo: o de ser capaz de acertar o Albedo. Ele tentava prever movimentos, perceber para onde os vultos iriam, compreender de onde viria a voz.

De repente um pedaço de silhueta se destacou na parede à direita.

― Te peguei! ― Ben disparou.

Um grito se ouviu no instante em que o tiro acertou o braço do Encanador.

Ben e Max então perceberam o erro. O corpo caído do encanador já não se encontrava mais no chão. Em um dos movimentos de Albedo, o vilão agarrou o ferido e o prendeu na parede com teia.

― Não... E-eu... ― lamentou Ben.

― Que feio, Tennyson. O herói da Terra atacando um dos seus.

Ben apontou o rifle para a direção de onde a voz vinha, mas não era capaz de atirar. E se ele acertasse outro refém? Não era possível saber com toda essa escuridão. A mão de Ben tremia.

Max lamentou pelo neto. Ferir um dos seus é um arrependimento que é capaz de atormentar uma pessoa para o resto da vida.

― Ben, fique para trás. Eu cuido disso.

Max colocou o rifle nas costas e sacou a pistola laser. Era mais fácil de se locomover e mirar com uma arma mais portátil.

― Agora é a vez do velhote?

― Está com medo do velhote aqui acabar contigo?

― Vejo que essa confiança estúpida é mesmo um problema de família! ― Albedo saltava pelas estantes e teto, procurando uma abertura em Max que pudesse aproveitar.

Max disparava ao menor ruído que o aracnachimp fazia ao se mover, errando por uma questão de poucos centímetros.

Albedo por sua vez, sentia-se cada vez com mais dificuldade de se desviar. Os tiros estavam ficando cada vez mais certeiros. Era preciso desarmá-lo! Lançou uma teia de sua cauda em direção à pistola laser. Assim que sentiu que a teia havia se prendido, puxou-a de volta. No entanto, com a teia se aproximando, percebeu que não era a pistola laser que vinha na sua direção, mas sim, uma granada de atordoamento. O velhote trocou os objetos na mão no último segundo. E mais, de mira preparada, o encanador atirou na granada que explodiu há poucos centímetros do aracnachimp, explodindo numa onda de choque que fez Albedo ser lançado no fundo do depósito.

Ainda com a arma em mira, Max começou a se aproximar lentamente do local em que Albedo forçadamente pousou.

― Vovô! Está tudo bem? ― Ben mantinha-se parado junto à porta.

― Fique aí, Ben. ― respondeu o avô.

O garoto não discordou. Sentia que precisava daquela luz que vinha do corredor. Sem ela, não tinha certeza se seria capaz de dar mais um tiro se quer.

A figura de Max começava a desaparecer na escuridão. No fundo do corredor entre as estantes, se ouviam sons de difícil interpretação. Eram objetos sendo movidos? Metal caindo no chão? Um dos sons parecia uma caixa de parafusos que acabou de cair no chão. Os sons começaram a se intensificar... Seja onde for que Albedo caiu, dessa vez, ele não queria ser sutil e esconder a sua presença. Parecia como se ele estivesse movendo uma montanha de peças de metal, madeira e aço de cima de si.

A escuridão dificultava enxergar, mas aos poucos, a visão de Max começava a se acostumar com a baixa luminosidade e algumas coisas ficavam possíveis de se identificar. De cada lado, dispositivos e peças descansavam em prateleiras que pareciam se estender ao infinito. Atrás dele, seu neto mantinha-se de guarda na única saída daquele lugar. Na sua frente, uma enorme criatura que se movia lentamente em sua direção.


	8. Fazer o que precisa ser feito

Não estava em seus planos ativar a supertransformação. Na verdade, quis evitar a todo custo. Ele só queria entrar, pegar o que estava procurando e ir embora. Claro que haveria resistência, ele já sabia disso, mas esse maldito encanador não tinha o direito de humilhá-lo dessa maneira! Quem esse velhote pensa que é?

Albedo caminhava pelo corredor em direção à Max Tennyson.

Ele era Albedo, um galvaniano famoso por sua capacidade intelectual. Um dos principais cientistas do projeto de Azmuth. O único que foi capaz de ver o real potencial do Omnitrix e, por essa razão, foi descartado após defender seus ideais. Mas as coisas estavam prestes a mudar. Tudo isso ia mudar. E não era um humano patético metido a esperto que iria colocar tudo a perder.

***

Max ainda não era capaz de discernir o que era a criatura que se aproximava. Era algum outro alienígena de Albedo? Se sim, qual? Por estar com sua visão prejudicada pela escuridão, mais uma vez o Magistrado valorizou seus outros sentidos para avaliar a situação. O depósito cheirava a poeira e metal. Era possível se ouvir uma respiração profunda vindo da direção da criatura, mas nada de passos. Isso chamou a atenção de Max. Como uma criatura daquele tamanho não fazia som ao caminhar? Nem mesmo o chão vibrava com a sua aproximação...

― Albedo, pelo código de lei dos Encanadores eu ordeno que se entregue. ― disse o Magistrado. ― Não torne essa situação ainda pior para você. 

Não houve resposta.

Não houve reclamação, discordância ou qualquer fala irônica vindo da criatura.

Albedo continuou apenas caminhando.

― Albedo, não me obrigue a atirar.

Nada.

Max apontou a pistola em direção ao chão, num local em que ele achou que seria próximo dos pés da criatura, e disparou um tiro de aviso.

― Vovô? Está tudo bem? ― perguntou Ben.

― Fique aí, Ben! ― Max mantinha-se atento à criatura que vinha pela escuridão. ― Eu estou avisando, Albedo...

A criatura parou.

Por alguns segundos, o silêncio no local era mais denso que a própria escuridão.

E então Albedo avançou.

A criatura seguiu em grande velocidade em direção ao Magistrado. Max, por sua vez, começou a disparar sucessivos tiros na criatura, ao mesmo tempo que tentava se afastar sem tirar os olhos do monstro que se aproximava. Os tiros atingiam a pelagem de Albedo, mas pareciam não causar dano.

De repente, Max notou que seu pé esquerdo não era mais capaz de sair do chão. Viu então que não só o esquerdo, mas ambos os pés se encontravam presos numa grande massa de teia, grudando-os no chão. Ele levantou o olhar, a criatura continuava se aproximando. Tirou de trás de si o rifle e sem definir bem para onde estava mirando, disparou um projétil laser em direção à criatura.

Da arma, uma bola luminosa saiu e percorreu o corredor iluminando as prateleiras, o chão e até mesmo o vilão quando o acertou no meio do peito, empurrando-o por alguns metros.

Max finalmente conseguiu ter um vislumbre da criatura em que Albedo se transformou. Era algo como um enorme gorila azul com gigantescas patas de aranha que mantinham seu enorme corpo no ar.

Ben também notou toda a luminosidade que se acendeu no corredor em sua frente. Não foi capaz de ver a criatura com clareza, mas foi possível notar que seu avô precisava de ajuda: Albedo se transformou em algo grande demais para o avô lidar sozinho.

― Vovô! Estou indo!

― Não, Ben, fique aí!

Max viu que a criatura voltou a avançar em sua direção. Preparou a arma novamente, mas o projétil de grande impacto resultava em menor cadência de tiros também. De mira a postos ele novamente atirou, só que, dessa vez, a criatura desviou e continuou avançando. Outro tiro? Não dava tempo. Max soltou a arma, que ficou pendente na cinta, e com os braços cruzados frente ao rosto aguardou o impacto.

E ele veio.

Ben seguia em direção ao início do corredor quando algo passou do seu lado e chocou-se na parede atrás dele.

O jovem virou-se e viu seu avô deslizar pela parede e cair sentado inconsciente no chão. O sangue escorrendo pelo rosto de Max mostrava que eram graves os seus ferimentos.

― V-vovô?

Ben não sabia como reagir. O que ele deveria fazer? Correr em direção ao avô? Chamar ajuda? Os Encanadores poderiam ajudar! Mas e o Albedo? Ele poderia escapar e... Albedo... Ele era o culpado de tudo isso!

O jovem olha em direção ao corredor escuro e observa a imagem do gorila-aranha saindo lentamente da escuridão. Havia um sorriso irônico no rosto da criatura. Ele ainda tinha a ousadia de rir!?

Ben toca no disco do relógio fazendo um holograma aparecer. Não importava qual alienígena fosse, ele iria acabar com a raça do Albedo. Em seguida, pressionou o disco.

Uma luz verde revestiu Ben indicando que a transformação se iniciava.

O Omnitrix mais uma vez perfurou os tecidos do braço de Ben, espalhando uma dor lancinante, e afundou abaixo da pele como um parasita, para surgir novamente no meio de seu peito.

De novo não! ― pensou.

Ben começou a sentir uma fortíssima dor de cabeça. Uma enorme pressão se espalhava por todo seu cérebro, fazendo sua visão embaçar e uma grande vontade de vomitar surgir. O jovem levou as mãos à cabeça e sentiu algo estranho. Ao olhar para suas mãos, viu tufos castanhos de... o que eram isso? Cabelo? Seu cabelo!?

O garoto se contorceu quando as vértebras de sua coluna começaram a se deformar, fazendo com que seu tórax e abdome se comprimissem como uma lata de refrigerante sendo amassada. Sua pele dobrava e algumas costelas se partiam com o processo.

Suas mãos começaram a se deformar, com seus dedos se fundindo numa enorme garra. Já em suas pernas, duas linhas paralelas surgiram por suas coxas até os pés, dividindo pele, musculatura e ossos e fazendo com que cada membro se tornasse três. Formando no final seis pernas finas que se apoiavam nas pontas dos pés.

Já inteiramente desprovido de cabelos, Ben sentia como se sua cabeça fosse explodir! Sua mandíbula fixou-se ao crânio e ele agora não era mais capaz de mexer a boca, de tal maneira que seus gritos eram gemidos guturais ou pensamentos de profunda dor.

Seu corpo começava a adquirir uma tonalidade alaranjada e sua pele endurecia com a deposição de quitina, formando um exoesqueleto articulado revestindo todo a superfície de Ben.

Seu crânio crescia mais e mais, até o instante em que o espaço entre os ossos parietais se romperam, abrindo como portas de um armário e expondo um cérebro gigantesco a céu aberto. Incapaz de gritar, sua dor e agonia passava agora a ser projetada aos arredores através de sua telepatia.

Oi.

Licença.

Desculpe interromper a sua leitura, mas preciso pontuar algo antes de continuarmos.

Existe um boato na ficção que diz que nós humanos não somos capazes de usar 100% de nosso cérebro. Isso é mentira. Nosso cérebro é incrivelmente organizado e usa cada parte dele segundo a necessidade. Se precisamos mover a perna, uma parte mais ao centro se ativa. Se precisamos enxergar, a região do lobo occipital se ativa. E assim vai funcionando. Não existe a necessidade de se usar ele todo de uma vez. Só existe uma situação em que usamos 100% do nosso cérebro: quando estamos tendo uma convulsão. Como a do Artrópode nesse momento.

Assim que a luz da transformação se apagou, o depósito de equipamentos se encontrou imerso em um completo pandemônio. A telecinese do Artrópode levantou estantes, caixotes, equipamentos e tudo mais que poderia se encontrar no local e começou a girar e arremessar em todas as direções. Raios psiônicos oriundos do cérebro extremamente evoluído do alienígena eram disparados em mil direções, como uma enorme tempestade.

Albedo fincou suas patas no chão do depósito e tentava não ser arrastando pelo turbilhão de objetos e ondas telecinéticas que eram emanadas por Ben Tennyson. Com os braços, tentava se proteger de um motor ou caixote que vez ou outra o acertava de todas as direções. Ele sentia que, a qualquer momento, poderia perder a consciência, pois a pressão telepática sobre seu cérebro era insuportável, ele não conseguia pensar com clareza. Em alguns momentos, sentia até que seu corpo não o obedecia mais, como se uma nova ordem fosse imposta aos seus neurônios.

Albedo não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo. Ele via o cerebrocrustaceano no epicentro do turbilhão, com suas patas esticadas e suas garras dobradas sobre o tórax, com a calota craniana aberta, claramente sem controle de seus poderes. Ele estava inconsciente? Isso não importava, não era problema dele. Ele precisava sair dali.

O vilão procurou uma forma de chegar até a saída, mas não tinha ideia de como passar pelo Tennyson que se encontrava entre ele e a porta. Cada tentativa de passo ficava mais impossível com as ondas o empurrando mais e mais. De repente, uma enorme prateleira veio em sua direção, acertando-o e mantendo sua trajetória até atingir a parede de concreto do depósito.

O corpo “ _goriliforme”_ de Albedo atravessou a parede do depósito e chocou-se com um dos caminhões dos encanadores que se encontravam estacionados na parte de trás do Setor de Energia. Mesmo com um corpo resistente como o dele, o impacto foi doloroso o suficiente para obrigá-lo a se destransformar.

Desorientado e com o corpo dolorido, Albedo, em sua forma humana, saiu de cima dos escombros do caminhão e procurou se esconder até encontrar uma forma de conseguir escapar dali. Se transformar novamente não seria possível. Não tão cedo. Lhe restava apenas esperar e torcer pra que o descontrole de Tennyson ficasse contido dentro do depósito.

No interior a situação tendia a piorar ainda mais. As paredes e colunas que compunham a estrutura do prédio começavam a trincar. Em alguns pontos, partes do telhado começaram a cair e a se juntar no turbilhão que levitava, girava, destruía e arremessava tudo que tivesse ao alcance do Artrópode.

Ben era como uma casca vazia de destruição. No centro do furacão, a única coisa que era capaz de fazer era sofrer.

Dor

Agonia

Medo

Arrependimento

Dor

Medo

Dor

Dor

Dor

Um projétil luminoso acerta o cerebrocrustaceano, obrigando Ben a voltar a sua forma humana e pondo um fim ao caos. Os objetos antes no ar, começam a cair pela gravidade, formando uma chuva de destroços.

Junto a porta, Max abaixa seu rifle.

Uma lágrima corta seu rosto.


	9. Daquilo que não foi dito...

Todos os presentes no quarto mantinham-se em silêncio, ouvindo o médico com atenção.

― Infelizmente ainda é cedo para se dizer o quanto a crise convulsiva pode tê-lo machucado. Ele pode sim acabar ficando com alguma sequela, mas também pode sair ileso dessa condição.

Cada vez que o médico parava de falar, o silêncio cobria o ambiente. Os únicos sons eram os dos aparelhos ligados a Ben.

― E quando vamos saber se ele está com algum grau de sequela? ― Perguntou Gwen. De pé ao lado da cama do primo, seus braços cruzados eram uma tentativa de conter a ansiedade e se sentir ao mesmo tempo abraçada.

― Isso só conseguiremos dizer quando ele acordar.

Sim...

Acordar.

Benjamin Tennyson se encontrava em coma.

Após o descontrole da transformação do Artrópode, Ben foi socorrido pela equipe médica e trazido à base dos Encanadores. Vô Max também recebeu os primeiros socorros, mas seus ferimentos físicos eram menos graves do que se pensavam.

― Alguma ideia de quando isso pode acontecer? ― perguntou Kevin. Encostado na parede do quarto, ele evitava olhar para o amigo ferido.

― Não sabemos. Alguns pacientes retornam do coma em questão de horas, outros podem levar dias. ― Respondeu o médico. ― Infelizmente há relatos de pacientes que só retornaram depois de anos. Isso muda de paciente para paciente.

O médico se esforçava para confortar Gwen, Kevin e Vô Max. Mas também sabia que era preciso os familiares terem plena noção do atual estado de saúde de Ben, por isso, mesmo que fosse sofrido, a verdade acabava sendo muito mais reconfortante do que uma esperança infundada.

― Manteremos ele em constante observação de nossa equipe. Qualquer novidade informaremos a família.

― Obrigada, doutor Lünderg ― agradeceu, Gwen.

― Qualquer dúvida é só me chamarem. Deixarei vocês sozinhos por agora. Com licença ― e fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si.

Novamente, os únicos que se dispuseram a conversar entre si eram os aparelhos médicos com seus bipes e vuuucks.

― ...

― ...

― ...

Bip ― fez o monitor cardíaco.

― ...

― ...

― ...

Bip.

― ...

― ...

― ...

Bip.

― A culpa foi minha ― começou Kevin.

― Kevin, não diga isso, ninguém de nós têm culpa... ― rebateu Gwen.

― O Tennyson não sabe se cuidar sem a porcaria do relógio dele, Gwen, você sabe disso!

― Isso não importa, Kevin! ― uma lágrima teimava em querer sair ― O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Agora a gente tem é que tentar descobrir uma forma de ajudá-lo.

― Como!?

― A-a gente...

― Você sabe operar o cérebro de alguém!?

― Eu p-posso...

― Consertar neurônios!?

― N-nã-

― Como é que a gente vai ajudar ele então, Gwen, vai me diga!

― Eu não sei!!! ― a lágrima escapou.

A lágrima de Kevin escapou também.

― ...

― ...

Sentado na poltrona do acompanhante, com uma faixa rodeando sua testa, Max se mantinha em constante diálogo com seus pensamentos. Vez ou outra o diálogo se transformava numa enorme discussão, com direito a palavras de baixo calão e ofensas que fariam até o mais pacífico dos monges se ofender. Mas por fora. Sua expressão era serena e séria.

Ele então se levantou e seguiu em direção à porta.

― Vovô, onde o senhor vai? ― disse Gwen.

― Vou procurar Azmuth ― respondeu sem se virar.

― Um de nós vai com o senh-

― Não.

― Mas vovô...

Max olhou para a neta. Ele não disse nenhuma palavra. Esperou a inteligência dela compreender todas as palavras não ditas e que ele não seria capaz de dizer.

Gwen entendeu. 

― Tome cuidado, por favor ― ela disse por fim.

― Tomarei. Cuidem do Ben e qualquer novidade... Já sabem.

― Avisaremos.

Durante o diálogo do avô e neta, foi a vez de Kevin se manter em silêncio com seus pensamentos. Assim que Max Tennyson saiu pela porta, Kevin também decidiu enfim o que iria fazer:

― Estou saindo.

― Para onde você vai?

― Atrás do Albedo.

― Não seja estúpido, Kevin!

― Relaxa, Gwen!

― Como assim, relaxa!?

― Eu não vou enfrentá-lo... Vou tentar descobrir o que ele está planejando. 

Alguns segundos de silêncio antes de Gwen retomar a fala:

― Me promete.

― ...

― Kevin, eu te conheço o suficiente pra saber que você vai partir pra cima do Albedo no primeiro instante que você encontrá-lo, então nã-

― Eu prometo.

― ...

― ...

― Vamos pegá-lo. Juntos ― disse Gwen.

― Por que não vamos agora?

― Preciso tentar uma coisa.

― Ok...

― ...

― ...

― ...

― Tome cuidado ― disse Kevin.

― Você também.

Antes de fechar a porta, Kevin olhou para Bem por pouquíssimos segundos. Acenou uma negativa com a cabeça e saiu do quarto, seguindo em direção à garagem da base.

Gwen ficou alguns minutos olhando para Ben. Ao seu redor, os aparelhos continuavam a sua sinfonia rigidamente obedecida. A jovem descruzou os braços e segurou uma das mãos do primo e disse:

― Você vai sair dessa, Ben. Eu sei disso. E eu vou fazer de tudo pra te ajudar...

Gwen se afastou da cama e se sentou na poltrona de acompanhante. Cruzou suas pernas e posicionou suas mãos em posição de meditação. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes antes de abri-los com uma luz rósea os preenchendo.

Sua mente já não se encontrava mais no quarto.

Viajava através do espaço.

Através do tempo.

De dimensões.

Percorria caminhos inimagináveis pela mente humana.

De repente.

Parou.

Gwen se viu num corredor entre estantes de livros. O local apresentava um teto alto, com uma bela abóbada adornada. Ela caminhou pelo corredor até chegar numa área larga, elevada, bem iluminada, com apenas uma mesa e uma cadeira, já ocupados.

Então disse:

― Oi, Encantriz.


	10. Coração de pedra

Gwen não decidiu isso por impulso. Ela analisou tudo com o máximo de cuidado que o tempo lhe permitia, mas infelizmente não tinha jeito. Se havia alguma coisa além das fronteiras da ciência que poderia ajudar o Ben, essa coisa estaria na biblioteca.

― Oi, Encantriz.

Gwen aguardou alguma resposta de sua arqui-inimiga. No entanto, Encantriz se mantinha sentada de costas para Gwen, concentrada em suas anotações.

Em filmes e desenhos, é comum representar as vozes da consciência como duas figuras opostas que contra-argumentam entre si. No caso de Gwen, nesse momento as vozes de sua consciência poderiam ser representadas por uma enorme torcida organizada que gritava “Não faz isso! Vai dar problema!” e segurava uma faixa escrita “Vai dar errado e eu avisei!”

Mesmo assim, ela sentia que precisava tentar.

― Encantriz, sou eu a-

A jovem se interrompeu no exato instante em que a imagem de Encantriz começava a se desfazer numa névoa violeta. Uma ilusão! De mesma forma súbita, Gwen sentiu atrás de si uma presença prestes a atacá-la.

Gwen saltou pra frente seguida de uma cambalhota, desviando do raio violeta que passou por cima dela e atingiu a cadeira da ilusão. Ao completar o movimento, parou com um dos joelhos no chão. Virou-se para o corredor com as estantes de livros e observou a vilã se aproximar com um cajado em mãos.

― Gwendolin... Nunca te ensinaram que é falta de educação invadir a casa dos outros?

― Encantriz, eu não vim pra lutar!

― Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ter entrado sem permissão! – Encantriz aponta o cajado em direção à Gwen e dispara outro raio.

Gwen novamente salta e desvia do projétil faltando poucos centímetros para atingir o seu ombro. A torcida organizada de sua consciência se encontrava em frenesi: Nunca estiveram tão certa sobre ela estar errada!

Encantriz tira de dentro de sua bolsa duas pequenas estatuetas esféricas e as lança no chão, em seguida, invoca:

― Petrus movidious!

As estatuetas começam a crescer de tamanho e a mudar de forma, como um tatu bola se abrindo, até se tornar dois golens de pedra de cerca de 2 metros de altura.

― Acabem com ela.

Gwen começou a correr em fuga. Os golens seguiam atrás, destruindo mesas, cadeiras, estantes, livros, tudo que havia pelo caminho.

Droga! ― pensou Gwen ― Se eu estivesse com a minha magia, agora esses monstros já teriam virado entulho de demolição! Espera um pouco...

Gwen parou de correr. Ela se vira e encara as criaturas que lhe perseguiam. Como enormes tratores, eles deixavam atrás de si um rastro de destruição. Vinham direto em sua direção. No entanto, ela não se mexia.

O chão tremia.

Os rugidos das criaturas faziam vibrar toda a estrutura da biblioteca.

Os golens batiam ombro-com-ombro competindo entre si para ver quem venceria a corrida e esmagaria a humana de uma vez por todas.

E Gwen não se mexia...

Eles estavam chegando perto.

Mais perto.

Gwen mantinha-se firme, sem demonstrar um só traço de hesitação.

Mais perto.

Mais.

Mais!

E atravessaram o corpo de Gwen sem lhe causar nenhum dano.

Faz todo o sentido Gwen não poder usar magia, quando você para pra pensar. Magia é algo físico. Uma interação entre a energia e o ambiente ao redor. Só que ela não está nos arredores. Muito menos na biblioteca. Pelo menos fisicamente.

A criaturas estranharam, esperavam mais gritos, sangue ou pelo menos alguns ossos quebrados, mas não teve nada disso. Ao contrário. Sua vítima permanecia de pé como se nada houvesse acontecido. Os golens de pedra novamente partiram para cima da jovem. Davam socos, chutes, porradas no chão que faziam abrir crateras no piso da biblioteca, mas a sensação era a de que em todo momento estavam golpeando o ar.

Gwen caminhou em direção a Encantriz calmamente, enquanto as criaturas de pedra insistiam em tentar acertá-la. Faltando alguns metros para alcançar a posição da vilã, Gwen parou e a encarou.

― Parem! ― Gritou Encantriz. Era perda de tempo tentar golpear um corpo astral.

As criaturas pararam seus esforços inúteis e se posicionaram atrás de sua dona.

― O que você quer, Gwen?

― Preciso de sua ajuda.

― Não. ― E bateu o cajado no chão. Uma luz violeta cobriu o ambiente.

Gwen levou as mãos aos olhos devido a luminosidade excessiva. Não dava pra enxergar nada além de violeta. Quando sua visão voltou ao normal, percebeu estar de volta à Ala Médica do quartel dos Encanadores.

― Argh, como eu detesto ela!

Gwen arrumou sua postura novamente para meditação, disciplinou sua respiração e voltou a se concentrar.

Sua mente voltou para a Biblioteca de Encantriz.

A feiticeira utilizava de magia para reverter a destruição na biblioteca causada pelas suas criaturas. Um golem levantava uma estante, o outro carregava uma pilha de livros de um lado para o outro.

― Encantriz! – disse Gwen.

― Você de novo, garota!?

― Sim! Não estou feliz com isso também, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda!

― Eu já disse que não.

― Você nem ouviu qual é o meu pedido!

― Tem razão. Diga.

― Obrigada. ― Gwen esboçou um leve sorriso. Havia esperança então! ― Há dois di-

Encantriz bate o cajado no chão. Luz violeta. Gwen está de volta à Ala Médica.

― Aaaah, que vontade de quebrar a cara dela! ― Gwen caminhava pelo quarto de um lado para o outro. ― Fazer ela engolir aquele cajado!

― Mocinha, com licença ― Uma enfermeira surge na porta do quarto ― Estamos em uma área médica, vou pedir que, por gentileza, controle a altura da voz.

― Me desculpe... ― disse envergonhada.

A enfermeira acenou com a cabeça e fechou a porta do quarto.

Olha o tipo de humilhação que Encantriz me faz passar! – pensou.

Com o silêncio, Gwen voltou a ouvir os bipes dos aparelhos médicos e olhou para o primo. Era preciso calma. Há coisas mais importantes em jogo neste momento.

Gwen volta a se sentar na cadeira de acompanhante e a recomeçar sua magia de projeção astral. Posição. Olhos fechados. Mente concentrada. Espaço. Tempo. Dimensões...

***

― Anda, criatura, levanta essa estante! ― Encantriz coordenava os trabalhos de reparação. ― Não, eu já disse, livros de magia Terka naquela estante!

Com seu cajado, ela reparava as crateras no chão, movia objetos de volta a posição inicial, fazia vasos estilhaçados voltarem no tempo e se “des-estilhaçarem”. Em questão de alguns minutos, a biblioteca voltou ao seu estado natural.

― Perfeito! ― Ela observava os frutos de seu trabalho com orgulho ― Pronto, minhas crianças, agora voltem.

Os golens começaram a reduzir de tamanho e a torcer sua própria forma, adquirindo um aspecto de esfera de pedra, de tamanho suficiente para caber numa mão. Encantriz pegou as duas esferas do chão e as colocou em sua bolsa. Enquanto fechava o zíper, disse:

― Você não desiste mesmo, hein, garota?

Atrás dela, Gwen mantinha-se de pé a observando.

Encantriz encara a jovem. Seu olhar passeia pelo rosto de Gwen, analisando cada centímetro de musculatura: a boca fechada e tensa, a gota de suor que escorria pela têmpora, os olhos... Ela conhecia esses olhos.

A vilã revisitou suas memórias. Por alguns instantes, ao olhar para Gwen era como se estivesse olhando para uma versão mais nova de si. Ela conhecia aquela expressão. Aquele olhar. Aquela dor.

― Tá, que seja ― disse, virando o olhar e balançando uma mão como quem espanta pensamentos. ― Pode usar os livros. Basta apontar para algum que a biblioteca vai te ajudar a lê-los.

Gwen sorriu.

― Obrigada.

Encantriz não respondeu. Apenas seguiu pelos corredores da biblioteca para continuar seus estudos.

Deveria desistir, Gwendolin ― pensou ― Acredite em mim, é menos doloroso...


	11. Um encaixe na agenda de compromissos

Kevin iniciou sua jornada investigativa assim que saiu do Quartel dos Encanadores. Precisava manter a cabeça ocupada para não fazer besteira, então procurar pistas e tentar entender o plano do Albedo era algo que poderia lhe manter “distraído” por bastante tempo.

O que ele faria quando encontrasse o galvaniano, ele já não sabia dizer com certeza: Quão grande era a força de vontade dele em manter a promessa que fez com Gwen?

Em seu carro, Kevin viajava pela cidade em busca de informações. Entrou em bases de motoqueiros, atravessou a Cidade baixa, passou por redes de tv e lixões de tecnologia alienígena. Em questão de horas, trafegou por quase toda Bellwood.

Mesmo sem querer, foi obrigado a rever velhos conhecidos. Chamar de amigos talvez fosse demais, pois boa parte deles gostariam de ver a cabeça de Kevin ser servida numa bandeja de prata, com molho de churrasco como acompanhamento.

E foi numa série de encontros casuais com Argit, o porcupine trambiqueiro do submundo, que Kevin descobriu uma de suas informações mais relevantes:

― Vamos, Argit, fale o que sabe!

― E-espera um pouco, Kevin, meu chapa! ― Argit se encontrava de ponta-cabeça, sendo segurado por Kevin apenas por uma de suas pernas. Abaixo dele, uma queda de cerca de 20 andares. ― Q-qual a necessidade dessa agressividade toda?

― Você está fugindo de mim desde a primeira vez que me viu.

― Sim, mas...

― Na segunda vez, correu por cima do meu carro e arranhou a pintura com suas garras.

― Mesmo!? Olha, dá pra paga-

― Na terceira, você tentou disparar esses teus espinhos nojentos em mim quando eu estava prestes a te agarrar.

― Mas você estava feito de metal, eu sabia que não ia te machucar e-

― Na quarta vez, você jogou uma lata de lixo no meu para-brisa e me fez bater o carro.

― Isso eu já não consigo pagar...

― Depois armou uma emboscada com Octógono e Romboide na Cidade Baixa pra me capturar.

― Eles me disseram que iam fazer uma festa surpresa pra você. Não imaginei que iam tentar arrancar a sua cabeça...

Kevin olhava Argit de cima, com a visão da avenida logo abaixo. O trambiqueiro mostrou um sorriso amarelo. Kevin reagiu como os bons modos do contrato social obriga e disse sorrindo:

― Fico feliz que depois de tudo, conseguiu _arrumar_ um espaço na sua agenda tão apertada para conversar comigo, _caro amigo_.

― Q-que isso, meu chapa, amigo é pra essas coisas... ― Argit sentia o vento balançar seu corpo de um lado para o outro ― M-mas será que não dava pra me colocar no chão pra gente conversar como duas pessoas c-civilizadas?

― Dá não.

― Entendi... ― Argit via os carros passando abaixo dele como pequenas formiguinhas coloridas. ― E-então me fala, como posso te ajudar?

Kevin adquiriu uma expressão séria e disse:

― Albedo.

― Não conheço.

O jovem osmosiano abriu um dos dedos da mão que segurava o porcupine.

― P- _péra_ aí! ― Argit tentava se mexer o mínimo possível para não acabar escapando da mão de Kevin e cair numa morte certa ― A-acho que estou me lembrando de a-alguma coisa.

― Imaginei que estava.

― Albedo... Albedo...

Kevin abriu mais um dedo. O vento naquela altura golpeava com violência.

― Albedo! Lembrei! S-sim, ele me procurou. Ele queria informações sobre alguns equipamentos e materiais.

― _Pra_ quê?

― Eu não sei.

― Argit...

― _Tô_ falando sério, eu não sei!

Kevin confiou na resposta. Voltou a dobrar os dois dedos ao redor da perna do interrogado.

― O que ele _tava_ procurando?

― N-não posso dizer.

Kevin abriu três dedos da mão.

― Ah, meu Deus! ― Argit se desesperava, cobria os olhos com as mãos para tentar evitar a vertigem e o medo que sentia ao olhar para baixo.

― O que ele queria, Argit. Vamos diga logo!

― E-ele vai acabar comigo se descobrir que eu falei alguma coisa, Kevin, e você sabe disso!

― Relaxa, eu não vou deixar. Eu te dou cobertura.

― Esse tipo de “ _cobertura_ ”!? Dispenso!

Kevin se perguntou se Gwen aprovaria seus métodos. Com certeza não. Voltou a fechar a mão e segurar o porcupine com firmeza. Saiu da beirada do prédio, carregando Argit e o soltou no chão do telhado.

― Argit, eu preciso de alguma informação. Vamos, me ajuda a te ajudar.

O trambiqueiro apalpava o chão ao redor, procurando garantir que estava novamente em solo firme e tentando acalmar o coração que quase saia pela boca de tão acelerado. Ele encarava Kevin com raiva em seus olhos. Sua vontade era a de enfiar mil espinhos na cara dele e fugir dali. Não seria tão difícil, era só se inclinar um pouco pra frente e...

***

Kevin caminhava caverna adentro.

“ _Tadenita_ ”, foi o que Argit disse antes de virar de costas e ir embora. A relação dos dois não era a das melhores, mas digamos que ambos tinham “ _crédito de canalhice_ ” o suficiente um com o outro pra poder “ _deixar mais essa passar...”_

O interior da caverna apresentava sinais de mineração. Um ou outro carrinho de transporte se encontrava parado num trilho. Haviam várias picaretas jogadas pelo caminho. De vez em quando, se encontrava um pequeno pedaço de minério Tadenita caído num canto, isolado. E é um fato: a caverna estava quieta e vazia demais...

Kevin continuou pelo caminho, seguindo o trilho de transporte até chegar numa abertura com vozes e sons vindo de dentro. O trilho seguia abertura adentro e descia numa curva suave até chegar numa intersecção de trilhos no meio de um grande espaço dentro da caverna. Ao centro, _Vulkanus_ e cerca de cinquenta capangas mineradores se encontravam reunidos.

Os pequenos _minions_ mineradores caminhavam de um lado para o outro, carregando peças e equipamentos. Vulkanus se encontrava fora de sua armadura. Armadura essa que lhe garantia pelo menos mais dois metros de altura, o que somando com sua estatura física, lhe permitia alcançar algo na faixa de 2,60m no total.

Kevin ouviu atrás de si um som se aproximando e saltou pela abertura instantes antes de quase ser acertado por uma picareta de um minerador. O jovem saltou no trilho e deslizou pelo ferro, como um skatista em um corrimão, até chegar ao solo, ficando a poucos metros de Vulkanus e rodeado de _minions_.

― E aí, Vulkanus.

― O que você quer, osmosiano? ― Vulkanus não se virou. Sobre uma plataforma móvel que alterava a altura segundo sua vontade, continuou mexendo em sua armadura.

Kevin notou que a tão famosa armadura se encontrava extremamente danificada. Faltava um braço, além da presença de perfurações, algumas chapas estavam pendentes no chão e fios saiam de aberturas do exoesqueleto.

Vulkanus se incomodava por estar sendo observado nessa situação, então perguntou novamente com mais brutalidade em sua voz:

― Diga, o que quer!?

― Albedo ― respondeu Kevin.

Sabe quando a gente está falando alguma besteira com um amigo na sala de aula e, de repente, todos silenciam e você solta aquela informação constrangedora que ressoa pela sala e faz todo mundo virar para você e te encarar? Pois bem, foi dessa forma que a caverna reagiu para a fala de Kevin.

Muitos dos mineradores largaram as peças e equipamentos que estavam em mãos e empunharam suas picaretas, prontos para atacar Kevin à primeira ordem. Seu líder, no entanto, mantinha-se atento aos consertos de sua armadura.

― Não sei de nada ― respondeu Vulkanus.

― Tenho _quase_ certeza que sabe sim... ― Kevin encarava o vilão que soldava uma chapa na lateral do exoesqueleto.

― Está achando engraçado, moleque? ― Vulkanus largou sua ferramenta e finalmente encarou Kevin.

― Na verdade, tô achando sim.

― Trapaceiro, mentiroso, irresponsável, eu sempre te achei ― Vulkanus cerrava os olhos com raiva ― mas estúpido eu nunca imaginei que fosse. Está querendo que eu acabe com você, osmosiano?

― O que foi? _Tá_ com vergonha que levou uma surra do Albedo e fica fazendo ameaças pra tentar disfarçar!?

Os segundos que se seguiram pareciam durar minutos. Talvez o silêncio tenso fosse uma variável importante na construção do _ambiente de desconforto_ em que se encontravam.

O silêncio foi quebrado no instante que o vilão deu a ordem:

― Acabem com ele!

Os mineradores atacaram todos de uma só vez. Kevin disparava chutes e socos, lançando _minions_ para todos os lados. A caverna se revestiu do som da batalha.

Vulkanus virou-se de costas para a confusão e continuou os consertos em sua armadura. Com um alicate ele cortava alguns fios e os reposicionavam no interior de um dos painéis laterais.

Kevin saltou por sobre um carrinho de transporte e o chutou em direção aos capangas que vinha em sua direção. Um minerador saltou pronto a acertar a sua cabeça, quando ele o agarrou ainda no ar e o arremessou na parede mais próxima.

Vulkanus descia a plataforma até a altura dos joelhos da armadura e parafusava a articulação direita. Procurou um parafuso, quando percebeu que ele se encontrava entre seus lábios. Pensou um “ _nossa como sou distraído_ ” e continuou a parafusar.

Kevin se livrou de dois mineradores que saltou em suas costas, jogando-os contra os pilares de madeira que sustentavam um dos trilhos. Dois outros _minions_ corriam em sua direção, um deles golpeou com a picareta à direita de seu rosto. Kevin desviou, em seguida, socou o minerador com força suficiente para lançá-lo em direção ao outro capanga, deixando ambos desmaiados.

Vulkanus, por sua vez, com a plataforma na altura do tórax da armadura, terminava de repor as chapas dos ombros e concluía os últimos retoques. Percebeu então que os sons da balbúrdia haviam cessados. Ouvia-se apenas uma única respiração ofegante.

― Vulkanus! ― De pé, rodeado por vários capangas inconscientes, Kevin mantinha o olhar fixo no vilão.

― ... - Vulkanus procurava disfarçar seu incômodo.

― O Albedo, pra onde ele foi!?

O vilão mantinha o silêncio. Sua arrogância não lhe permitia assumir que perdeu. _Duas vezes_ ainda.

Um minerador remanescente saltou em direção à Kevin, de picareta em punho, pronto a perfurar o peito do jovem. Kevin, segurou a ferramenta e socou o rosto do capanga fazendo-o soltar a ferramenta.

Vulkanus então sentiu um vento passar ao lado de seu rosto no instante que a picareta atingiu o centro do tórax de sua armadura.

O núcleo da armadura virou uma bola de fogo ao explodir, transformando o exoesqueleto em milhares de pedaços. Vulkanus foi arremessado com a onda de choque e deslizou de costas pelo chão até ser parado pelo pé de Kevin, apoiado em sua enorme cabeça.

― Eu vou perguntar só mais uma vez ― Kevin se encontrava revestido de Tadenita, com seu braço deformado numa enorme ponta, lembrando uma estalagmite verde, que balançava por sobre os olhos do vilão ― Onde. Está. O Albedo?

***

Kevin parou o carro assim que chegou no local. Uma enorme construção, com sua arquitetura baseada nos castelos do século XVI, ornada com bandeiras vermelhas. Cavaleiros caminhavam de um lado para o outro, fazendo a segurança do local.

― Tinha que ser os _nerds-cabeça-de-lata_...


	12. Máscaras

Max Tennyson caminhava pela pista de decolagem em direção à nave Encanadora. Faltando poucos metros, viu o Mecânico-chefe Dankker descer pela rampa de embarque da espaçonave com um lenço secando o suor da testa.

\- Magistrado Tennyson! – O mecânico-chefe procurava um bolso para guardar o seu lenço, percebendo que todos estavam ocupados com alguma ferramenta ou lanche para mais tarde, desistiu e resolveu continuar com o lenço em mãos. – Está tudo pronto para a viagem: tanque abastecido, sistema de hiperespaço revisado e água nos limpadores de para-brisa. É só ligar e partir!

\- Muito obrigado, Dankker! – Max respondeu sorrindo - Peço desculpas por ter que ajeitar tudo tão em cima da hora...

\- Que isso, Magistrado, é o meu trabalho!

\- De qualquer forma, muito obrigado, fico lhe devendo uma.

Max subiu a rampa de embarque carregando consigo apenas uma mala de mão. Quando estava prestes a fechar a porta de embarque, o mecânico-chefe chamou sua atenção para dizer:

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Max, não se preocupe. Cuidaremos dele.

O magistrado acenou uma afirmativa com a cabeça e encarou o chão da nave enquanto a porta de embarque se fechava.

***

A espaçonave havia acabado de sair da atmosfera da Terra e seguia pela infinitude sombria do espaço.

Max, vestido com o traje espacial dos encanadores, verificava as condições e dados informados pelos painéis da nave. Vez ou outra, um determinado ponto do trajeto precisava ser corrigido, mas tirando isso, a espaçonave viajava tranquila e serena, com tudo funcionando nos conformes.

O magistrado ativou o piloto automático da nave e preparou o carregamento do hiperespaço. Mesmo com velocidade superior ao da luz, a viagem poderia durar alguns dias. Levantou-se da cadeira do piloto e seguiu caminhando pelos corredores da espaçonave. Tratava-se de uma nave de tamanho pequeno, com suporte para cerca de cinco tripulantes; mas, no momento, apenas Max ocupava as mediações do local.

Só.

Apenas ele e seus pensamentos.

Seus malditos pensamentos.

_***_

_Max sentia dor. Uma dor pulsante se espalhava pela parte posterior da cabeça. Escuridão. Aos poucos, conseguiu abrir uma fresta entre as pálpebras. Dor. Seu corpo caído sentado no chão do depósito. A cabeça latejava._

_Um caixote choca-se na parede ao seu lado. O que foi isso! Os olhos alertas tentavam compreender as imagens borradas que lutavam para ser formar em sua visão. Mais dor._

_Max sentiu como se uma onda de choque empurrasse seu corpo contra a parede. Um feixe elétrico amarelo chocou-se no chão ao seu lado. A visão começava a adquirir o mínimo de definição. Algo laranja... Uma fuga de ideias acometeu sua mente, por alguns instantes não era capaz de dizer quem era ou onde estava. Novamente outra onda de choque lhe pressionava._

_Não consigo respirar._

_De alguma forma seu cérebro não era mais capaz de transmitir impulsos nervosos e seu diafragma ficou paralisado. De mesma maneira súbita, a respiração voltou. A imagem à sua frente começava a adquirir significado..._

_Ben..._

_Max tenta com dificuldade se levantar. Com a mão apoiada no chão, tentava vencer a gravidade que nesse instante se assemelhava à de Júpiter. Ele procurava ao mesmo tempo ficar em pé e se manter fixo no chão para não ser levado pelo turbilhão de objetos que voavam pelo ambiente._

_Ben!_

_Ele olhou para o neto em sua forma cerebrocrustaceana no epicentro do caos, sem nenhum controle de seus poderes. Culpa. Uma abertura numa das paredes posteriores do depósito permitia que mais luz entrasse no ambiente. O teto começava a rachar e, em alguns pontos, parte da estrutura começava a ceder. Ele precisava fazer algo. Quis gritar pelo nome do neto, na vã esperança de ser ouvido, mas naquele momento seu cérebro não sabia mais como falar._

_Não sabia o que fazer. Do seu lado, o rifle balançava pendente pela cinta diagonal. Não tinha outro jeito..._

_Pegou o rifle._

_***_

Max virou uma curva no corredor e parou em frente a uma das portas dos dormitórios, que se abriu automaticamente com a aproximação. O local, antes ocupado por camas e alguns armários, agora se encontrava revestido de equipamentos médicos do chão ao teto. Tudo automatizado e ligado ao sistema de inteligência artificial da espaçonave.

Obrigado mais uma vez, Dankker – pensou.

Claro que ele não estava completamente recuperado. Mas ele precisava ir atrás de Azmuth. Ele precisava tirar o Omnitrix do braço de Ben. E como fazer isso ainda estando em recuperação? Simples: cobrando todos os favores pendentes possíveis e quebrando cerca de vinte e três artigos de conduta do código dos encanadores.

De repente, o silêncio foi coberto pela voz computadorizada da nave:

\- Hiperespaço carregado. Ativar hiperespaço?

\- Há alguma pendência que limite a ativação? – Max sempre achou incômodo responder a IA de naves. É esquisito falar com algo que não é capaz de se ver.

\- Não, Magistrado.

\- Pode ativar.

\- Ativando hiperespaço.

Um som agudo se espalhou por toda a nave. Pela janela, o que antes eram pontos fixos de brilhos fantasmas, agora se tornavam linhas horizontais sem sinais de começo ou fim. Um leve tranco indicava que a espaçonave acabou de entrar no hiperespaço. Agora era apenas aguardar.

\- Hiperespaço ativado – disse a voz computadorizada. – Destino: Galvan Prime. Tempo estimado: 64 horas terrestres.

\- Certo. Obrigado comput-

A dor de cabeça em Max voltou a aparecer. Não era a primeira vez que acontecia e não seria a última se ele não fizesse o tratamento adequado, segundo seu médico. “Duas semanas em câmara de suspensão, com medicamentos para impedir a progressão da lesão, em infusão contínua”. A contraproposta de Max foi: “O quanto do tratamento eu consigo fazer com equipamentos médicos das nossas espaçonaves?”

A dor durou alguns segundos que pareciam horas. O ponto positivo é que de mesma maneira súbita que surgia, também desaparecia. O negativo: mais cedo ou mais tarde ela voltava novamente.

Max tirou a parte mais grosseira de seu uniforme e se sentou na cama de hospital preparada especialmente para ele. Braços automatizados saíram das paredes e começaram a se mover ao seu redor, preparando os equipamentos médicos necessários para iniciar o tratamento. O movimento acelerado e absurdamente coordenado dos braços mecânicos lhe fez voltar à entrada do Setor Leste de Energia.

***

_Max carregava Ben em seus braços e corria pelos corredores do Setor de Energia. Assim que avistou as ambulâncias dos Encanadores estacionadas na entrada, correu em direção aos veículos e começou a gritar:_

_\- Médico! Preciso de um médico!_

_Uma paramédica se afastou de um paciente que estava sendo colocado em uma das ambulâncias, indicando que poderiam partir sem ela e correu em direção à Max e Ben._

_\- O que aconteceu!? – A paramédica solicitava, com a mão, uma maca para um dos enfermeiros._

_\- E-eu não sei! – Max colocou cuidadosamente Ben sobre a maca móvel. – Ele estava tendo problemas com o Omnitrix e parece que perdeu o controle com uma de suas transformações._

_A paramédica olhou confusa para Max. Do que diabos ele estava falando? Ela voltou o olhar para o jovem desacordado, a princípio, não o reconheceu, mas ao ver o relógio com o símbolo dos Encanadores em seu punho, tudo fez sentido:_

_\- Este é Ben Tennyson!?_

_\- Exato – respondeu Max._

_De repente, o Bem inconsciente voltou a mexer seu corpo. Não com movimentos coordenados como “acenar um olá” com a mão ou “um joinha com o polegar”, mas com movimentos desconexos, como se todas as musculaturas passassem a serem contraídas desorganizadamente, fazendo-o tremer e balançar por sobre a maca._

_\- Ele está convulsionando! Jackson me ajude a virá-lo – gritou a paramédica para o enfermeiro._

_Max manteve-se paralisado. Ele sabia o que fazer, ele conhecia o básico dos primeiros socorros, mas naquele momento, naquele instante, não era capaz de mover um músculo se quer._

_O corpo do jovem balançava com uma força que Max jamais imaginou que o neto teria, os enfermeiros e a paramédica tentavam mantê-lo de lado até a crise passar. De repente, os braços de Ben se dobraram por sobre o peito e suas pernas se esticaram totalmente, com a cabeça curvando para trás._

_\- Segurem-no, eu vou pegar o sedativo! – disse a paramédica correndo em direção a um dos veículos. Voltou de dentro da ambulância em questão de segundos com uma seringa puxando o líquido de dentro de um vidro._

_Assim que injetou a medicação, aos poucos o corpo de Ben saiu de um estado de completa contratura e adotou uma postura de relaxamento, permanecendo desacordado. O enfermeiro posicionou a máscara com balão por sobre o rosto do jovem e ofertou oxigênio enquanto levava o paciente para a ambulância._

_\- Vamos levá-lo a Ala Médica dos Encanadores – A fala da paramédica agiu como se tirasse Max de um transe. – Pode acompanhar a ambulância se o senhor desejar. Aliás, senhor..._

_\- Tennyson. Max Tennyson._

_\- Prazer Magistrado. Dra Espinoza. Não se preocupe, cuidaremos dele..._

***

A dor aguda da agulha perfurando a pele fez Max deixar suas memórias no lugar em que elas pertencem.

\- Magistrado, estamos prontos para começar o tratamento. – disse a voz computadorizada da nave.

\- Certo. – Max se deitou na cama e encarou a lâmpada de dormitório no teto que destoava da sala médica improvisada.

\- Durante o tratamento, uma pequena dose de sedativo lhe será ofertada. Dessa forma, o senhor irá dormir e-

\- Não. Sem sedativo.

\- Mas magistrado, segundo o protocolo, o tratamento demanda um longo período em repouso, o senhor não poderá se mexer. Se o senhor dormir, o tempo passará mais rápido e-

\- Não é preciso. Pode começar o tratamento.

\- Certo, Magistrado. Iniciando infusão.

Um braço mecânico apoia uma máscara de oxigênio sobre o rosto de Max.

Ele permanece acordado durante todo o tempo.

Só.

Apenas ele e seus pensamentos.

Seus malditos pensamentos.


	13. Velha amiga

Encantriz estica os braços para cima e tenta alongar a musculatura da coluna. Ouve-se um estalo de uma das vértebras. Agora é a vez do pescoço. Ela gira a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Mais dois estalos. Ficar horas sentada na cadeira, estudando um livro atrás do outro, acabava deixando sua musculatura tensa depois de um tempo.

Olhou para o relógio antigo preso na parede. Já é tão tarde!? Quase perde o jantar.

A feiticeira levanta da cadeira e segue em direção a um dos corredores formados pelas estantes de livros. A cada seis metros, um espaço surgia entre uma estante e outra, formando um novo corredor que cortava todos os demais. E foi ao passar por um desses cruzamentos que ela viu sua arqui-inimiga.

Gwendolin se mantinha em pé em frente a uma enorme estante. Atrás dela, duas pilhas de livros flutuavam aguardando serem lidos ou relidos. Outros três livros se mantinham abertos levitando em frente ao rosto da jovem. Ela levantou o olhar para a prateleira mais alta de uma estante e apontou para um livro de capa verde. O objeto saiu de sua posição e se reuniu aos demais livros abertos flutuantes.

Encantriz parou de olhar a jovem, com o desinteresse de quem desiste de assistir algum programa de tv, e continuou caminhando entre as estantes até a parte posterior da biblioteca ― restrita para apenas pessoal autorizado ― em busca de seu jantar.

***

A feiticeira sempre teve o hábito de ir deitar tarde. Muitas vezes por ficar envolta nos estudos e nos conhecimentos que a biblioteca de seu tio poderia lhe oferecer, acabava indo dormir poucas horas antes do sol acordar. Várias vezes só foi pra cama porque o corpo praticamente lhe obrigava.

Tinha também por hábito verificar todos os sistemas de segurança da biblioteca, antes de abaixar a guarda para atividades tão expositivas de fragilidade como dormir. Avaliava os dois alarmes, as três barreiras mágicas protetoras, o ponto de fixação temporal e o cadeado na porta da frente. Pode parecer exagero toda essa energia e equipamento usado na proteção de um local como uma biblioteca, mas a presença do cadeado fazia toda a diferença.

Estando tudo de acordo, Encantriz seguia pelo corredor superior em direção ao seu quarto. Com uma caneca de chocolate quente em mãos, ela assoprava a fumaça que saía e bebia em pequena bitocas a bebida para testar a temperatura. Do parapeito do corredor era possível observar as várias estantes que se espalhavam como um grande labirinto. E no meio dele, Gwen, de pé, lendo cinco livros ao mesmo tempo. As pilhas de livros que a seguiam agora se encontravam em número de três.

Vai dormir, garota e desaparece da minha biblioteca! ― pensou. E seguiu para seu quarto dando goles um pouco maiores em seu chocolate.

***

Assim que acordou do pouco que conseguiu dormir, Encantriz foi em direção à área comum da biblioteca. Sua esperança: provar para si que essa história de determinação era besteira e que mais cedo ou mais tarde, todo mundo acabava desistindo em algum momento.

Mas não...

Gwen mantinha-se em frente às estantes, com cinco pilhas que flutuavam atrás dela e mais dois livros abertos à sua frente. A jovem usava o dedo indicador direito para acompanhar a leitura pelas páginas, tomando o cuidado para não aproximar demais e acabar atravessando o objeto.

Como!? ― pensou, Encantriz.

Como ela consegue se manter tanto tempo fora de seu corpo?

Pra quê?

Pra quem!?

***

Encantriz já nem fingia mais pra si mesma.

A cada meia hora, ia até sua arqui-inimiga e verificava se ela ainda estava lá, sempre tomando o cuidado para não ser vista. E mesmo que quisesse ser vista, acho que não conseguiria tirar Gwen de sua concentração quase absoluta.

Em uma das vezes ― seria talvez a quarta ou quinta, já tinha perdido a conta ― A feiticeira focou sua atenção nos livros que acompanhavam a jovem: Anatomia humana; Encantos de Rurquart; Fisiologia; A magia cirúrgica; Neuroanatomia; O Tharkiniol; Neurocirurgia; Como invadir a mente e convencer as pessoas a te obedecer em 47 passos ilustrados; Psicobiologia; As bases científicas e mágicas do sono...

De repente, Encantriz começou a notar que a imagem de Gwen começava a ficar levemente apagada. Olhou para o rosto da garota e viu as pálpebras dela começarem a fazer um progressivo movimento de queda, como uma bola que cai e saltita no chão. Ela estava começando a cochilar!

Encantriz olha para os arredores em busca de algo que pudesse chamar a atenção de Gwen, fazer algum barulho, o que for! Foi então que se tocou que se encontrava rodeada de livros. Pegou um grosso de capa dura e arremessou com força no chão. O barulho se propagou em eco por toda a biblioteca.

Gwen se assustou. Seu coração disparou e, principalmente, sua imagem astral voltou à definição de antes.

Encantriz pegou o livro em mãos e passou pelo corredor, ao lado de Gwen, com um ar de desdém. Ao perceber que estava sendo acompanhada pelo olhar da jovem, virou-se e disse:

― O que foi garota? O livro apenas caiu quando eu fui tentar pegá-lo. ― E continuou caminhando com o olhar confuso da jovem lhe acompanhando.

Por que raios eu me justifiquei para ela!? ― pensou.

***

Gwen tirou o olhar dos livros abertos e observou Encantriz se aproximar caminhando pelo corredor com seu cajado em uma das mãos. Quando se encontrava a uma distância suficiente para um educado aperto de mão, parou.

Parada e em silêncio, assim permaneceu por alguns segundos.

Gwen, sem entender nada, apenas a encarava. Será que ela iria enxotá-la da biblioteca de novo?

― Toma ― disse Encantriz. Em sua mão, um livro de capa azul, com a palavra Somnus em letras prateadas.

― Sabe que não consigo tocá-lo ― respondeu Gwen.

Encantriz soltou o livro que flutuou e assim se manteve em frente à Gwen.

― Talvez te ajude no que está procurando.

Gwen apontou para o livro, que se abriu, as folhas foram passando com a ajuda invisível da biblioteca. Nas páginas, constavam exatamente aquilo que ela estava procurando esse tempo todo.

― Para a civilização Ebhardy ― disse Encantriz ― o coma é visto não apenas como uma consequência de um dano neurológico, mas às vezes é a forma que a mente da pessoa encontra para forçar o indivíduo a lidar com seus medos, angústias e aflições.

A jovem levantou o olhar das páginas e disse sorrindo:

― Obrigada, Encantriz.

― Se disser isso de novo eu acabo contigo.

― Uma dúvida: como você sabia que era isso que eu estava procurand-

Encantriz bate seu cajado no chão. Uma luz violeta reveste o ambiente forçando Gwen a sair de seu encantamento.

Ao abrir os olhos, estava de volta à poltrona de acompanhante da Ala Médica. À sua frente, Ben continuava desacordado, ligado à vários aparelhos. Em seu colo, o livro azul da feiticeira.

Gwen sentia-se cansada, mas ao mesmo tempo, algo tomava conta de seu ser e lhe fazia esquecer do cansaço pelo menos neste momento.

“ _Esperança_ ”, uma velha amiga que há algum tempo não aparecia.


	14. Por detrás das muralhas

― Você, o ruivo, dê um passo a frente e se apresente!

― Phillip, milorde ― disse Kevin. ― Pajem e futuro cavaleiro eterno.

― Um jovem ambicioso, devo dizer ― Sir William com sua armadura prateada e capa vermelha, encarava Kevin, quer dizer, Philip. Deu um sorriso de canto de boca e continuou ― Isso é bom, sem ambição não se conquista nada! Você, o _altão_ aí, dê um passo a frente e se apresente!

Kevin invadiu o castelo dos Cavaleiros Eternos. Utilizando de uma máscara de identidade, adotou a identidade de Philip, um jovem ruivo com sardas, de nariz largo e um grande sonho de um dia se tornar um Sir Eterno. Mas para isso, seria preciso toda uma caminhada como pajem, para um dia se tornar um escudeiro e, depois de muita dedicação, se alçado a categoria de Cavaleiro. Como iria ganhar o título de Sir já era algo que sua imaginação não permitiu pensar na hora de criar a mentira.

Nesse momento, Kevin se encontrava de pé, enfileirado junto com outros dezenove jovens pajens, de costas ao portão principal do castelo. Sir William caminhava a passos firmes de um lado para o outro, com seu olhar julgador passeando pelas expressões de medo dos novos recrutas. Ao lado do cavaleiro, um escudeiro com uma prancheta, fazia anotações sobre os novos integrantes da ordem e caminhava no mesmo ritmo de seu lorde.

Dos vinte jovens, que nesse momento lutavam para manter a bexiga urinária funcionante, apenas dois além de Kevin (Phillip) são relevantes para a história: Theodore e George. E por que? Porque foram os únicos que Kevin dirigiu a palavra. Na verdade, não. Eles que puxaram assunto com Kevin, mas depois de três grunhidos, duas bufadas com as narinas e seis olhares de desaprovação, o osmosiano finalmente respondeu com palavras.

― ... e caso um de vocês forem pegos quebrando alguma dessas regras, senhores, não esperem piedade ou misericórdia ― Sir William concluía suas instruções aos novos recrutas. Desculpe não colocar as instruções desde o começo para você acompanharem, caros leitores, mas já basta os coitados dos pajens serem obrigados a ouvir vários minutos de blá-blá-blá; “ _pode isso, não pode aquilo_ ”; “ _será decapitado_ ” e mais um monte de baboseiras. Por fim, o cavaleiro concluiu ― Estamos entendidos?

― Sim, milorde! ― responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

― O meu Escudeiro os guiará até os seus aposentos. Dispensados!

A fileira de pajens abriu um espaço entre seus membros para permitir a passagem do cavaleiro, com sua capa vermelha esvoaçante, que seguiu para o exterior do castelo. Em seguida, o Escudeiro ― um jovem um pouco mais velho que os pajens, com um cabelo preto encaracolado e vestindo uma ridícula roupa vermelha e branca ― pediu a atenção de todos e começou:

― Eu diria “ _bom dia_ ” se fosse um bom dia, mas o fato de ter que lidar com suas caras desagradáveis logo de manhã é de se acabar com o lado “ _bom_ ” de qualquer dia.

Os pajens entreolharam entre si, confusos. Seria esse um grande exemplo de Síndrome do pequeno poder?

O Escudeiro continuou:

― Se tiverem alguma pergunta, guardem para vocês. Se tiverem alguma reclamação, guardem para vocês. Se tiverem algum elogio, guardem para vocês também pois eu não me importo com o que vocês gostam ou deixam de gostar. Estamos de acordo?

― Sim, _senhor_... ― responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

― Ótimo, me acompanhem ― E seguiu através da fileira, dando uma trombada no braço de um dos recrutas.

Theodore inclinou a cabeça em direção à Kevin (Phillip) e cochichou:

― Uma simpatia esse cara, hein?

Kevin nada respondeu e seguiu caminhando calado.

― Por favor, me diga que essa “ _simpatia_ ” toda não é contagiosa... ― disse Theodore.

***

“ _Vocês três ficarão responsáveis por varrer o pátio_ ”. Os demais pajens também foram divididos em tarefas, mas sobrou para Phillip, Theodore e George a incumbência de limpar a enorme área do pátio. O lado bom é que seria um tempo grande a ser destinado a uma tarefa apenas, o que permitiria Kevin se concentrar nos seus próximos passos agora que estava dentro do castelo. O lado ruim é que Theodore e George eram dos tipos falantes e não calavam a boca um segundo sequer, atrapalhando Kevin de raciocinar.

― Meu pai disse que meu nome foi inspirado no Cavaleiro-Fundador da Ordem ― disse George. O jovem de cabelo crespo e óculos segurava a vassoura como uma espada apontando para o céu.

― Sério? Pensei que fosse Jorge o nome do Fundador... ― disse Theodore. Os traços físicos de descendência asiática aliado à sua altura, elevada para a idade, faziam ele se destacar entre os demais pajens. No momento, ele se encontrava com a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos que seguravam o topo da vassoura e a mantinham em pé.

― Isso depende do local que você ouve a história. No meu caso, foi inspirada na versão britânica.

― Maneiro. O meu nome não veio inspirado de nada, eu acho... ― Theodore virou-se para Kevin e disse: ― E você, Phillip? Teu nome é alguma homenagem também?

Kevin respondeu com um olhar de desaprovação e continuou varrendo.

― Vai continuar bancando o caladão? Então beleza... ― disse Theodore.

― Vocês deveriam é estar varrendo ao invés de ficar perdendo tempo tagarelando. ― disse Kevin finalmente. ― Se o Sir William aparecer...

― Resolveu falar finalmente!? ― disse George.

― Ele tem razão, George ― disse Theodore ― bora voltar ao trabalho antes que o Sir ou o Escudeiro chato dele apareça aí...

A movimentação tranquila do pátio foi alterada de repente com a chegada do caminhão. Assim que o portão se abriu, o pátio se revestiu de cavaleiros-soldados: alguns para escoltar e garantir a segurança da carga, outros para realizar o descarregamento do caminhão e uns apenas para matar a curiosidade. Fato é que em questão de instantes, toda a atenção do castelo se voltou para o veículo e sua carga misteriosa.

― O que está acontecendo? ― perguntou Theodore.

Kevin se aproximou dos colegas. Não era possível continuar varrendo, pois a multidão e sua curiosidade não deixavam.

― Não comenta com ninguém ― disse George cochichando ― Mas parece que descobriram alguma tecnologia misteriosa no castelo oeste e estão transferindo para o nosso por segurança.

Um receptáculo quadrado reforçado com lacres era retirado de dentro do caminhão e levado pelo pátio, com uma espécie de plataforma flutuante, para dentro do castelo. Cavaleiros escoltavam a carga com armas em pronto disparo.

― O que foi que encontraram? ― perguntou Kevin à George.

― Eu não sei muito... Mas pelo que eu descobri xeretando o escritório do meu pai-

― Seu pai? ― Kevin interrompeu.

― Meu pai é um dos Sir desse castelo. Responsável pelo planejamento tático. Sir Gustav, já ouviu falar dele?

Kevin se lembrou de ter socado a cara de um cavaleiro-chefe há alguns meses, se o nome é Gustav ele já não sabia dizer. George continuou:

― Ele tem uma falha na sobrancelha direita e uma parte do cabelo grisalha nos lados.

_É, foi ele que eu soquei a cara mesmo_... ― pensou.

― Conheço não. ― disse Kevin.

― Continuando, eles estavam atrás de um objeto milenar chamado _Caótica_ , que de acordo com eles, possui uma tecnologia ainda desconhecida no planeta Terra.

― E o que ela faz? ― perguntou Theodore.

― Não sei cara, mas deve fazer um bom estrago. Senão eles não estariam com esse cuidado todo...

Kevin mantinha o olhar fixo para as portas reforçadas que se fechavam logo após a tal Caótica dar entrada no castelo.

_Tenho certeza que é disso que Albedo está atrás_... ― pensou ― _A dúvida agora é como impedi-lo de pegar._..

― Ei, inúteis! ― a voz do Escudeiro vindo de uma das janelas do castelo continuava sendo irritante não importava se ouvida de perto ou de longe. ― Parem de perder tempo e voltem ao trabalho antes que eu os coloque para limpar todas as janelas do castelo também!

― Vamos, gente ― disse George ― Não vamos querer irritar o _reizinho_ ainda mais...

Kevin voltou a varrer, tanto ao chão quanto aos seus pensamentos. Com um novo objetivo em vista, era preciso reformular seus planos do começo...


	15. Fora do planejado

― Magistrado Tennyson, estamos nos aproximando da órbita de Galvan Prime ― disse o computador da nave.

― Maravilha ― Max muda de posição e, sentado com as pernas pendentes no lado da cama hospitalar, ele começa a remover os eletrodos de seu tórax.

― Senhor, o tratamento está apenas 14% completo. Recomendo que me permita conclui-lo antes de liberá-lo para suas funções.

― Agradeço a preocupação, computador, mas vai ter que ser o suficiente por agora. ― Com uma leve expressão de dor, Max remove os acessos venosos de seus braços ― Solicite permissão de pouso à Galvan Prime, por favor.

― Sim, Magistrado.

Max vestiu seu uniforme de Encanador e seguiu em direção à cabine principal. Assim que a porta de acesso se abriu, o computador começou a dizer as novidades:

― Senhor, nossa permissão foi negada.

― Como assim? ― Ele acelerou o passo e se aproximou do painel de comando ― Estabeleça um contato com Galvan Prime, preciso entender o que está acontecendo.

― Sim, senhor.

Max conferia os dados e gráficos nas telas da nave enquanto aguardava a resposta do computador. Tempo era algo que ele não podia desperdiçar. Após alguns segundos, a resposta chegou:

― Conexão estabelecida com Galvan Prime, Magistrado.

― Coloque na tela.

A tela principal foi então ocupada pela imagem de um galvaniano trajado de um uniforme verde, com um dispositivo grudado no que seria a entrada de seu canal auditivo.

― Meu nome é Milzher, do Controle de Entrada de Galvan Prime, em que posso ajudá-lo? ― disse o galvaniano.

― Olá, Milzher, sou o Magistrado Tennyson dos Encanadores, gostaria de solicitar pouso em Galvan Prime.

― Código da espaçonave, por favor.

― Computador, repasse a informação.

Por alguns minutos Max apenas ouvia os sons de teclas sendo pressionadas, a uma velocidade admirável, do outro lado da tela.

― Certo, senhor Magistrado. No entanto, não constam em nossos registros nenhum informe de viagem da Terra à Galvan Prime.

― Eu explico: Estou em missão e infelizmente as condições me obrigaram a realizar essa viagem sem aviso prévio.

― Entendo ― seu tom de voz apático não demonstrava sinais de compreensão.

― Estou liberado para entrar?

― Infelizmente, senhor Magistrado, não podemos liberar a entrada por questões de segurança interna e, como não houve um aviso prévio da chegada do senhor, ficamo-

― Como assim? ― Max interrompeu. Ele sabia que a burocracia dos galvanianos beirava ao absurdo muitas vezes, mas até para ser absurdo tem limite!

― Como eu disse, senhor Magistrado, por questões de segurança interna nós-

― Isso eu entendi, meu jovem, e a princípio não questionei o impedimento, é protocolo de vocês. Mas entenda, não estou aqui como civil, estou como Magistrado em missão e Galvan Prime está sob a proteção dos Encanadores, por essa razão, peço que reavaliem o pedido de entrada, é de extrema importância!

Max, nos últimos dias, já havia quebrado algumas dezenas de regras, quebrar mais uma, mentindo e abusando de seu poder para garantir acesso ― afinal de contas era uma missão muito mais pessoal do que oficial ― não iria piorar ainda mais a sua situação.

O galvaniano manteve-se em silêncio por alguns segundos, então, virou a cabeça para o lado e começou a falar com alguém que estava fora do enquadramento da câmera. O que ele dizia também não era possível de se ouvir, pois o microfone foi desligado.

Quanto mais a conversa paralela ocorria, mais Max ficava incomodado.

A conversa durou cerca de três minutos. Por fim, o galvaniano retomou a atenção à Max e disse:

― Pouso autorizado. As coordenadas estão sendo enviadas à sua nave nesse exato momento.

― Obrigado. ― Respondeu, tentando esconder a inquietação em sua fala.

― Disponha. E seja bem-vindo à Galvan Prime. ― disse com a mesma apatia de outrora. ― O Primeiro-gerente, líder do Conselho Galvânico, o estará aguardando na área de pouso.

― Perdão, como!?

***

As turbinas de pouso faziam a nave se aproximar do solo como uma folha de árvore que cai lentamente vencendo a resistência do ar. Dois pontos de apoio desceram das laterais da nave e tocaram o chão permitindo a nave descansar. A rampa de embarque começava a deslizar e Max já se encontrava na saída da nave pronto para desembarcar.

Enquanto descia pela rampa, o Magistrado observou um galvaniano, de pé sobre uma pequena plataforma circular flutuante, aproximar-se da nave acompanhado de seis soldados galvânicos, com equipamentos semelhantes a mochilas-a-jato, voando ao redor do líder galvânico.

― Magistrado Tennyson ― o galvaniano da plataforma estendeu os braços em direção a Max como se fosse dar um abraço que não aconteceu ― Que honra poder finalmente te conhecer!

― Perdoe-me, senhor Primeiro-gerente, mas não-

― Fahtzi. Me chame de Fahtzi, por favor. ― A plataforma flutuava numa altura suficiente para o primeiro-gerente olhar Max nos olhos.

― Certo, Fahtzi.

― Posso chamá-lo de Max?

― Pode...

― Me diga, por qual razão o herói dos Encanadores resolveu visitar nossa humilde Galvan Prime? ― Com a mão ele apontava para os prédios imponentes de avançada tecnologia que se espalhavam pela paisagem.

― Lamento, Primeiro-gerente-

― Fahtzi, por favor.

― Lamento, Fahtzi... Mas não posso revelar as razões que me trouxeram aqui hoje.

― Compreendo, compreendo, deve estar em uma missão secreta dos Encanadores, sem problema. ― Fahtzi apontou para a entrada do prédio do Conselho Galvânico e moveu sua plataforma como quem oferece passagem a um convidado. ― Mas isso não significa que eu não possa recebê-lo adequadamente. Por gentileza, entre.

― Primeiro-gerente, não é preci-

― Fahtzi.

― Sr. Fahtzi, não é preci-

― Apenas Fahtzi, não há a necessidade de formalidade entre nós, Max.

― Ok. Como eu dizia, não há necessidade. Fico muito honrado que tenha vindo me recepcionar, mas... ― Max via o primeiro-gerente flutuar em sua plataforma em direção à entrada. ― Mas, você não está nem me ouvindo...

― Vamos, Max, ― Da entrada do prédio, o galvaniano acenava. ― Pedi para prepararem uma refeição especialmente para você. Não é necessariamente um banquete, pois sua chegada pegou todos nós de surpresa, mas tenho certeza que estará de seu agrado.

Max começou a caminhar seguindo o líder galvânico e seu comboio dentro do prédio do Conselho. Assim que atravessou a abertura das portas, elas foram fechadas atrás dele por dois guardas. O magistrado e os galvanianos continuaram caminhando por um corredor largo. Fahtzi continuava falando, na verdade não sei se chegou a parar em algum momento:

― Fiquei sabendo pelas histórias que você é um grande apreciador da gastronomia além dos limites da galáxia de Yersen, então com certeza irá apreciar o que o nosso chef preparou.

― Senhor Fahtzi-

― Apenas Fahtzi.

― Fahtzi ― Max parou no corredor. ― Infelizmente eu não posso ficar.

O líder e seus soldados também interromperam seus caminhos e voltaram a atenção para o magistrado.

― Como assim, Max!? ― Fahtzi voltava flutuando ― Você deixou de apreciar a culinária Yersínia? Não seja por isso, prepararemos algo diferente! Você gosta de tentáculos flambados ao molho esiadiano? Acredito que ainda temos no-

― Senhor, realmente me desculpe, mas não poderei ficar. ― Max atravessou a fala do primeiro-gerente. ― É verdade que estou em missão e, nesse momento, o fator tempo é algo de crucial importância.

― Que isso, que isso, não se preocupe! Eu que peço desculpas, acho que acabei me animando demais também...

― Se fosse em outras circunstâncias, eu teria o maior prazer de acompanhá-lo em um banquete, primeiro-gerente, mas infelizmente dessa vez não será possível.

― Não se preocupe, Max, compreendo plenamente. E mais, se tiver alguma forma que eu possa ajudá-lo para compensar o tempo perdido.

O magistrado sabia das dificuldades que eram estabelecer contato com o grande pensador Azmuth. Fazia dias que ele tentava através do comunicador e não obtinha respostas. E pela sua experiência prévia, até mesmo se estivesse de pé, a cerca de 1 metro de distância do cientista, com ele caminhando ao seu redor, algumas vezes até mesmo tropeçando em seu sapato, mesmo assim, a chance de não se conseguir uma resposta dele era muito alta.

Resolveu aceitar a ajuda do líder galvânico:

― Preciso encontrar Azmuth.

― Eu lamento, Max, mas isso não será possível ― respondeu Fahtzi.

― Aconteceu algo com Azmuth!?

― Não, não! Acalme-se, não aconteceu nada com o grande pensador Azmuth!

― O que houve então?

― Há cerca de duas semanas, ele saiu pela galáxia em uma de suas pesquisas. E quando isso acontece, ele se torna incomunicável por dias.

― E por que?

― É o jeito dele, não sabemos bem o porquê. Acreditamos que ele detesta ser atrapalhado e leva isso ao extremo.

Max desviou o olhar e encarava o chão. Encontrar Azmuth era seu plano A e único plano pra dizer a verdade.

― E quanto tempo ele costuma ficar assim, incomunicável?

― Da última vez, ele ficou fora quase quatro meses galvânicos, isso seria algo... fazendo os cálculos... algo como dezessete anos terrestres...

Acabou ― pensou Max.

― Eu... ― Max tentava formular alguma frase, mas não sabia bem o que falar.

― Lamento, Max. Se houver alguma outra coisa que eu possa fazer. Qualquer coisa, é só dizer!

― Não se preocupe, Fahtzi. Infelizmente era algo que apenas Azmuth conseguiria resolver.

― Eu entendo... Manteremos contato, caso tenhamos qualquer novidade, nós te informamos.

― Obrigado. Com sua licença...

O Magistrado tentava disfarçar, mas a frustração se encontrava em níveis elevados o suficiente para começar a vazar pelas expressões, fala e até mesmo na respiração. Voltou pelo corredor em direção à sua espaçonave. Atravessou as portas mantidas em segurança pelos guardas e subiu a rampa de acesso da nave.

Max entrou na cabine principal, sendo recebido pela voz automatizada do computador.

― Seja bem vindo de volta, Magistrado. Quais as suas ordens?

― T-traçar viagem de retorno à Terra.

― Afirmativo.

Vô Max caminhou lentamente e sentou-se na cadeira do capitão, observando a paisagem que começava a se mover pelo vidro principal. Os topos dos prédios de Galvan Prime, começavam a serem vistos à medida que a nave ganhava altura.

Max apoiou o cotovelo direito na braçadeira da cadeira. Com a mão cobriu seus olhos. Sua frustração começava agora a transbordar através dos olhos...

A espaçonave alcançou altura suficiente para sair da atmosfera de Galvan Prime. No extremo horizonte, se observava a Lua escura do planeta, orbitando. A voz do computador ressoou novamente pela cabine:

― Rota estabelecida, Magistrado, ativar hiperespaço?

Max descobriu os olhos, levantou a cabeça e disse:

― Daqui a pouco, computador, aguarde um momento. Agora, quem é você e como conseguiu entrar?

De pé, de costas para Max, uma jovem loira observava as telas da espaçonave. Ao perceber que a pergunta tinha sido direcionada a ela, a jovem virou e encarando-o, disse:

― Olá, Magistrado, meu nome é Eunice. Preciso de sua ajuda para salvar Azmuth.


	16. Despertare

― _Somnus vitae, rudis sik... sik..._

_Mas que difícil pronunciar essa palavra!_ ― pensou Gwen. Mesmo assim, continuou tentando:

― _Sikhtar... Sikhtiear_... Ah, que droga! ― E saiu caminhando pelo quarto.

É preciso bastante cuidado e disciplina na execução do feitiço. Uma palavra errada e talvez a cabeça de Ben surgisse colada na coxa direita dele. Por isso, cada palavra precisava ser dita com perfeita dicção; cada movimento de mãos precisava ser realizado com a delicadeza de um relojoeiro; cada partícula de energia mágica precisava ser canalizada de maneira cirúrgica. _Primum nocere_ , como diz a medicina.

― _Somnus vitae, rudis sikhetaerdür, expirs sar thurr_... Não é _thurr_ , é _dhurr_...

E voltou a caminhar pelo quarto.

A jovem estava apreensiva. Embora estudasse cada detalhe do livro, não sabia prever com exatidão o quanto o feitiço seria efetivo. E se ele piorasse! Não. Não era momento pra se pensar nisso...

Mas, e se?

Ela olhou para o primo inconsciente deitado na cama de hospital. Segundo o Dr. Lünderg, Ben poderia acordar depois de algumas horas. Não acordou. Poderia acordar depois de alguns dias. Já se passaram dois dias e nada até o momento. Meses? Anos? Não era possível prever...

Pensou no avô. A dor que ele deixava transparecer no olhar. A culpa. O Vô Max sempre cuidou de nós, imagine o sofrimento que ele deve estar nesse momento...

Pensou em Kevin. De casca dura por fora, mas de coração mole. Ele não sabia lidar com situações como essas. Já perdeu o pai, a mãe, agora o amigo...

Pensou em si. Ben era mais do que um primo chato e exibido. Era seu melhor amigo. Foi por ele ter encontrado essa porcaria de relógio que eles foram capazes de viverem as mais incríveis aventuras! Descobriu sobre sua natureza anodita. Conheceu pessoas impressionantes e mundos exóticos. E tudo isso estava prestes a acabar...

Não.

Não estava.

Gwen se posicionou junto ao pé da cama. Ajeitou sua postura. Ambas as mãos com as palmas para cima, uma sobre a outra, sem se tocarem. Fechou os olhos. Começou a levitar.

O brilho violeta de seus olhos inundou o quarto assim que os abriu.

Suas mãos fizeram um movimento circular, desenhando um círculo de magia.

― _Somnus vitae_.

O círculo cresceu de tamanho, cobrindo Gwen e toda a cama de Ben.

As mãos de Gwen moveram-se num movimento simétrico, desenhando formas geométricas. Novas formas surgiam desenhadas no ar e delicadamente se posicionavam pelo ambiente.

― _Rudis sikhetaerdür._

Sobre sua testa, surgiram três pequenos círculos, um dentro do outro. Os círculos começaram a girar, cada um sobre um eixo que se alterava constantemente.

― _Expirs sar dhurr_.

Ao redor da cabeça de Ben, três hexágonos foram desenhados no ar. Eles giravam cada um em um sentido, com a cabeça do jovem agindo como ponto central de rotação.

O quarto se revestia de uma luminosidade violeta, acompanhada de feixes brancos e rosas que passeavam pelo ambiente.

Lentamente, Gwen voltou as mãos para a posição inicial. Esticou o pescoço, movendo a cabeça para trás e concluiu:

― _Despertare_!

Um som metálico como de um grande sino ecoou pelo quarto. Uma luminosidade branca começou a cobrir o corpo de Gwen, transformando-a numa enorme silhueta de luz. De repente, a forma luminosa começou a torcer e deformar, sendo sugada para dentro dos círculos em movimentos que antes ocupavam a testa de Gwen. Então se fez o silêncio.

No quarto, nenhum sinal de magia ou feitiços. Apenas Ben e os equipamentos médicos lhe fazendo companhia.

***

Quando Gwen entrou no interior da mente de Ben, a princípio, temeu encontrar vários lutadores sumôs batalhando entre si, personagens de videogame ou segredos que apenas o histórico da internet teve o desprazer de conhecer. Afinal de contas, estamos falando da mente de um jovem em pleno ápice hormonal.

Mas não foi o que encontrou.

Gwen se encontrava em Bellwod, sua cidade.

Claro, não era uma _Bellwood_ como a da vida real, pois se prestasse bastante atenção no horizonte, veria que a imagem se distorcia ou até mesmo desaparecia. Mas tirando isso, era tudo igual.

Na verdade, algo muito importante também não era igual: não havia pessoas.

Gwen caminhava pela cidade, pela área comercial, caminhou pelas avenidas e até mesmo rodovias, andou por parques e passou em frente a sua escola. E em todos os locais não se via o menor sinal de gente.

Em vários momentos chamou pelo nome de Ben, mas não recebeu resposta.

Seguiu em direção ao bairro residencial, talvez encontrasse alguma pista na casa do primo.

Assim que virou a esquina e entrou na rua, percebeu a presença da lata-velha estacionada na frente da casa. _Deja vú?_ Tirando o fato de estar de dia, a imagem do trailer parado lhe fez remeter à noite que Ben teve a primeira crise.

_Sem pensar nisso agora..._

Gwen se aproximou do trailer. Na ponta dos pés e com as mãos ajudando a filtrar a luz ao redor dos olhos, procurou por alguém dentro do veículo. Nada.

Enquanto seguia em direção à porta da casa, observou de longe as janelas, sem sinais da presença dos moradores. Mesmo assim, apertou a campainha como dita os bons modos.

Dois braços saíram de dentro da casa, assim que a porta se abriu, e a puxaram pelos ombros para o interior do imóvel. Fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Gwen preparou uma bola de mana em sua mão esquerda, pronta para disparar. O que te impediu foi reconhecer o dono dos braços.

― Ben! ― disse ela.

― _Shiiiu_ ― com o dedo por sobre os lábios ele pedia silêncio.

― O que foi?

Ben olhava por uma fresta na cortina da sala de estar. Com uma das mãos, ele acenava um “ _espere_ ” para a prima. Ele precisava garantir que o ambiente estava seguro.

― Eu precisava garantir que o ambiente estava seguro ― disse ele, embora eu já tivesse dito.

― Seguro de quê? ― ela olhava para os arredores.

De cima ― destruindo telhado, móveis e talvez um pouco da integridade moral de ambos os primos que gritaram com o surgimento súbito ― uma criatura cai no centro da sala de estar. Sua aparência era de difícil compreensão, mas sua forma era grande, bípede, de tórax e braços largos. Sua cabeça e pernas eram minúsculas comparada com a proporção do tronco. De alguma maneira, olhar para a criatura causava desconforto.

― Disso! ― gritou Ben.


	17. O Jogo dos Reinos

Kevin tentava se manter calmo o suficiente para não fazer uma besteira e colocar tudo a perder.

― Você é apenas um verme! ― o Escudeiro gritava com Theodore ― Um verme não. Um verme seria bom demais pra você... Você é o excremento de um verme! ― o dedo apontado na cara do pajem ― Não, que isso, quem dera você fosse apenas o excremento! Você é a bactéria do excremento de um verme! Não é capaz de fazer uma simples tarefa! Inútil, incompetente! Agora, desaparece da minha frente!

Theodore acenou levemente com a cabeça e saiu pela direita. Não havia sinais do bom humor característico do jovem.

O Escudeiro acompanhou sua vítima com o olhar até vê-lo se ajoelhar junto ao vaso sanitário e pegar um esfregão. Um sorriso se formava no canto de seus lábios. Virou-se na direção contrária à de Theodore e seguiu para os andares superiores.

Kevin se aproximou de Theodore. Agachou próximo a ele, pegou um dos esfregões também e passou a auxiliá-lo na limpeza do banheiro coletivo.

― Não precisa, cara ― disse Theodore.

― Relaxa, já acabei minhas tarefas ― respondeu Kevin.

Se fosse em outros tempos, Kevin já teria absorvido a madeira ou a pedra do primeiro objeto que visse na frente e teria socado a cara do Escudeiro. Seria um belo soco. Imaginou se quebraria o nariz e alguns dentes. Uns dois pelos menos? _Nah_ , três com certeza!

Mas no momento, nada disso era possível. Ele precisava passar despercebido. Seu objetivo atual era conseguir a Caótica antes de Albedo. Estranho ele não ter aparecido ainda...

Sobre o sermão, talvez você ache que Theodore tenha feito algo muito absurdo para receber palavras tão graciosas de motivação. Deixo para você, leitor, julgar:

O Escudeiro deu à Theodore a incumbência de lavar os banheiros coletivos do castelo, todos os cinco. O pajem passou metade do dia esfregando paredes e privadas; tirando tufos de pelos de ralos, suficientes para fazer um tapete persa. Assim que terminou, descobriu que deveria ter usado o sabão de lavanda, não o de coco. O final da história você já deve ter entendido...

― Theodore... Você está chorando? ― perguntou Kevin.

― Quê!? Eu!? ― Theodore limpava os olhos com o braço da camisa ― Tá louco, meu irmão? É o produto...

― Entendi. Ele arde os olhos mesmo...

― ...

Já era o terceiro sermão só nesse dia.

― Aí, não liga para o que o Escudeiro diz ― Kevin enchia um balde com água da torneira.

― Eu não ligo.

― Então beleza.

A partir daí, apenas o som dos esfregões sendo forçado contra paredes, pisos e privadas era ouvido. O cheiro de coco era, aos poucos, substituído pelo de lavanda. Ao terminarem, reuniram os baldes, esfregões e olharam com orgulho para o trabalho concluído.

― Fazendo junto, terminamos mais rápido ― disse Kevin.

― Valeu, Phillip!

― Não agradece, ainda faltam quatro.

― _Putz_ , você tinha que lembrar...

― Para de choramingar e _vambora_!

Assim que removeram a placa de “ _Em limpeza_ ” da porta do banheiro, George, com seu estilo desengonçado de ser, aproximou-se correndo dos dois:

― Não saiam não, entrem, entrem! ― Ele empurrava os dois de volta para o banheiro.

― Tá maluco, George? ― disse Theodore ― O que houve?

Assim que fechou a porta, George começou:

― Descobri uma forma da gente entrar na Cripta.

― E quem foi que te pediu pra descobrir isso? ― Theodore apoiou o balde em mãos no chão.

― Eu pedi ― respondeu Kevin.

― Pra quê?

― Vai me dizer que nunca teve curiosidade de entrar na Cripta? ― O olhar de George dizia um “ _todo mundo quer entrar na cripta_ ”

― Tenho, claro que tenho. Mas minha curiosidade acaba na exata distância entre eu matar a curiosidade e a curiosidade me matar.

Pausa para explicações:

O pedido de Kevin à George também foi construído através de uma mentira. Ele estava ficando bom nisso! Primeiro perguntou ao colega se ele conhecia a tal lenda dos Pajens-Cavaleiros. George não conhecia, embora boa parte de sua criação foi debaixo das asas dos Cavaleiros Eternos. Faz sentido não conhecer, segundo Kevin, pois era uma História que foi guardada a sete chaves nos arquivos dos Eternos e os Líderes temiam que mais pajens resolvessem enfrentar a aventura e arriscassem a vida. George ficou cada vez mais curioso e questionou “o que raios era essa lenda”!? Então Kevin contou a história dos dois Pajens que invadiram a Cripta de Segredos dos Cavaleiros Eternos e, por demonstrarem coragem e aptidão pra enfrentar os perigos da Cripta, foram elevados a categoria de Cavaleiros imediatamente.

Pode parecer uma história tosca, mas a história de origem mais famosa dos Eternos era a de um cavaleiro que lutou contra um dragão na lua, então, assim... O limiar de crença deles é bem baixo. A prova disso é que George acreditou.

O interesse de Kevin, claro, estava na possibilidade de adquirir a Caótica, já que a Cripta é o cofre mais seguro do castelo.

Fim da pausa.

― Cara, não precisa vir se não quiser ― disse Kevin.

― Mas vai se arrepender se não vir ― desafiou George.

― Não sei porque, mas acho que vou me arrepender _mais_ se eu for...

― Você que sabe ― Kevin respondeu.

Theodore pensou por alguns instantes, então lançou uma contraproposta:

― Se me ajudarem a limpar os outros banheiros eu vou com vocês.

― _Oxi_ , por quê? ― questionou George ― A _funça_ é tua _mermão_...

Kevin encarou George. A frieza em seu olhar fez o pajem novamente conferir o funcionamento adequado de sua bexiga urinária.

Por razões “ _desconhecidas_ ”, George mudou de opinião:

― A-a gente ajuda sim, s-sem problema.

― Se for assim, então beleza. ― Theodore sorria. Três fazendo o trabalho, talvez desse tempo de assistir a série “ _O Jogo dos Reinos_ ” que ele estava planejando tirar o atraso há dias. ― Mas se eu morrer, eu mato vocês.

― Certo ― respondeu Kevin.

― Certo... ― respondeu George.

***

Quatro banheiros com cheiro de lavanda depois, os três pajens resolveram se reunir próximo à cama de George para discutir o plano.

Theodore expressava uma cara de “ _vai dar errado_...” a cada nova informação. Kevin mantinha-se atento às explicações e às fotos no celular de George, que ele tirou na sala de seu pai. George, obviamente, não parava de falar um segundo; de vez em quando, sendo obrigado pelo próprio pulmão a respirar quando a voz começava a sumir.

― Não, não, não! ― George movia as mãos no ar acenando uma negativa ― Isso aqui são os lasers ― o dedo indicador apontava um ponto na foto do celular ― a área eletrocutada está mais pra frente ― o dedo deslizava pelo celular, passando as fotos, até encontrar o que desejava ― Aqui. Essa é a parte eletrocutada.

― Uma dúvida ― disse Theodore ― Na verdade, várias dúvidas, mas vamos por partes. A primeira é, por que raios debaixo do castelo tem um cofre inspirado nas masmorras medievais, com armadilhas de alta tecnologia?

― Por uma questão de identidade e respeito às origens, oras... ― disse George.

― Eu estava me referindo à necessidade do cofre.

― Ah! Saquei. Então, é que temos aqui no castelo tecnologias e descobertas instáveis ou perigosas demais pra ficarem de fácil acesso. Por isso, melhor manter bem guardado abaixo da terra.

― Beleza então ― a cara de Theodore mudou de “ _vai dar errado_ ” para “ _vamos morrer com toda e absoluta certeza_.” ― Desistir dessa ideia não é mesmo uma opção?

― Não ― responderam George e Kevin.

― Entendi, pode continuar.

― Então... Amanhã, depois do jantar, devemos nos reu-

― Amanhã? ― perguntou Kevin.

― Isso, amanhã.

― Por que não vamos hoje?

― Hoje não dá...

― Por que? ― Kevin começou a se incomodar com a hesitação do colega.

― É que eu planejei para irmos amanhã, então...

― Como assim, cara, qual a diferença de irmos hoje ou amanhã? E a aventura?

_Algo estava errado_ ― pensou Kevin.

― Relaxa, Phillip, não tem problema nenhum irmos hoje ― George começou a guardar o celular ― Mas é melhor deixarmos para amanhã, hoje a gente está cansado...

― Eu estou cansado ― disse Theodore.

Kevin olhava para os colegas. As suspeitas começavam a atravessar sua mente numa velocidade incrível. E se fosse uma armadilha? E se Albedo também tivesse se disfarçado e adotado a identidade de George? Ou Theodore? Não, Theodore não... E se George tivesse aberto o bico para o pai? Talvez nesse exato momento os Cavaleiros Eternos estivessem preparando uma emboscada para prendê-lo, mas só estaria pronta amanhã... E se? E se?

― Só me dê uma razão decente para não irmos hoje ― disse Kevin.

― Eu... ― George desviava o olhar de Kevin. ― Eu tinha planejado ver “ _O Jogo dos Reinos_ ”...

― Você também assiste!? ― Theodore deixou de lado toda sua preocupação e abraçou o entusiasmo de sempre

― Mas é claro que vejo! ― George também abraçou a empolgação ― A série é muito boa, poxa!

― Eu estou um pouco preocupado com essa última temporada, na verdade...

― Você também!? Eu achei que eles começaram a desviar demais dos livros e...

A partir daí Kevin parou de ouvir. Deixou os colegas tagarelando entre si sobre sua série tosca de cavaleiros e dragões.

Sobre o plano: suas suspeitas se mantinham, claro, mas o que fazer?

***

Madrugada. Lua Cheia.

Parado em frente a abertura do duto de ventilação, Kevin mais uma vez se questiona se era o mais certo a se fazer. Em sua mão direita, o celular de George com as fotos dos mapas e anotações sobre as armadilhas. Depois ele devolvia.

Seu plano sempre foi ir sozinho, mas depois da postura hesitante de George, já não sabia mais o momento ideal para agir.

Colocou o celular no bolso traseiro. Absorveu parte do ferro da grade de abertura do duto, ganhando, dessa maneira, consistência e força o suficiente para entortar as grades a ponto de ganhar espaço suficiente para passar.

Entrou.


	18. Começando a fazer as conexões

― Computador? ― disse Max sentado na cadeira do piloto.

_― Sim, Magistrado._

― Confirme a identidade da jovem à minha frente, por favor.

_― Claro, senhor. A jovem se chama Eunice, sem sobrenome. Tem menos de 1 ano de vida, embora sua biologia seja condizente com a de uma humana de 15 anos._

Eunice mantinha-se parada, com as mãos atrás das costas, aguardando o computador concluir a análise.

― Humana? ― Pode parecer uma pergunta boba, mas pela experiência de Max, o fenótipo nem sempre condiz com a realidade biológica.

_― Não, senhor. Eunice é um Unitrix, uma versão primitiva do Omnitrix, construído por Azmuth. O Unitrix, diferente do Omnitrix, é capaz de armazenar o DNA de apenas uma espécie, no caso, a Homo Sapiens._

O Magistrado observava a garota. Tinha a impressão de que a conhecia de alguma forma, mas não sabia dizer nem de onde, nem o porquê.

― Por que seu nome não me é estranho?

― Já me encontrei com seus netos antes ― disse Eunice com uma voz serena. ― Na verdade sou fruto de uma aleatoriedade genética do DNA da Gwen.

― Eunice! Agora eu me lembrei! ― Max levantou de seu assento e caminhou em direção a cumprimentá-la. ― Eles comentaram comigo sobre você! Principalmente o Ben.

― Desculpe invadir sua nave dessa forma, Magistrado, mas não tive outra alternativa.

― Eu entendo! ― disse com seu sorriso característico ― Mas como conseguiu entrar?

― Invadi remotamente o computador da nave e me adicionei na lista de tripulantes.

― Fácil assim?

― Na verdade, sim...

― Não que eu esteja desconfiando de você, minha jovem, mas... ― Max levantou a cabeça para sua voz ser ouvida por todo ambiente ― Computador!

_― Sim, Magistrado._

― Me informe o número de integrantes na nave nesse exato momento.

― _Sim, senhor, só um momento_. ― Uma pequena pausa, seguida de ― _Apenas dois, senhor. O Magistrado e a senhorita Eunice._

― Certo, obrigado. ― Max virou-se para Eunice e continuou ― Espero que entenda que se o sistema falhou uma vez, pode falhar novamente.

― Eu compreendo.

― Muito bem, agora me explique: O que aconteceu com Azmuth? Ele não está numa expedição de pesquisa?

― Infelizmente, não, Magistrado. Há meses que Azmuth não sai de Galvan Prime.

― Então, Fahtzi mentiu.

― Não seria a primeira vez. Olha, eu não sei o que o Primeiro-Gerente disse para o senhor, entã-

― Ele disse que Azmuth estava incomunicável e que-

― Nesse sentido, ele não mentiu ― Interrompeu Eunice.

― Como assim?

― Azmuth está preso, Magistrado. O Conselho Galvânico o prendeu.

***

A nave de Max redirecionou sua rota. Pousaram em Galvan-B, a lua negra de Galvan.

Para os humanos, a mudança no ecossistema da lua de Galvan ― que garantiu a ela se transformar no ambiente mecamorfo atual, com toda a vida feita da matéria metalo-orgânica que a povoa ― pode parecer uma história de milhares de anos. Algo próximo dos dinossauros. Já para os galvanianos, de tempo de vida bem mais prolongado, Galvan-B se tornou o que é hoje, na semana passada.

Assim que a nave pousou, um líquido enegrecido cobriu a superfície externa da nave. Não alterando em nada sua estrutura, mas garantindo que tudo ficasse com a cor preto-metálico com detalhes de circuitos em verde, característico do local. Outro ponto importante sobre o ecossistema dessa lua: assim que um veículo ou objeto é revestido pela vida metalo-orgânico de Galvan-B, nenhum sistema de rastreamento é capaz de diferenciá-lo de uma árvore ou uma pedra no ambiente.

― Muito bem, minha jovem, pousamos onde você recomendou ― disse Max, ― pode começar as explicações.

Eunice se encontrava de pé, com os braços cruzados e as costas apoiadas numa das paredes da cabine. Afastou-se da parede e enquanto caminhava pela cabine, começou a falar:

― Tudo começou há cerca de um mês...

― Terrestre ou galvânico?

― Terrestre.

― Ok, continue.

_“Há um cerca de um mês, pequenos boatos começaram a vazar dos laboratórios sobre a mais nova invenção de Azmuth. Segundo esses boatos, o criador do Omnitrix estava planejando criar uma versão ainda mais avançada do dispositivo. Alguns começaram até mesmo a anunciar o surgimento de um Superomnitrix.”_

― Claro, com os boatos, começaram também as preocupações. ― disse Eunice ― O Magistrado bem sabe o que aconteceu quando o Omnitrix foi criado.

― Azmuth foi perseguido, sua nave foi atacada por Vilgax e ele foi obrigado a lançar o Omnitrix na Terra, esperando que eu conseguisse pegar o dispositivo.

― Embora o plano dele naquele momento não tenha dado muito certo, já que não foi o senhor que ficou com o Omnitrix, felizmente, o dispositivo caiu em boas mãos.

― ...

Embora sendo “quase humana”, em alguns momentos, o comportamento dos humanos era algo complexo demais para a compreensão de Eunice. O silêncio de Max, nesse instante, por exemplo, foi mais um desses momentos.

― Por favor, continue ― pediu Max.

― Claro.

_“Quando esses boatos chegaram nos ouvidos do Conselho Galvânico, o medo de um novo ataque de ‘Conquistadores’ como Vilgax voltou a pairar sobre a cabeça dos líderes do Conselho. Segundo eles, era preciso tomar uma atitude em prol da proteção de todos.”_

― E como Azmuth reagiu a tudo isso? ― questionou Max.

― Da pior maneira possível, claro. Ele detesta que digam que as criações deles são armas ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

― Eu me lembro dele sempre dizer que o Omnitrix é na verdade um enorme banco de dados de espécies.

― E é mesmo!

― E eu acredito em você. E em Azmuth também... ― Max encarava o chão como forma de distrair a visão para os pensamentos caminharem mais livremente ― Mas sejamos sinceros, estamos falando de um dispositivo com enorme poder destrutivo em potencial. Se ele pretendia construir algo ainda mais avançado, eu compreendo o receio do Conselho.

Foi a vez de Eunice ficar calada. Suas expressões começavam a deixar escapar as dúvidas de se tinha tomado a escolha certa em pedir a ajuda de Max Tennyson.

O Magistrado estranhou o silêncio que se estabeleceu no ambiente. Assim que levantou o olhar para o rosto da jovem, compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

― Isso não significa que eu concorde com as atitudes do Conselho, Eunice, por favor, não me entenda mal! É só uma questão de que já vivi tempo o bastante para compreender o que levam as pessoas a tomarem determinadas atitudes.

― Eu...

― Por favor, não se preocupe, apenas continue. Se vou te ajudar a salvar Azmuth, preciso entender todo o contexto antes.

― Muito bem... Depois que eu despertei e conheci Ben e Gwen, Azmuth me trouxe para Galvan Prime e me confiou a tarefa de Assistente de seu laboratório. Por esse motivo, pude acompanhar os desdobramentos de toda essa situação mais de perto que qualquer um.

“ _Primeiro, foram as visitas não planejadas de membros do Conselho, muitas vezes, procurando fazer Azmuth desistir da ideia de construir o tal Superomnitrix. Depois foram as notícias e reportagens questionando as escolhas de Azmuth e, em vários momentos, o apresentando como um velho senil e egoísta, capaz de sacrificar o bem-estar de todos em nome de seus experimentos. Até que o pior que poderia acontecer, aconteceu._ ”

― O que houve? ― Max perguntou.

― O protótipo foi roubado do laboratório.

― Mas como? Não me diga que suspeitaram de Azmuth e por isso o prenderam?

― A princípio, não. Pois haviam imagens das câmeras de segurança que mostraram o verdadeiro responsável.

― Deixe-me adivinhar: Albedo.

― Exatamente! Como o senhor sabia?

― Ele é uma das razões que me fizeram vir aqui... Agora tudo está fazendo mais sentido. Mas se Albedo era o responsável, por que Azmuth foi preso?

― Albedo não cometeu apenas um crime naquela noite. Para poder roubar o protótipo, ele precisou fugir da prisão antes.

― Ainda assim, não faz sentido prenderem Azmuth. A não ser...

― A não ser que desconfiassem dele como o responsável pela fuga de Albedo ― disse Eunice.

― Mas estamos falando do Grande pensador e cientista Azmuth, essa teoria não faz o menor sentido!

― Não faz mesmo, mas assim que o tal Superomnitrix foi roubado, o Conselho e a mídia enlouqueceram!

― Se antes eles tinham medo, então agora deveriam estar em completo pânico...

― No primeiro momento, Galvan Prime praticamente se isolou do resto do Universo para garantir que não vazassem a informação de que uma tecnologia como essa estava solta por aí.

― Por isso, nós, os Encanadores, não ficamos cientes de nada disso.

― Exatamente. Depois, começaram as investigações e as acusações. Não se sabia se Albedo havia conseguido sair de Galvan Prime, então as forças policiais passaram a sair fazendo buscas e interrogando praticamente todo mundo.

― Mas Albedo não está em Galvan, ele está na Terra!

― Ele conseguiu escapar!? Mas como?

― Eu é que pergunto! O planeta não estava fechado para entrada e saída?

― Sim...

― Então?

― Talvez ele... Me desculpe, Magistrado, mas não tenho ideia de como ele saiu.

― Tudo bem, minha cara. E Azmuth, o que aconteceu depois?

― Como eu havia dito, a polícia começou a iniciar buscas pelo planeta. Inclusive nos laboratórios...

― Ele deve ter detestado.

― Mais do que isso, senhor, ele literalmente barrou a entrada de qualquer pessoa que não trabalhasse nos laboratórios!

― Já até imagino o que aconteceu depois...

― Conselho, mídia, população... Todo mundo passou a achar que ele utilizou de Albedo para tirar a tecnologia do planeta.

― Mas que grande... ― Max pensou por um instante nas palavras possíveis que iria cuspir no momento ― Porcaria! ― A que ele deixou na mente era menos amigável.

― Há cerca de uma semana, os policiais invadiram o laboratório e o levaram em custódia.

― Mais alguém além dele foi preso?

― Do laboratório?

― Isso.

― Não. Parece que Azmuth estava prevendo que isso ia acabar acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde e dispensou todo mundo dias antes. E considerando que mais ninguém sabia de detalhes do projeto além dele, acabou que nenhum pesquisador interrogado foi capaz de fornecer alguma informação “útil”.

― Que confusão...

― Nem me diga! ― Eunice revirou os olhos.

― E agora, o que vamos fazer? Acredito que se você veio me procurar, pelo menos algum plano em mente você já tem.

Eunice sorriu. Ela tinha sim um plano.

― Só para confirmar, o senhor irá mesmo me ajudar?

― Claro! Embora Azmuth jamais admita isso, somos mais do que conhecidos. Além do que tenho problemas que apenas ele será capaz de resolver.

― Problemas? ― questionou Eunice.

― Uma coisa de cada vez, minha jovem. Primeiro, seu plano.

― Vamos entrar escondido na prisão e resgatar Azmuth. No momento que sairmos, provavelmente iremos enfrentar resistência.

― Precisaremos de uma camuflagem adequada e poder de fogo o suficiente para enfrentar um exército. Você pensou nisso?

― Pensei sim!

Eunice tirou de um de seus bolsos um pequeno cubo preto-metálico, com os mesmos detalhes em verdes que lembravam circuitos, que nesse momento revestia toda a superfície externa da nave e da lua em que se encontravam.

― Usaremos isso!


	19. Impacto

― O que é isso!? ― gritou Gwen.

A criatura rugia e se debatia arremessando móveis e destroços em direção à Gwen e Ben. Sua aparência disforme e bizarra não permitia identificar a espécie ou saber se tinha alguma espécie pra ser identificada.

― Eu sei lá! ― respondeu Ben ― Só sei que ele está me perseguindo faz tempo e, quando eu finalmente achei que consegui me esconder, você me aparece e traz o brutamontes aí para o meu esconderijo!

― Ah, desculpe se eu não sabia que um monstro esquisito estava te perseguindo! Mas é que acabei de chegar e ninguém me avisou nada!

― Como assim acabou de chegar!? Chegou de onde?

Gwen não respondeu. Falou mais do que devia? Talvez para Ben, esse lugar fosse Bellwood. A verdadeira Bellwood.

― Isso não importa! Agora a gente precisa é se livrar dessa coisa!

― Boa sorte, quer tentar primeiro?

Ela aceitou a oferta. Gwen se posiciona à frente do primo e reveste suas mãos com feixes de mana. Estica os braços frente ao corpo, com as mãos juntas e os dedos entrelaçados de uma maneira bizarramente significante, diz:

― Vürkthera!

Um poderoso raio de energia sai de suas mãos e atinge o centro do tórax da criatura, arremessando-o contra a parede da sala e fazendo-o se chocar contra a casa vizinha.

― O Sr. Sullivan vai ficar uma fera contigo... ― disse Ben.

― Quem?

― Meu vizinho.

― Depois a gente vê isso. Vem, vamos embora daqui ― Ela segura o primo pelo braço e o leva pela porta da sala até a parte frontal da casa.

― Tá, chega de ficar me puxando! ― Ben se solta da mão da prima ― Me fala, pra onde você está indo!?

― Sinceramente, não sei ― disse Gwen. ― Pra algum lugar seguro?

― Mesmo!? Acha que eu já não procurei?

Essa discussão não ia levar a lugar nenhum, pensou Gwen. Embora ela tivesse planejado com muita cautela os passos para entrar na mente de Ben, agora que estava dentro, não sabia o que iria fazer em seguida. Foi então que se lembrou da fala de Encantriz na biblioteca.

― Ben, do que você se lembra?

― Como assim, se lembra? De tudo, oras.

― Antes da criatura te perseguir, o que você estava fazendo?

― Dormindo.

― E depois?

― Acordei.

― Ben, eu juro que... ― Gwen tentava se manter calma, mas uma pequena luminosidade de mana já começava a aparecer em sua mão direita.

― Acordei. Não encontrei ninguém em casa. Tomei café. Fui para a escola. No caminho, vi um gato preso numa árvore. Resgatei o gato. Segui para a escola e fui atacado.

― E depois?

― Lutei com o monstrengo pela cidade quase toda. Percebi que ele estava apenas vindo atrás de mim, então, procurei me esconder. Mas toda hora ele ou um de seus colegas acabam me achando e-

― Espera! Tem mais dessas criaturas!?

― Claro!

― Por que você não falou nada?

― Ué, você não perguntou... Aliás ― Ben aponta para o fim da rua, onde duas criaturas quadrúpedes disformes e peludas corriam em direção a eles.

Da casa do vizinho de Ben, o monstro marombado surge, destruindo parede, caixa de correios e carro estacionado na frente da casa vizinha. Já no meio da rua, ele ruge em direção aos jovens.

― Posso participar dessa vez? ― perguntou Ben.

Gwen não sabia o que responder ou como agir. Por isso, apenas permaneceu olhando atônita para o primo e sua empolgação incoerente com a situação.

― Vou aceitar teu silêncio como um sim ― Ben estende o braço esquerdo e toca no disco do Omnitrix em seu pulso, ativando-o e fazendo o holograma aparecer.

― Ben, não! ― Gwen gritou, mas já era tarde demais.

Uma luz verde reveste todo o corpo de Ben indicando o início da transformação. O brilho cresce de tamanho, assim como a silhueta de dentro da luz. Quando a luz se apaga, uma criatura vermelha musculosa com quatro braços se revela anunciando sua chegada:

― Quatro-Braços!

O alienígena corre em direção a criatura de tronco largo. Ele prepara seus dois braços direitos e acerta o monstro com um poderoso soco duplo. Ou seria dois poderosos socos? Tanto faz.

A criatura é arremessada em direção a uma das casas da vizinhança e atravessa várias paredes até sair do outro lado do imóvel.

Gwen continuou estática, sem entender nada.

O tetramando virou em direção à Gwen e, com um sorriso orgulhoso, mostrou dois “joinhas” com as mãos direitas.

― Aí, prima ― disse Quatro-Braços com sua voz grossa ― Os teus estão chegando também, fica esperta!

Ela se vira rapidamente e se depara com uma boca cheia de presas vindo em sua direção. Gwen projeta um escudo diante de si, fazendo o monstro quadrúpede chocar-se contra a defesa e ser desviado desorientado para atrás dela.

A segunda criatura quadrúpede também salta em seguida, mas no caso dele, é acertado por um carro de passeio ainda no ar, sendo jogado há metros de distância.

― Não precisa agradecer ― diz Ben.

Gwen desfaz o escudo e, caminhando, se aproxima do tetramando.

Quatro-Braços, nesse momento, se encontrava com a primeira criatura quadrúpede presa em uma de suas mãos. Ao ver a prima se aproximar, socou o rosto da criatura com um gancho de inferior-esquerda que derrubou o monstro inconsciente.

― Ben, você se transformou... ― disse ela.

― Sim... ― Ele se reveste do brilho verde e volta a sua forma humana ― Como sempre, por quê?

― E... E você está se sentindo legal?

― Normal. Por quê?

― Nada de dor, grito ou-

― Não. Por quê? Na verdade, Gwen, eu é que pergunto. Você está legal? Que raio de perguntas são essas?

― Ben... Você sabe onde estamos?

― Bellwood, na rua da minha casa.

― E não achou nada estranho além das criaturas?

― Não...

― Tem certeza?

― Tenho sim. Estamos em Bellwood. Provavelmente as criaturas devem ser capangas de algum vilão de quinta categoria por aí. Se não me engano, pela minha vasta experiência, a qualquer instante ele deve aparecer para dar seu discurso megalomaníaco e-

― Então por que você está chorando?

― Como é? ― Ben leva a mão ao rosto e sente em sua bochecha o caminho úmido e quente deixado pelas lágrimas.

O jovem se cala, abaixa a cabeça e encara as próprias mãos. Ele observa as suas palmas aparar as lágrimas, uma a uma, sem cessar. Ben vê um par de mãos invadir seu campo de visão e, gentilmente, segurar as suas. As lágrimas continuavam a cair, dessa vez, por sobre o dorso das mãos da prima.

Sem levantar a cabeça, ele diz:

― Não estamos em Bellwood.

― Não...

― Gwen... O que aconteceu comigo?

― Você se machucou, Ben.

O jovem humorado e confiante, de alguns instantes atrás, agora mostrava todo o medo e fragilidade que esse tempo todo procurou esconder.

― Eu morri? ― ele disse.

― Não! Não, Ben, você não morreu! ― Gwen lutava para não deixar escapar uma lágrima que tremia no canto de seu olho ― E não vai morrer!

O jovem levantou a cabeça. A última fala de Gwen disse mais do que ela pretendia dizer. Talvez não estivesse morto, mas sua condição não deveria ser a das melhores. As lágrimas pararam por hora. Ele olhava para os arredores, tentando compreender a paisagem que os rodeava:

― Onde estamos?

― Dentro de sua mente.

― Tá zuando!?

― Por que eu estaria?

― Que maneiro! ― Ben solta as mãos da prima e começa a correr pelo ambiente, procurando experimentar tocar em todos os objetos que vê ― É como se estivéssemos num sonho?

― Não sei dizer, ainda estou conhecendo como funciona esse feitiço...

Ben caminha e gira o corpo com os braços abertos, no mesmo estilo de A Noviça Rebelde, e diz:

― Se for um sonho então eu sou capaz de fazer tudo que eu quiser aqui!

Uma cratera se abre no chão no instante que a criatura caiu do céu, lançando pedras e destroços no ar. Ben e Gwen foram arremessados com a onda de impacto e caíram de costas no asfalto. Em seus corpos, apenas algumas escoriações. No centro da cratera, de aspecto bizarro como os demais, um monstro alto, assimétrico, com três braços, começa a surgir à medida que a poeira começa a baixar.

― Ai, cara...


	20. A jornada

Kevin tentava se lembrar de todas as instruções de George. O problema era se podia confiar nelas.

“ _A cripta é o centro do andar subterrâneo_ ” ― dizia George ― “ _Só que para chegar até o centro, é preciso atravessar o labirinto cheio de armadilhas que protege a cripta. Já que não vamos acessar o andar pelo elevador, mas pelo duto de ar, vamos sair aqui, no pequeno saguão que fica entre a saída dos elevadores e a entrada do labirinto._ ”

Kevin olha ao seu redor. De um lado, as portas do elevador que liga o andar subterrâneo ao castelo. Do outro lado, uma abertura retangular na parede, com adornos estilizados ao seu redor e inúmeras pinturas feudais preenchendo as paredes do pequeno cômodo. Todo o local era mal iluminado por tochas.

 _Bem, até o momento o quatro-olhos não mentiu_ ― pensou Kevin.

“ _A chave para entender o labirinto é saber o caminho correto a se seguir. E para isso, é preciso ler os textos e as pinturas das paredes do saguão inicial_.”

Kevin se aproximou das paredes. Pinturas e textos se espalhavam como uma linha do tempo. Segundo George, as gravuras contavam histórias de grandes Cavaleiros Eternos. No entanto, as tais _gravuras_ nada mais eram do que projeções na parede que trocavam periodicamente. Era a maneira que os Cavaleiros Eternos garantiam sempre uma “ _senha_ _nova_ ” para o labirinto.

A história da vez era a seguinte:

***

_Simon, tu nasceste no norte da Inglaterra_

_Encontrastes no caminho da espada sua vocação._

_Enfrentastes tempestades e nevascas_

_Em busca do conhecimento que precisavas para se tornar o melhor._

_Venceste a chuva de ferro de Sir Thormund_

_Para alcançar o Lago da Perdição._

_E ali, uma bizarra e monstruosa criatura encontraste._

_De seus olhos, chamas incendiavam a floresta e causavam destruição_

_Graças a tua determinação e coragem._

_Encravastes vossa espada no centro do crânio da criatura_

_Teu ato de heroísmo alcançaste os ouvidos do rei_

_E assim, foste nomeado Sir do Norte_

***

Kevin achou tudo aquilo uma besteira. Exagerado, bobo e até mentiroso em alguns momentos. Mas fazer o quê, se os cabeças-de-lata queriam acreditar que uma história tosca dessa realmente aconteceu, azar o deles. Focou sua atenção em tentar decorar o máximo possível do texto. Deveria ter trago uma caneta! Espera um pouco... Estava com o celular de George no bolso! Tirou algumas fotos das paredes, mas para seu azar, a projeção era feita de uma luz polarizada que não permitia ser fotografada. Optou por digitar uma mensagem que não seria enviada, apenas as palavras-chave, nada dessa ladainha de “ _vós_ ” e “ _tu_ ” e “ _astes_ ”.

Olhou para seu texto:

_Norte da Inglaterra, espada, tempestade, conhecimento, lago, monstro, olhos com fogo, coragem, rei, Norte._

_Tá ótimo_ ― pensou.

Seguiu para a entrada do labirinto. A primeira sala era composta de um cômodo semicircular. Também mal iluminada por tochas. Em sua parede, três saídas.

 _E agora_... ― pensou Kevin.

O osmosiano se aproximou de uma das saídas e tentou olhar o que havia do outro lado. Apenas escuridão. Resolveu procurar por mais pistas: procurou pelas paredes, no chão, até nas próprias saídas. Foi então que notou acima das aberturas, desenhos entalhados nas rochas, com o mesmo estilo feudal das pinturas. Três desenhos, um sobre cada entrada: uma espada, um escudo e um arco.

― Nascido no Norte da Inglaterra, Simon encontrou no caminho da ESPADA sua vocação ― disse Kevin. Foi o máximo que conseguiu decorar. ― Caminho da espada, então!

Seguiu abertura adentro com cautela, parando logo na entrada do local e mantendo-se atento a tudo. Lembrou-se novamente das instruções de George:

“ _O labirinto é recheado de armadilhas e cada uma delas tem um jeito diferente de ser ativada. Algumas é pisar num ponto errado, outras é fazer algum barulho, muitas delas envolvem sensores de movimento ou lasers. Na boa, se a gente quer chegar vivo na cripta, a gente vai ter que passar sem ativar as armadilhas...”_

Kevin focou sua atenção ao solo. Percebeu que o piso era composto de inúmeros quadriculados, alguns poucos apresentavam gravados em sua superfície o logo dos Cavaleiros Eternos, a grande maioria não. Por uma questão óbvia, deduziu: “ _devo pisar apenas nos quadrados marcados_.” Procurou pelas saídas possíveis. Três novamente. Mas não era possível enxergar as gravuras, estava longe demais.

O jovem osmosiano então começou o seu percurso, de quadrado marcado em quadrado marcado, saltando pela sala, atento para não deslizar o pé nem um centímetro. Já se encontrava no meio da sala quando conseguiu enxergar as gravuras: um grupo de pessoas, uma moeda e um livro. Olhou para o celular, em busca de algo que poderia se encaixar nas gravuras. _Conhecimento_ e _livro_! Encontrou seu caminho.

Kevin saltou para o piso marcado seguinte quando, de repente, ouviu ecoar pela sala um enorme som de trovão.

― Essa não!

A armadilha se ativou. Uma enorme ventania acometeu toda a sala circular, acompanhada de chuva. A água e o vento atingiam Kevin com uma violência esmagadora. Ficava cada vez mais difícil se manter parado no mesmo lugar, imagine dar um passo sequer. Os sons de trovões se intensificaram e, então, raios oriundos do teto da sala começaram a castigar o recinto, como numa enorme tempestade.

Um raio atinge o solo próximo a Kevin, obrigando-o a se jogar para o lado no chão para não ser atingido. A chuva chocava-se contra sua pele como pequenas agulhas. O vento jogava seu corpo de um lado para outro.

Precisava sair dali. Kevin toca o solo, revestindo sua pele de pura rocha. Estando agora mais denso e pesado, tornou-se capaz de conseguir avançar em meio a tempestade com menos dificuldade. Com as mãos a frente do rosto, ele tentava barrar o vento e a chuva para poder enxergar, seguindo em direção a abertura com o desenho do livro.

Ficar dentro da sala se tornava cada vez mais insuportável. A chuva e o vento corriam e giravam em mil direções. Trovões ecoavam pela sala, fazendo o chão tremer. Luzes de relâmpagos espalhavam-se por todos os lados, tornando cada vez mais difícil enxergar.

De repente, um raio atinge as costas de Kevin, fazendo-o soltar um urro de dor e cair de rosto no chão. Ele está a poucos metros da saída. A pele rochosa de suas costas se encontra trincada e frágil, provavelmente não aguenta receber outro raio desses. Kevin tenta se levantar o mais rápido possível e salta em direção à saída. Assim que toca novamente o chão, gira numa cambalhota, atravessa a abertura na parede e para com um joelho apoiado no solo, deixando atrás de si o caos tempestuoso.

Ele se levanta e olha para trás, mas vê apenas escuridão na sala em que se encontrava há poucos segundos. Aos poucos, sua pele começa a voltar à sua composição natural.

 _Meus parabéns para o cara que montou essa armadilha_ ― pensou ele. ― _Conseguiu fazer uma tempestade bastante convincente._

No novo cômodo circular ― mal iluminado como sempre ― ele vê projetado em parte da parede, a imagem de um castelo e sua muralha, com soldados caminhando, de um lado para o outro dos muros, em vigilância. Fora da projeção, duas saídas, uma de cada lado do tal castelo.

E agora? O que deveria fazer? Talvez interpretou mal o gatilho da sala anterior e por isso foi obrigado a enfrentar a tempestade. Qual seria o quebra-cabeça de agora? Olhou para o chão ao seu redor e percebeu pequenos amontoados de tralhas próximos à parede. Eram restos de armadura?

Kevin lentamente se aproxima de uma das pilhas e pega o que seria um capacete. Era feito de um metal rústico. Talvez fosse de origem britânica, quem sabe? Ele levanta o visor do capacete e se depara com um crânio apodrecido.

― Aaaaah! ― Ele grita e arremessa o capacete para o centro da sala.

Cada vez que o objeto quicava no solo, o som de metal ressoava pelo ambiente, até o objeto parar de se mover, voltando para o silêncio.

― Droga...

Sons de sinos começam a ser ouvidos da projeção na parede. Os soldados do castelo passam a se mover freneticamente de um lado para o outro. A imagem de um cavaleiro surge no topo da muralha do castelo e, então, ouve-se uma voz grossa dizer:

_― Inimigo ao norte! Em suas posições!_

Os soldados começam a se enfileirar sobre a muralha. Todos com arcos e flechas na mão, se preparam para disparar ao comando.

Kevin absorve a rocha da parede e corre em direção a uma das saídas. Sobre a abertura, um desenho de uma cachoeira. Ele pega o celular de George do bolso, agora com a tela trincada, e procura por uma orientação. Pela sequência, ele deveria ir para um “ _lago_ ”. Olhou novamente para o desenho da cachoeira. Não! Deve ser a outra saída!

― _Preparar_! ― disse a voz.

Ele atravessa a sala em direção à abertura oposta, quando ouve a voz enfim dizer:

― _Chover_!

Kevin continua correndo, mas vê da projeção da parede inúmeras sombras de flechas seguirem pelo solo em direção a ele. As sombras ficavam cada vez maiores até o instante que a “ _chuva_ ” começou.

Do teto da sala, vários disparos de lasers caem em direção ao solo, atingindo Kevin algumas dezenas de vezes. Ele tenta se proteger, mas em alguns pontos, sua cobertura de rocha se parte, expondo sua pele ao calor dos lasers.

Os disparos cessam.

Kevin se move com dificuldade. Vários locais de seu corpo doem e latejam. Em seu antebraço direito, um corte, já cauterizado pelo calor do laser, assim como em sua coxa esquerda.

Novamente a voz anuncia:

_― Preparar!_

Kevin se desfaz da cobertura de rocha, em busca de maior leveza de movimento, e corre em direção à saída.

_― Chover!_

Da mesma maneira, as sombras das flechas seguem em direção a ele. Mais do que isso, seguem na direção que ele pretende ir. Kevin então muda rapidamente de posição e salta para outra parte da sala, escapando no último segundo da chuva de lasers.

Ele corre até uma pilha de restos de armaduras e procura algo que pudesse lhe proteger, no entanto, nenhuma peça se encontrava em condições de ser utilizada. No chão, jogado próximo a pilha ele vê um escudo de madeira.

 _Essa porcaria não vai aguentar nada!_ ― pensou ― _A não ser..._

_― Preparar!_

Kevin absorve o metal de vários fragmentos de abertura que encontra, infelizmente a quantidade mal era suficiente para cobrir um braço inteiro, quem dirá um corpo. Ele pega o escudo e, com a mão por sobre a superfície externa do objeto, ele _desabsorve_ o metal, criando uma camada metálica reluzente por sobre o escudo.

_― Chover!_

O jovem posiciona o escudo revestido sobre a sua cabeça e corre em direção à saída. Em sua direção, as sombras das flechas ficavam cada vez maiores.

― Funciona, droga! Funciona! ― Kevin corria.

A chuva de lasers despenca por todo o caminho, deixando cicatrizes queimadas no solo onde atinge. Da mesma forma, atinge o escudo, que devido sua superfície espelhada, reflete os lasers em várias direções.

― Isso!

Assim que se aproxima da saída, Kevin vê a gravura de um lago no topo da abertura e, por isso, acelera ainda mais a corrida com a certeza de se ver livre daquele lugar.

Ao atravessar para a outra sala, o jovem encosta na parede e se permite descansar por alguns instantes. O atual cômodo era igual a todos os demais, o que significava mais armadilhas, por isso, decidiu pegar um ar antes de quase morrer novamente.

Pegou o celular de seu bolso, mas para sua “ _felicidade_ ”, o celular havia sido parcialmente queimado pelo laser que atingiu sua coxa e, com isso, não funcionava mais.

 _Que ótimo..._ ― pensou.

Com o fôlego parcialmente recuperado, Kevin decide então enfrentar a nova sala. Dessa vez, quatro aberturas nas paredes.

 _Exatamente no momento em que vou precisar chutar é que surge o maior número de opções! Perfeito!_ ― pensou.

No centro da sala, uma imagem de um lago é projetada no solo. Um lago sereno, com peixes nadando de um lado para o outro.

Kevin procurou se manter o mais longe possível da imagem projetada. Seguiu em direção às gravuras das aberturas. Alguma delas pode lhe ajudar a lembrar o que vinha em seguida na história. Mas não encontrou desenhos. Por sobre as aberturas, encontrou as seguintes letras: _O, N, L_ e _S._

 _Mas o que raios isso significa!?_ ― pensou.

Kevin então houve um pequeno som de cascalho quicando no chão. Ao virar em direção ao som, vê uma pedra rolar levemente por sobre o lago de mentira.

― E lá vamos nós...

No centro do lago, o chão se abre e uma criatura semelhante a uma serpente gigante surge da abertura.

“ _Para poder alcançar o Lago da Perdição. E ali, uma bizarra e monstruosa criatura encontrou.”_ ― Kevin lembrou.

Ainda com o escudo em mãos, ele se posiciona pronto para se defender de qualquer movimento da criatura. A ação seguinte da serpente lhe faz lembrar de mais um detalhe da história:

_“De seus olhos, chamas incendiavam a floresta e causavam destruição”_

Kevin segura o escudo por sobre a cabeça, desviando as chamas da criatura para os lados. No entanto, começa a sentir o metal se aquecer cada vez mais, e a madeira do escudo começar a chamuscar.

A serpente interrompe seu lança-chamas ocular por alguns instantes como se pegasse um fôlego antes de disparar novamente, permitindo assim uma oportunidade para Kevin fugir. Mas para onde?

Ainda sem saber em qual sala entrar, Kevin corria em círculos pela sala, com a serpente disparando feixes de chamas logo atrás.

Em uma das interrupções das chamas, ele decidiu contra-atacar. Absorveu rocha do solo suficiente para preencher apenas sua mão direita e, formando uma bola de espinhos feita de pedra, partiu para cima da criatura. Procurou acertar o corpo da serpente.

No entanto, sua mão passou direto.

― Mas o que!?

A serpente girou seu corpo e com sua cauda, rebateu Kevin em direção à parede.

Nada estava fazendo sentido, pensava Kevin. O fogo e o dano físico da serpente eram reais, mas quando ele tentava atacar, acabava atravessando-a como a um fantasma. Seria ela uma criatura mística mesmo? Não...

Kevin voltou a correr pela sala, procurando se desviar dos ataques da criatura. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava arrumar uma solução para o problema. A serpente era ou não real?

― É isso!

Ele pega seu escudo e arremessa em direção à lateral da cabeça da serpente. Um som metálico se ouve no instante que o objeto a atinge. De repente, a imagem da serpente oscila entre a criatura bizarra e uma estrutura robótica serpentiforme muito mais fina que a serpente original. Uma projeção!

Kevin corre em direção ao local em que seu escudo caiu, desviando das chamas e dos ataques da cauda da serpente. Ao conseguir alcançar o objeto, ele toca na superfície externa do escudo e absorve o metal. Sua mão, em seguida, se deforma numa lâmina pontiaguda pronta para dar o golpe final, segundo a história:

_“Encravou vossa espada no centro do crânio da criatura.”_

Kevin arremessa o escudo novamente em direção a cabeça da serpente. A criatura atenta ao movimento repetido, desvia-se abaixando a cabeça e, é nesse instante, que Kevin salta e perfura o crânio robótico da serpente com sua mão-lâmina.

A máquina perde sua projeção. Ela levemente estrebucha com a perda de comando. Pequenos raios partem da abertura do crânio. Quando então finalmente se desativa e desaba no chão.

Kevin desce da criatura e segue em direção a saídas. Estava cansado demais para dizer qualquer frase de efeito. Além do mais, não tinha nem plateia para ouvir. Decidiu focar em como sair dali.

Mas como, se não lembrava o final da história? O que diabos acontecia? Ele derrotava a criatura, então se encontrava com um príncipe. Não. Não era príncipe, era um rei. Aí o rei... O rei... O que diabos o rei fazia!

Não conseguia lembrar...

E suas palavras-chave? Sem chance também... Conseguia se lembrar no máximo do começo: _Norte da Inglaterra, espada_ , e... Pérai...

Kevin novamente olhou para as letras das aberturas: _O, N, L, S_.

― Como eu pude ser tão estúpido! São os pontos cardeais, Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste. E se, não me engano, o tal bocó cavaleiro era do Norte então...

Kevin seguiu pela abertura com um N esculpido por sobre a entrada. Torcia para não estar tão errado. Assim que atravessou a abertura, viu no centro da sala, Sir William iluminado por um único feixe de luz vindo do teto.

― Meus parabéns, Phillip! ― disse Sir William ― Ou devo dizer, traidor?

 _Mas que ótimo!_ ― pensou Kevin ― _Todo esse esforço pra nada..._

― Devo dizer que suas ações no labirinto foram bastante impressionantes. Não concordam, meus caros?

As demais luzes da cripta se acendem, revelando um contingente enorme de soldados, com armas em punho.

Kevin se viu sem saída. Talvez conseguisse convencer que se tratava de um desafio entre os pajens:

― Milorde eu-

― Calado! Não adianta dizer nada pois não acreditarei em nenhuma de suas desculpas. O castelo é totalmente monitorado e já desconfiávamos de suas atitudes.

Para Kevin, tudo começou a fazer mais sentido. As informações de George realmente eram uma enrascada. Querendo ou não, entrar no andar da cripta pelo duto de ventilação foi muito fácil. Além do que, mesmo ele ativando as armadilhas, nenhum soldado apareceu. Eles só estavam aguardando... Talvez não fossem tão burros quanto ele pensava.

― Mas vou dizer que fiquei impressionado ao ver que você, Phillip, era um traidor também. Nossas suspeitas, na verdade, se concentravam em outra pessoa.

― Como é?

― Vamos! Saia da escuridão e se revele!

De dentro da sala anterior, uma voz conhecida de Kevin começou a falar. Era uma voz irritante, que querendo ou não, fazia Kevin se irritar só de ouvi-la:

― Poxa, e eu pensando que tinha conseguido me disfarçar tão bem!

Kevin observou o Escudeiro sair das sombras e se posicionar ao seu lado. Ele levou a mão ao rosto e puxou sua máscara de identidade, revelando-se tratar de Albedo disfarçado.

― Aliás, valeu pela ajuda, Osmosiano. Me poupou bastante energia!


	21. Utilidade

― Uma armadura mecamorfo-galvânica? ― disse Max ― Eu pensei que Galvan havia proibido essa tecnologia há anos!

― E proibiu ― Eunice encarava o cubo preto em suas mãos.

― Como você conseguiu isso?

― No cofre-depósito de Azmuth. Tem mais um na minha mochila. Consegui pegar outros dispositivos que podem ser úteis também.

― Invadiu o cofre de Azmuth? Fácil assim? 

— Não! Não invadi... E-eu consegui o acesso... 

— Como?

— Alguma coisa me dizia que a situação entre Azmuth e o Conselho ia piorar ainda mais e que eu acabaria precisando desses equipamentos, por isso, passei os últimos dias observando Azmuth antes dele ser preso. Numa dessas ocasiões, consegui ver sua senha...

― Infelizmente você acertou. A situação piorou.

― Sim, mas pensando agora... ― O olhar de Eunice se concentrava no objeto em mãos, mas seus pensamentos corriam por entre suas memórias. ― Tenho a impressão que Azmuth me permitiu descobrir a senha.

― Não seria um comportamento habitual dele, ainda mais com toda a situação que estava acontecendo. Precisaria ele ter muita-

― Confiança ― interrompeu Eunice. ― Ele não faria isso se não confiasse em mim, não é? ― Eunice encarou o Vô Max com um olhar de esperança.

― Não. Não faria...

Eunice voltou a encarar o cubo, um leve sorriso começou a surgir em seus lábios.

― Não está realmente pensando em usá-la, está? ― disse Max.

― Não temos outra opção, magistrado.

― Claro que temos! As armaduras mecamorfo ficaram conhecidas pelo seu poder de fogo, mas também porque causavam sérios problemas de temperamento e raiva nos seus usuários.

― Mas...

― Não é questão de _mas_ , Eunice ― Max pegou o objeto da mão da jovem. ― Essas armaduras garantiram a vitória aos galvanianos nas Guerras Galvânicas mas porque os soldados se transformaram num exército de psicopatas!

― Eu sei disso, magistrado, eu pesquisei sobre a tecnologia! Mas tem um detalhe que as pessoas não sabem: essas alterações acontecem apenas na espécie galvânica...

Max não sabia o que falar. _Como assim?_ Ele pensava. Já não sabia mais se conseguiria acreditar no que aprendeu como Encanador. Pelo jeito os Encanadores agora eram os últimos a saberem de algo no Universo...

― Mas os registros mostram-

― Os registros foram alterados. ― disse Eunice ― Foi mais uma situação em que o Conselho de Galvan atuou para tornar a tecnologia pouco atraente para as outras espécies.

― E-e como você descobriu isso?

― Nas próprias anotações de Azmuth, o criador da armadura...

Max caminhava pela sala de comando observando a caixa preto-metálica com detalhes verdes. Ele conhecia as histórias. Sabia do passado cientista de guerra de Azmuth. Seus arrependimentos. Conhecia o potencial da tecnologia. Seu poder destrutivo!

Caso você não conheça essa tecnologia, caro leitor, eu explico: A armadura mecamorfo-galvânica não é apenas abastecida por um enorme número de armamentos, como também permite ao seu usuário incorporar a tecnologia ao seu redor. Dessa maneira, era a arma perfeita de guerra. Bastava entrar em contato com um armamento do exército inimigo e pronto, mais uma tecnologia adquirida ao conhecimento bélico dos galvânicos. E não apenas incorporava, mas a desenvolvia e ampliava seu poder de destruição.

― Magistrado... 

― Eunice.

― Sim?

― Me prometa uma coisa: não diga isso que me contou a ninguém. O Conselho escondeu essa informação e tenho certeza que Azmuth nesse caso concordou com eles. Não precisamos de uma segunda Guerra Galvânica.

― Sim senhor.

Max entregou o objeto de volta a jovem. Então disse:

― O que mais você planejou?

― Só um segundo que vou pegar minha mochila e já explico os detalhes do plano.

***

Eunice preparou toda a parte 1 do plano antes mesmo da chegada de Max à Galvan. Segundo a jovem, ela instalou pequenos dispositivos de interferência elétrica em regiões próximas à prisão que mantinha Azmuth. Com um comando em seu computador, os dispositivos fariam com que parte da energia da prisão apresentasse falhas ― não o suficiente para causar uma fuga em massa ou algo do tipo ― mas o suficiente para fazer a equipe da prisão solicitar auxílio técnico o mais rápido possível.

Para isso, Galvan Prime contataria a espécie mais eficiente para se realizar consertos em tecnologia: os mecamorfos-galvânicos, habitantes de sua lua. Com outro dispositivo de Azmuth, Eunice interceptaria o pedido de conserto e, utilizando das armaduras, ambos entrariam disfarçados na prisão.

A armadura possui duas formas: a ativa, que se assemelha a uma fusão entre uma roupa espacial com um megazord de power-rangers, e uma forma inativa, que consiste numa simples cobertura sobre o corpo na forma de um mecamorfo. Ou seja, o usuário fica parecendo uma cópia do Ultra T.

Você poderia estar se perguntando: mas com uma arma tão poderosa como essa em mãos, porque Eunice não invadiu sozinha e resgatou Azmuth? Muito boa a sua pergunta. Na verdade, o Vô Max perguntou a mesma coisa. Como a ativação da armadura é baseada em conexão neural e inclui incorporar tecnologia, havia o enorme risco de a armadura acabar absorvendo Eunice, que não sei se ainda se lembram, é uma Unitrix e não um corpo biológico completo.

Um dos problemas apontado por Max era como entrar no planeta, se a única nave que eles tinham disponível era a dele de Encanador. Era aí que entrava a terceira etapa da parte 1. Eunice se conectaria ao computador da nave e, usando o mesmo sinal utilizado pelas armaduras para modificar sua forma, ela comandaria parte da matéria metalo-orgânica que revestia a nave e faria as alterações necessárias para transformar a espaçonave encanadora numa nave-técnica mecamorfa.

Dito e feito.

***

A nave-técnica mecamorfa aproxima-se da área de pouso próximo a Prisão de Azmuth. Assim que as portas da nave se abrem, dois mecamorfos descem a rampa em direção à entrada de serviço da prisão. Soldados galvanianos, com suas mochilas a jato e de armas em mãos, fazem a vigilância do local.

No interior de toda a massa gelatinosa preto-metálica, Max e Eunice mantinham-se focados em fazer o plano funcionar. No interior da armadura, informações sobre o ambiente eram constantemente analisados e expostos frente aos seus rostos. No canto inferior direito de seu campo de visão, uma pequena janela exibia a face um do outro, como numa conversa via webcam.

À medida que caminhavam, Max e Eunice conversavam entre si, sem expor o áudio para o ambiente.

― Minha jovem, qual a chance dos detectores de metal da prisão nos descobrirem? ― disse Max.

― Não tem como entrarmos sem ativar os detectores de metal, senhor ― disse Eunice, ― mas os guardas sabem disso.

A poucos passos da entrada, um dos guardas se aproxima e diz:

― Identifiquem-se.

― Druhter e Cahzmiel, somos da equipe de reparos. ― disse Max, com uma voz metalizada. ― Fomos chamados para consertar uma falha no sistema de energia da prisão.

Max (Druhter) e Eunice (Cahzmiel) entregaram ao guarda suas respectivas documentações falsas. Após uma verificação com a administração da prisão, a entrada de Druther e Cahzmiel foi autorizada. Os dois passaram a seguir o guarda prisão adentro.

Eunice foi a primeira a passar no detector de metal. Obviamente o dispositivo apitou e um dos guardas se aproximou flutuando com sua mochila-a-jato. O silêncio cobriu o ambiente. Ele encarou a jovem disfarçada e disse:

― Por acaso você está carregando algum metal com você?

Eunice não sabia o que dizer. _Sim, estou literalmente vestindo uma gosma metálica enorme?_ Que raios de pergunta era essa? Talvez ela não tivesse dado a devida importância ao detector, sei lá. Por dentro da armadura, ela suava.

O silêncio constrangedor se manteve no ambiente por alguns instantes. Então o guarda disparou uma risada espalhafatosa, sendo acompanhado pelos demais guardas.

― Relaxa! É só uma piada, é claro que você está carregando metal! ― disse o guarda

― He...he... ― Eunice tentava fingir uma risada, mas estava nervosa demais.

― Essa foi muito boa! ― disse Max. ― Fiquei até preocupado agora! Pensei comigo: _e agora, vou ter que me deixar inteiro na caixinha de metais!?_ Hahaha!

Os outros acompanharam Max nas risadas. Um dos guardas então disse:

― Vamos, me acompanhem que eu vou levar vocês! Rapaz, fazia tempo que eu não ria assim...

Max e Eunice seguiram acompanhando o guarda pelas mediações da prisão. O jeito sociável do Vô Max lhe permitiu desenvolver toda uma conversa com o galvaniano sobre ensopado de enguia fritziana e como era uma pena que um mecamorfo como Max não poderia ter a sorte de experimentar um prato saboroso como esse.

Voltando ao plano: os dispositivos de interferência de Eunice agiram sobre a área dos refeitórios dos prisioneiros e, para chegar até lá, Max e Eunice teriam que passar próximo das celas. Um enorme e largo corredor, com vários quadrados posicionados em colunas e linhas, determinavam as aberturas de cada uma das celas. Foi na segunda linha da vigésima segunda coluna que Eunice viu seu criador sentado, olhando para o chão com uma expressão triste.

― Magistrado! ― disse Eunice pelo comunicador. ― Encontrei ele!

Max olhou para Azmuth. Ver uma criatura tão respeitada no universo naquele estado era lamentável. Não havia luz no olhar daquele galvaniano com roupa de prisioneiro.

Max, claro, não deixou seu perfil soldado de lado e passou a analisar os vários guardas que voavam pelo corredor, fazendo a vigilância dos prisioneiros.

― Vamos fazer o seguinte ― disse Max. ― Eu apago o soldado que está acompanhando a gente e você corre em direção à cela de Azmuth. Eu garanto sua retaguarda.

― Certo ― disse Eunice.

Max escolhe entre os equipamentos de sua armadura um sistema de atordoamento elétrico, então, aproxima sua mão do alienígena que fazia seu comboio e dispara o choque. O soldado solta um leve grunhido e desmaia. Max o segura no ar e lentamente o posiciona no chão. Eunice por sua vez, corre em direção à cela de Azmuth.

De repente, um grito ecoa pelo corredor:

― Soem o alarme, temos uma invasão!

Eunice se posiciona em frente à cela e começa a instalar pequenos dispositivos nas extremidades do campo de força da cela. Max por sua vez, ativa sua armadura completamente, fazendo sua aparência de Ultra-T se tornar a avançada armadura tecnológica, conhecida das histórias.

― Por que demoraram tanto? ― disse Azmuth.

― O senhor sabia que estávamos vindo? ― disse Eunice.

― Não. Mas ainda assim demoraram...

Max aponta suas mãos em direção aos guardas que começavam a rodeá-los. Os braços da armadura modificam sua estrutura e tornam-se canos de múltiplos disparos. Em seguida, começa a atirar projéteis de atordoamento em sequência, ao mesmo tempo que buscava se desviar dos lasers dos guardas.

Enquanto isso, Eunice ativa seus dispositivos e o campo de forca que revestia a abertura da cela se desliga, permitindo que ela se aproxime e pegue Azmuth.

― Consegui! ― disse Eunice a Max.

Eunice começa a correr em direção à saída. Max, por sua vez, segue voando logo atrás, disparando e fazendo os guardas caírem atordoados um atrás do outro.

― Tragam reforços! Não deixem eles escaparem! ― disse um guarda.

Das aberturas do corredor de celas, mais e mais galvanianos, providos de armas lasers e turbinas a jatos, surgiam infestando o local como num enxame de abelhas.

De repente, o principal caminho a se seguir tornou-se abarrotado de guardas, impossibilitando-os de continuar a fuga.

― Magistrado, está vendo alguma saída? ― disse Eunice.

― Não. Mas a gente cria uma.

Max se posiciona a frente de Eunice e Azmuth e cruza os braços sobre o peito. Os disparos dos guardas atingiam a superfície da armadura sem piedade. No lado de dentro, Max iniciava o sistema M.A.F., travando o alvo em cada um dos guardas que os rodeava.

Quando o número em sua tela adquiriu a marca de quarenta e oito alvos travados, Max disparou. Ele abriu seus braços e de inúmeras aberturas da armadura um pequeno projétil teleguiado foi lançado. A imagem era como a de um fogo-de-artifício que explodia no meio do corredor. Cada um dos projéteis seguiu em direção ao seu objetivo, soando um chiado elétrico a cada impacto. Em questão de instantes, os guardas que os rodeavam se encontravam inconscientes no chão.

Eunice e Azmuth ficaram parados boquiabertos.

Max então diz:

― Vamos! Estamos perto da saída!

Eunice e Max seguem correndo pelo corredor, aos poucos, novos guardas começam a persegui-los, mas a concentração de ambos era apenas a de chegar na saída.

― Viramos à esquerda aqui ― disse Max ― e depois basta passarmos pelo saguão com os detectores de metal e-

A dor de cabeça voltou.

Max cai com o rosto no chão e assim permanece. Eunice que continuou correndo por alguns instantes sem ter notado o que aconteceu, grita assim que vê a armadura de Max estatelada no chão:

― Magistrado!

Max tenta se levantar, mas a sua dor de cabeça estava mais forte do que antes. Ajoelhado, com as mãos segurando sua cabeça apoiada no chão, ele sentia como se seu cérebro fosse explodir.

― O que está havendo, Eunice? ― disse Azmuth.

― Eu não sei, senhor! ― Eunice corre e se agacha junto à Max. ― Magistrado, o que aconteceu? Você foi atingido?

Max não respondia. Sua cabeça latejava mais e mais. Sua armadura oscilava entre a forma ativa e inativa, indicando que a conexão neural se encontrava absurdamente instável.

Eunice olha para o caminho de onde vieram e observa os guardas se aproximando cada vez mais. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

― Senhor! ― disse Eunice ― Por favor, cuide do Magistrado, sem ele eu jamais conseguiria salvá-lo.

Eunice desliga sua armadura e toda a cobertura preto metálica retorna a sua forma de cubo. Ela joga o objeto para Azmuth que o agarra no ar. 

― O que você está fazendo!? ― disse Azmuth.

― Sendo útil.


	22. Luta interna

Um rastro de destruição marcava a área residencial. No epicentro de toda a confusão, uma cúpula rosa mantinha Gwen e Ben sob a última linha de defesa. Ao redor da cúpula, uma multidão de criaturas investia contra a proteção como num ataque zumbi.

Gwen buscava com todas as suas forças manter o escudo de pé, mas sentia que suas energias se encontravam quase no fim e a qualquer instante tudo iria se perder.

Ela então ouve seu primo dizer:

― Eu entendi.

Mas você que está lendo, provavelmente, não está entendendo nada, estou certo? Afinal de contas, na última vez que estávamos acompanhando Gwen e Ben, uma criatura brutamontes de três braços tinha acabado de cair do céu, abrindo uma cratera no meio da rua, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e destroços pela área residencial.

Pois bem, para tudo fazer mais sentido e, você, assim como o Ben, entender melhor o que está acontecendo, vamos voltar um pouco. Mais especificamente na seguinte fala:

― _Ai, cara_... ― disse Ben.

Os jovens se levantam no asfalto rachado e encaram a criatura que surgia de dentro da nuvem de poeira.

― Ben, vamos sair daqui ― disse Gwen. ― A gente não pode perder tempo com esses monstros.

― Eu já não disse que não adianta a gente correr, Gwen, eles sempre nos encontram.

― Mas pelo menos ganharíamos tempo pra pensar! A gente não pode ficar aqui pra sempre!

Gwen percebeu que seu primo não mais lhe ouvia. Ele olhava para os arredores, mas sempre voltava o olhar para a criatura em busca de algum movimento brusco que necessitasse de sua reação.

― Ben, você está me ouvindo? ― Ela quis confirmar. É rude deixar uma pessoa falando sozinha.

― Eu tenho uma ideia ― Ben ativa o Omnitrix em seu pulso e começa a navegar entre os hologramas dos alienígenas.

― O quê!? Não, Ben, espere-

O jovem pressiona o núcleo de seu relógio e, em instantes, surge na forma aerofíbia.

― _Arraia-a-jato_!

O alienígena levanta voo e segue em direção aos céus. Gwen cobre o rosto para se proteger da poeira levantada pela decolagem e, então, observa seu primo desaparecer por entre as nuvens.

― Ben!

_Ele com certeza não está normal!_ ― pensou ela. ― _É como se ele não pensasse em nada, apenas agisse!_

Gwen ouve um urro vindo da criatura. _É claro que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia atacar!_ O monstro de três braços parte em direção à Gwen. O chão treme a cada passo da criatura. A jovem cruza os braços em “x” em frente ao seu rosto e diz:

_― Camouflat vaporis!_

De suas mãos, uma fumaça densa começa a ser produzida. Gwen descruza os braços e reveste ao redor de si com a névoa rósea que se espalha pelo local.

A criatura adentra a fumaça socando em mil direções. Incapaz de acertar seu alvo, o monstro bate duas de suas mãos uma contra a outra, numa poderosa palma, emitindo uma onda de choque que dissipa a nuvem de fumaça.

O brutamontes de três braços, olha para os arredores a procura de sua vítima; quando, então, vê por sobre os telhados das casas, a jovem garota correndo, criando pontes de magia entre um telhado e outro, seguindo em fuga.

Os pensamentos de Gwen se resumiam a buscas desesperadas por soluções e xingamentos contra seu primo. _Como aquele moleque poderia ter simplesmente largado ela desse jeito?_

De repente, Gwen ouve um estrondo por sobre seus pés. A criatura avançou em direção a casa em que ela se encontrava e destruiu os pilares de sustentação do imóvel. A jovem sentiu o telhado tremer e simplesmente desaparecer debaixo de seus pés quando a estrutura veio ao chão. No último instante, ela saltou e caiu rolando na grama.

De baixo dos destroços da casa, a aberração de três braços começava a levantar, espalhando pedaços de viga, paredes de concreto e restos de móveis de cima de si.

Gwen de pé, novamente se posicionou, e ficou pronta para o ataque do monstro.

A criatura avançou.

Uma nova cratera se formou quando uma bola amarela de altíssima densidade desabou sobre a aberração. Gwen se protegeu com um escudo de mana, desviando pedaços de concreto e restos de telhado que voavam para todas as direções.

A jovem viu no centro da cratera a esfera amarela girar freneticamente por sobre o dorso da criatura, fazendo-a urrar até cair inconsciente. A esfera então parou. Saltou de dentro da cratera e, ao se posicionar ao lado de Gwen, se desenrolou como um tatu-bola e ofereceu o largo sorriso do Bala-de-Canhão.

― E aí, prima, sentiu minha falta?

A jovem dá um soco no braço do pelarota arburiano e diz, buscando ignorar a dor que sentia em sua mão:

― Como é que você me larga com um monstro desses e some assim?

― _Qualé_ , Gwen, eu disse que eu tinha um plano ― Ben volta a sua forma humana.

― E eu disse que a gente tem que procurar uma forma de sair daqui e não ficar entrando em toda briga que aparecer!

― Disse?

― Sim, mas você não estava me ouvindo!

― Então tá, sabichona, como a gente sai?

― Se eu soubesse a gente já teria saído!

― E se eu desejar que a gente saia? Tecnicamente estamos na minha mente então eu devo mandar em tudo aqui...

― Muito bem, então tenta ― Gwen cruzou os braços e ficou aguardando com um olhar julgador.

Ben fechou os olhos e colocou os dedos indicadores nas têmporas. Sua expressão ficou séria, depois passou para caretas de profunda concentração. Por fim, disse:

― Está dando certo?

― Sim! Funcionou, Ben!

― Mesmo? ― Ele abriu os olhos com excitação.

― Claro que não!

― Maldade fazer isso...

― Argh!

Gwen fechou os olhos e com uma mão apoiada na testa, tentava encontrar uma resposta para aquele lugar. No momento, as únicas informações que conseguiu obter eram a cidade de Bellwood, criaturas deformadas e um Ben absurdamente instável.

― Gwen...

― Espera um pouco, Ben, estou pensando.

Mas por mais que tentasse, as peças não se encaixavam. Na verdade, até se encaixavam, pois essa confusão toda de batalha contra monstros, causando destruição pela cidade, lembrava mais uma terça-feira típica do que algo que estivesse precisando de solução.

― Gwen, dá pra pensar mais rápido, pois não vai demorar muito para virem atrás da gente.

― Eu não entendo...

― O que você não entende? Talvez eu consiga achar a resposta que está procurando.

Gwen olhou nos olhos de seu primo de um jeito que poderia ser traduzido como: “ _sério mesmo?_ ”

_No entanto..._ ― pensava Gwen ― _Talvez não fosse algo que_ ela _deveria resolver! Talvez quem deve encontrar a resposta seja realmente o Ben! Foi como a Encantriz disse. Talvez a mente dele está usando desse lugar para fazê-lo lidar com algum medo ou angústia que só ele iria entender!_

― Ben!

― Sou eu.

― Você estava certo!

― Eu _tava_?

― Você é o responsável por tudo isso aqui. Esse lugar, essas criaturas, esse jeito sem noção de você se comportar, talvez seja a maneira que você está tentando se comunicar com você mesmo!

― _Ãhn_? ― Ben disse inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

― É como um quebra-cabeça que você precisa resolver. Que só _você_ pode resolver!

― E como eu faço isso!?

― E-eu não sei.

― _Boa_... Eu já estava ficando animado...

― Mas não podemos desistir, Ben.

― E quem disse que eu vou? Eu só-

Um laser verde acerta Ben e o lança para o meio da rua.

― _Hespera sophian_ ― disse Gwen. Uma superfície circular se projeta frente a ela e passa a refletir os raios lasers. ― Ben?

― Relaxa, eu tô legal...

Gwen volta a atenção para a fonte dos disparos. Novas criaturas surgem por detrás das casas, disparando lasers dos olhos. Um deles lembrava um morcego deformado. Outros eram esguios com braços longos. No total, quatro aberrações disparavam sem descanso contra os jovens.

_Eles continuam surgindo um atrás do outro_... ― pensou Gwen.

― Não se preocupe, Gwen, eu cuido deles também.

― Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, garoto!?

Ben corre para além do escudo e pressiona o núcleo do Omnitrix, se revestindo da luz verde e anunciando sua forma crystalsapien:

― _Crooooomático_!

Cada laser que se chocava contra a superfície rochosa de Ben era convertido num feixe de luz arco-íris que seguia em direção ao cristal rosa no topo de sua cabeça. Aos poucos, cada superfície cristalizada de seu corpo passava a brilhar mais e mais. Os lasers causavam danos o suficiente para Ben bocejar.

Por fim, Cromático disse:

― Minha vez.

De suas mãos, feixes de pura energia são atirados contra as criaturas, lançando-as a vários metros de distância.

A alta luminosidade que preencheu a área residencial faz Gwen desfazer o escudo e proteger os olhos com as mãos.

― Você não se cansa de se aparecer, não é? ― disse Gwen.

― Não. Tenho culpa de ser incrível?

Grunhidos e rugidos começaram a surgir do outro extremo da rua, fazendo ambos virarem a cabeça e verem a aproximação de mais criaturas. O brutamontes de três braços, juntou-se ao monstro troncudo e as criaturas peludas de outrora.

No outro extremo, as criaturas esguias que lembravam morcegos eram acompanhados de monstros rechonchudos e sem pescoço. Todas as criaturas caminhavam lentamente como se não houvesse necessidade de urgência.

― Já estão prontos para o _round_ dois? ― disse Ben.

― Ben, por favor, não entre em confronto de novo, o nosso objetivo não é esse e você sabe disso!

― Mas são eles que estão me atacando primeiro, quer dizer que não posso revidar? ― Ele se transforma no Chama.

― Podemos fugir e conseguir tempo pra pensar num plano.

― Se você quiser fugir, fique à vontade. Mas não serei o herói que foge de uma batalha. ― Ben olha para suas mãos de Chama e diz ― Não tô afim de usar o _Chama_ hoje, talvez um outro...

Ele toca no símbolo do Omnitrix em seu peito e se transforma na forma opticóide.

― _Mega-olhos_? Não... ― E toca novamente no símbolo ― _Aquático_? Não... _Glutão_? Não... _Fogo fátuo_? Também não... _Rath_? Hum... Deixa eu te falar a real, Omnitrix, você não está sendo muito bom em escolher os alienígenas que o Rath quer! ― E toca novamente no símbolo.

Gwen vê seu primo transformar-se num alienígena atrás do outro. Sua atenção então volta para as criaturas que continuavam avançando. _Estão surgindo mais?_ Ela vê por sobre e detrás das casas, novas aberrações, com formas diferentes das que eles lutaram antes. A situação ficava cada vez mais complicada.

― Ben?

― Pérai, Gwen... _Friagem_? Não... _Besta_? Não... _Clone_? Também não... _Frankenstrike_? Talvez, mas não...

Gwen conjura um escudo ao redor dela e de seu primo e observa as criaturas se aproximarem a ponto de tocar na proteção. Os monstros começam a socar a defesa, ecoando um som surdo de vidro sendo espancado a cada ataque.

― Ben, a gente tem que sair daqui!

― A gente já vai, deixa só eu escolher o alien certo pra descer o sarrafo nesses monstros, _pérai_!

Como num estalo, uma importante conexão se faz na cabeça de Gwen. Ela então grita:

― Ben, pare de se transformar!!!

― O quê!? Por quê?

― Os monstros, Ben, quanto mais você se transforma, mais deles surgem!

Ben volta a sua forma humana e caminha o olhar pela enorme multidão de monstros que socavam, davam cabeçadas e insistiam em tentar atravessar o escudo. Os sons dos impactos ficavam cada vez mais ensurdecedores.

― Eu estou quase sem mana... ― disse Gwen ― E estamos cercados...

A garota olhou para seu primo e uma tristeza se abateu sobre ela. _Me desculpe, Ben, depois de tudo, eu acabei falhando_...

― Eu entendi ― disse Ben.

― Como é?

― Eu entendi, Gwen. ― Sua voz novamente deixou de ter a alegria e coragem de alguns instantes.

― E o que a gente faz?

― Desfaça o escudo.

― Você enlouqueceu de vez, Ben?

― Confie em mim. Eles não vão atacar.

Nesse instante, todas as criaturas cessaram os ataques contra o escudo e permaneceram imóveis, como se aguardassem um comando.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Gwen ao ver todos aqueles monstros parados. Ela encarou seu primo e percebeu que uma lágrima começava a surgir no canto do olho dele.

_Ele descobriu a resposta_... ― ela pensou.

Gwen desfez o escudo. Cercada por todos os lados, não poderia deixar de perguntar:

― Por que eles não estão atacando?

― Porque eles não são monstros como a gente pensava. Eles são eu.

De repente, para Gwen, todas as criaturas adquiriram significado. Suas aparências bizarras, que traziam desconforto e não permitiam identificar a espécie, aos poucos tornavam-se versões deformadas e parcialmente transformadas de seu primo. Se antes as criaturas causavam desconforto, agora Gwen sentia-se apavorada e nauseada com o que via.

Gwen voltou o olhar para Ben, mas não era capaz de dizer nada.

Envolto em lágrimas, com um olhar em absurdo terror, Ben diz:

― Me ajuda...


	23. Verdades cristalinas

_É ele..._ – pensou Kevin.

Seu sangue começava a ferver.

_Finalmente eu o encontrei..._

Seus pensamentos perdiam a racionalidade.

_Por culpa dele..._

Olhar para o seu rosto lhe obrigava a encarar sua própria impotência.

_Por culpa dele o Ben quase morreu!!!_

Ele encarou os olhos vermelhos de Albedo. Seu cabelo branco. Seu sorriso irônico.

_Foi mal, Gwen..._

Kevin avançou e segurou a blusa de Albedo com uma mão. Com a outra ele socou o rosto do vilão.

\- Você! – gritou Sir William - Pare agora mesmo!

Ele não ouvia, nem mesmo à própria razão. Preparou para dar o segundo soco.

\- Mas que pessoa mais mal agradecida –Albedo contia sua raiva num sorriso irônico. De uma fissura em seu lábio escorria um filete de sangue

Kevin parou o braço no ar e disse:

\- O que você falou!?

\- Te chamei de mal agradecido! Eu esperava um “ _obrigado_ ” mas sou recebido com socos.

\- Por que eu deveria te agradecer, hein, maldito!? Por não ter acabado contigo antes? Não seja por isso! – E socou novamente.

\- Se não fosse por mim, você ainda estaria preso naquele maldito labirinto!

\- Por você!? – Kevin riu ironicamente - Eu não _tô_ acreditando nisso! – Mais um soco.

\- Eu já sabia que você não era o mais inteligente do trio dos patetas, mas parece que sua falta de intelecto é tamanha que se destaca também na espécie...

\- O que você disse!? – Kevin preparou a mão para um novo soco quando Albedo lhe interrompeu.

\- “ _Enfrentou_ ”, seu inapto! A resposta _tava_ na maldita história! Se você não ativasse as armadilhas das salas você não conseguiria avançar!

Kevin abaixou um pouco o braço e encarou o chão, buscando se lembrar do poema. Não se lembrava de nenhum “ _enfrentou_ ”. Só conseguia se lembrar de George dizendo que as armadilhas eram perigosas e que poderiam matá-los.

\- Você ativou as salas... – disse Kevin.

\- Foi o que eu disse.

O jovem lembrou de todo o sufoco que passou. Tempestade, chuva de lasers, uma serpente metálica cuspidora de fogo... As feridas em seu corpo ainda ardiam.

\- E então? – disse Albedo – Cadê o _obrigado_?

Kevin o atinge mais uma vez. Levanta o braço para próximo soco e-

Uma flecha passa entre o espaço dos rostos de Kevin e Albedo, sumindo em meio a escuridão da câmara anterior, ecoando um som de explosão. Os dois viram o olhar para a fonte da flecha e encontram Sir William abaixando um arco tecnológico e o entregando para um dos Cavaleiros ao seu lado. Ele então diz com sua voz grossa e impassível:

\- Espero que vocês não tenham se esquecido de onde se encontram nesse momento...

 _Na verdade, eu esqueci_... – pensou Kevin.

\- Solte-o – disse o Sir.

Albedo empurra Kevin e se solta da mão do jovem. Em seguida, leva o dorso da mão ao lábio e limpa o sangue do corte.

Os soldados cavaleiros mantinham-se preparados, com a mira das armas focada nos invasores. Junto ao Chefe dos Cavaleiros, três outros cavaleiros se destacavam pela sua grandiosidade. Prováveis Sirs.

\- Nome? – disse Sir William a Kevin.

\- Kevin Levin.

\- Já ouvi sobre você. Um mestiço, se não me engano.

Kevin não respondeu.

\- E você deve ser Albedo.

\- Correto.

\- Pois bem, ambos estiveram nas últimas horas presentes em nossas instalações, conhecendo nossos preceitos e regras, logo, já sabem o que acontece com escórias como vocês.

\- Na verdade... – Albedo levantou um dedo pedindo atenção – Antes de seguimos com as atividades planejadas, que acredito eu, serão bastante divertidas, não duvido disso; eu tenho uma dúvida: Como descobriram meu disfarce?

\- Sua gentileza – respondeu o Cavaleiro.

\- Perdão – Kevin se intrometeu. – Como é?

\- Já desconfiávamos que o alienígena Albedo tentaria invadir as nossas instalações com base em seus movimentos pregressos dos últimos dias. Apenas nos focamos em identificar o membro de nossa Ordem que estivesse com comportamento fora do habitual, caso houvesse a tentativa de disfarce.

\- Sim, eu imaginava isso – disse Albedo, – agora o “ _gentileza_ ” é que eu não entendi.

\- Já havia passado mais de doze horas e nenhum dos novos recrutas havia pedido para abandonar o treinamento.

\- Ok, agora _eu_ fiquei impressionado – disse Albedo. – Eu realmente me dediquei para transformar a vida dos recrutas num inferno...

\- O nosso escudeiro é famoso pelos seus métodos de seleção dos mais fortes.

\- _Métodos de seleção_? – As memórias de Kevin sobre todo o bullying que sofreu ou testemunhou nas mãos do Escudeiro-Albedo voltavam como num claro caso de estresse pós-traumático.

\- O recorde dele, se não me engano... – O Líder dos Cavaleiros olhou para o colega Sir do lado e balançou a mão como se necessitasse de ajuda para lembrar de uma informação.

\- Três minutos e quarenta e sete segundos – respondeu o colega.

\- Isso! Três minutos e quarenta e sete segundos! Depois disso o garoto saiu correndo aos prantos sem nem ao menos ter colocado um pé muralha adentro – Sir William sorria com a lembrança.

Kevin até quis querer entender a razão que faria um grupo de pessoas elogiar a atitude asquerosa de um subordinado. Mas não bastou muito para compreender que estava lidando com um grupo famoso pelas ações mais desprezíveis possíveis e preceitos tão repugnantes quanto.

\- Bom, se não há mais dúvidas, passemos para a execução.

Um ruído agudo se ouviu de todas as armas apontadas. Os tiros começariam ao primeiro sinal.

\- Devo manter as mãos levantadas? – disse Albedo já colocando os braços para cima.

Kevin olhou para Albedo com desconfiança _. O que ele estava planejando?_

\- Fique à vontade para o que você achar melhor – disse o Sir.

\- Bem, se for assim... – Albedo cruzou os braços por sobre a cabeça e pressionou o núcleo de seu Omnitrix.

_Merda!_

Kevin correu em direção a uma pilastra para se proteger da saraivada de tiros que se seguiu. Ele se espremia atrás da coluna de pedra o máximo que conseguia, mas cada tiro de laser arrancava pedaços e mais pedaços de sua proteção.

Com dificuldade, o jovem olhou com o canto dos olhos para onde antes Albedo se encontrava. Viu apenas uma silhueta humanoide sendo totalmente perfurada como um queijo suíço. Manchas vermelhas surgiam nas paredes, chão e teto a cada novo disparo. Kevin até pensou em sentir pena, mas o sentimento de vingança falou mais alto. _Bem feito_...

Sir William levantou a mão e os disparos cessaram. O cheiro de queimado preenchia o ar. Aos poucos, a fumaça dos destroços arrancado de paredes e pilastras começa a se assentar. Apenas uma violenta mácula vermelha sobre o chão da masmorra restou do que uma vez fora o galvaniano.

\- Não seja covarde, mestiço – disse Sir William. – Venha enfrentar seu destino de peito aberto como seu amigo.

_Ele com toda e absoluta certeza não era meu amigo..._

Kevin respirava ofegante. Buscava encontrar uma saída dali, mas as opções possíveis eram escassas. Até mesmo as opções impossíveis se encontravam com uma chance de probabilidade improvável...

Ele ouviu novamente o som agudo das armas sendo ativadas. Com cuidado olhou pelo canto da pilastra a sua esquerda e viu os soldados com as armas em mira, mas... _Eles não estão mirando em mim?_

\- Isso mesmo, osmosiano, agora é a sua vez – uma voz aguda ecoava de dentro da antessala escura. – Talvez contra você eles tenham um pouco mais de sorte...

Kevin se virou em direção à mancha-túmulo de Albedo. Percebeu que aos poucos o tal sangue espalhado pelo solo e pelas paredes começava a regredir para um ponto único. O líquido disforme se reunia como num lago vermelho vivo. Literalmente.

_O maldito sobreviveu!_

Da escuridão da antessala, um pequeno drone flutuante adentrou a sala do cofre e pairou por cima do líquido. O gerador antigravitacional começou então a subir e trazer consigo a matéria liquefeita, até formar uma silhueta humanoide sem rosto, de aspecto gelatinoso.

Tendo a atenção de todos voltado para si, o polymorpho continuou então a falar:

\- Devo esperar a minha vez de novo assim que vocês acabarem com o moleque, ou não tem esse negócio de fila?

Eu, narrador, se fosse Kevin ou Albedo, venderia ingressos para as pessoas poderem apreciar a expressão de Sir William ao perceber que não apenas foi enganado, mas também estava sendo subestimado. Tudo isso na frente da grande maioria de seus subordinados e de seus colegas Sirs. Era humilhação demais por metro quadrado. Com certeza renderia uma boa grana. Por fim, o cavaleiro-chefe ordenou:

\- Acabem com esses desgraçados!!!

A bateria de tiros voltou a ser disparada contra Albedo e Kevin. O jovem apoiou a mão no solo sob si e começou a se revestir de rocha. Já o vilão avançou em direção aos soldados, desviando dos disparos com seu corpo desarticulado e sem forma definida.

 _Ele não pode pegar a Caótica!_ – pensou Kevin.

O rapaz correu pela porção à esquerda da sala do cofre, os braços cruzados em frente ao rosto para proteger os olhos dos disparos. Assim que se aproximava o suficiente de um soldado, investia um golpe com o ombro, arremessando-o para os lados.

Kevin viu no centro da sala o receptáculo quadrado lacrado. Ao seu redor uma fileira de soldados cercava o objeto. À sua frente, um Sir com arco tecnológico disparava flechas em direção à Albedo. O maldito catarro ambulante estava com dificuldade para avançar, mas isso não o impedia de conseguir desviar de todos os golpes e projéteis que vinham em sua direção.

De repente, Kevin sentiu chocar-se contra suas costelas uma pesada bola de ferro. O som de ossos se partindo atingiu seus ouvidos. Sendo então arremessado até o extremo da outra sala e colidindo contra uma pilastra. O ar de seus pulmões escapou com o impacto. Parcialmente consciente, o rapaz percebeu que sua camiseta e parte de sua pele se encontravam chamuscadas. Um hematoma já começava a se formar na região de suas costelas mais inferiores.

O brutamontes de armadura se aproximou de Kevin acompanhado de dois outros soldados. Em sua mão, uma arma que era a mistura de Camelot com ficção científica: Uma maça medieval estilizada, sendo que ao invés de espinhos, feixes elétricos emanavam da superfície lisa da bola de ferro.

\- Olá, lixo! Lembra-se de mim?

A visão embaçada de Kevin aos poucos foi se normalizando, permitindo-o que identificasse o dono da voz e da maldita bola de ferro.

\- E aí, velhote... Conheci teu filho. Gente boa. Totalmente diferente do pai. Ficamos até amigos!

Sir Gustav olhou com nojo para Kevin. A simples ideia de que seu filho pudesse firmar amizade com um ser repulsivo como este fez o Cavaleiro nausear. Segurou a maça com ambas as mãos e a levantou por sobre a cabeça para dar o golpe final.

Um grito de dor ecoou pelo salão, fazendo Sir Gustav parar o golpe no meio do ar.

Kevin não conseguia ver a origem do grito, mas foi capaz de ver a expressão de preocupação que tomou o rosto do cavaleiro à sua frente.

\- Prendam-no – disse Sir Gustav. – Quero ter o prazer de acabar com ele eu mesmo. – E seguiu a passos rápidos em direção à fonte do grito.

O jovem sentia dor da cabeça aos pés. Não tinha forças nem para reagir aos soldados que lhe levantava como uma marionete e colocava algemas em suas mãos. Foi jogado de costas contra a parede da sala e mantido sobre vigia de três soldados em semicírculo.

 _Até que enfim algum descanso... –_ pensou Kevin.

Nesse momento vamos mudar um pouco nosso ponto de vista. Iremos fazer um “Enquanto isso” pra contextualizar melhor as razões que levaram ao grito de outrora.

Voltemos para o instante que Kevin saiu de trás da pilastra e avançou contra os soldados.

 _Enquanto isso_ , Albedo tentava alcançar o receptáculo da Caótica, mas o cerco ao seu redor se intensificava cada vez mais. Embora fosse no momento um organismo unicelular praticamente indestrutível, precisava ter o mínimo de matéria orgânica pra conseguir segurar o dispositivo desejado em mãos para fugir. Logo, ficar perdendo pedaços pelo caminho não era uma boa estratégia, sobrando apenas ficar se desviando o máximo que conseguia.

Mas isso estava fazendo-o perder tempo demais e tempo não era algo que ele tinha pra ficar desperdiçando dessa maneira...

Parou de desviar.

Um corte de espada atravessou sua cabeça de “uma orelha a outra” fazendo um pedaço de gosma voar e atingir o braço de armadura de um soldado. Disparos de lasers arremessaram pedaços de seu “abdome” contra os soldados atrás de si. Uma flecha atingiu o centro de seu tórax e ali permaneceu. Um leve ruído sonoro precedeu a onda de impacto que espalhou o corpo do polymorpho contra uma multidão presente.

Vitória! Pensaram os soldados.

De repente, pequenos feixes gelatinosos começam a se formar entre os vários pedaços de polymorpho espalhados no ambiente. Os soldados tentavam se soltar, mas quanto mais interagiam contra a gosma, mais ela os prendia. Subitamente, todos os feixes se tracionam entre si, forçando os pedaços se aglomerarem, trazendo consigo todas as vítimas da armadilha pegajosa para um ponto único.

Cerca de vinte corpos se chocaram um contra o outro com tamanha violência que poucos foram os que conseguiram manter o mínimo de consciência com o impacto. Isso se não desmaiavam logo em seguida.

De cima do aglomerado de corpos, o gerador antigravitacional sobrevoa e reúne os restos de polymorpho num organismo único. Em seguida, flutuando a poucos centímetros do chão, o corpo disforme de Albedo investiu contra os demais soldados em seu caminho até a Caótica.

Socos eram dados em mil direções. Um capanga foi agarrado e girado em pleno ar duas três vezes antes de ser arremessado contra os companheiros. Duas flechas elétricas vieram em direção ao polymorpho, mas acabaram acertando um soldado que foi usado como escudo. Num segundo momento, com as pernas girando como uma hélice no ar, Albedo avançou chutando cinco soldados e o Cavaleiro arqueiro.

Faltando poucos metros para atingir o receptáculo da Caótica, a massa gelatinosa do polymorpho se chocou contra a superfície de um escudo medieval que surgiu no último instante. O cavaleiro portador do escudo emitiu um grito gutural de raiva e em seguida ativou os mecanismos internos de sua defesa.

Da superfície do escudo, uma poderosa onda de choque arremessou toda a matéria gelatinosa e seu gerador antigravitacional para o início da sala do cofre.

Sir William salta e agarra o drone flutuante no ar. Em seguida diz:

\- Quer dizer que é esse dispositivo que lhe permite avançar por aí... Quero ver o que será capaz de fazer sem seu brinquedinho.

A máquina chacoalha tentando inutilmente se livrar das mãos do cavaleiro. Sir William caminha vitorioso por entre seus homens até ir de encontro ao Cavaleiro do Escudo que vinha em sua direção.

\- Sir Eduardo, devo parabenizá-lo! Sua estratégia funcionou perfeitamente bem!

\- Muito obrigado, Milorde – disse o Cavaleiro do Escudo com uma voz grossa que lembrava um rugido. – E agora, o que vamos fazer com isso?

\- Não estão mesmo achando que venceram só com isso, né? – disse a voz aguda do polymorpho de dentro do drone.

Os cavaleiros então percebem que no chão sob seus pés, a gosma vermelha reunia seus fragmentos. Sir William retira de sua cintura um punhal e prepara-se para perfurar o drone quando seu queixo é atingido por uma mão gelatinosa proveniente do chão. Ele é então arremessado, caindo de costas no chão.

Sir Eduardo posiciona-se com o seu escudo frente ao corpo. Albedo, por sua vez, circunda ao redor do corpo do cavaleiro e se agarra a várias partes de sua armadura.

\- Nem pense nisso, brutamontes – disse Albedo, sua cabeça projetando-se a frente do rosto do cavaleiro. – Percebi que você está bastante protegido dentro dessa armadura. Eu acho que é capaz de aguentar até o tiro de um tanque se fosse preciso...

Uma gota de suor descia pelo rosto do cavaleiro. Havia raiva em seu olhar, mas seu corpo tremia de medo do que poderia vir a seguir.

\- Mas ainda bem que não está enfrentando um tanque nesse momento, não é? – Albedo arremessa o escudo do cavaleiro para um dos lados do salão. – E se não está enfrentando nada que demande toda essa proteção... – Ele começa a separar os componentes da armadura e arremessar pedaços da mesma para todos os lados - ... isso tudo se torna desnecessário. Não concorda?

O cavaleiro tenta levar a mão até a cabeça do polymorpho quando sente uma dor lancinante atravessar seu braço. A matéria gelatinosa que envolvia partes do seu corpo mudou de aspecto e tornou-se corrosiva, abrindo uma longa ferida em sua pele.

Sir Eduardo emite um sofrido urro de dor que ecoa por toda a sala do cofre.

E com isso, concluímos o “ _Enquanto isso_...”

Voltemos a Kevin.

O rapaz acordou com o segundo grito de dor. _O que foi isso? O que está acontecendo? Quanto tempo fiquei desacordado?_ Cinco minutos e trinta e sete segundos, só pra esclarecer.

Kevin tentou se mexer mas só então percebeu que se encontrava algemado. Os três soldados ao seu redor não pareciam interessados nele, mas na confusão que se estabelecia no meio do salão. Ouviu um dos soldados dizer para o colega:

\- Vamos lá ajudar!

\- Você tá louco? Como é que a gente vai conseguir vencer uma coisa dessas?

\- Beleza então, fica de guarda do moleque aí. Henry, você vem?

\- Bora.

Dois dos soldados seguem em direção à confusão. O remanescente realmente não estava preocupado com Kevin, de tal maneira que em nenhum momento se virou para ver se o rapaz ainda estava vivo ou não.

Kevin tocou o solo e absorveu rocha suficiente para cobrir todo seu corpo. Forçou as algemas buscando parti-las. Não conseguiu de primeira, provavelmente por estar enfraquecido. Após duas outras tentativas, conseguiu se desfazer dos grilhões. Se posicionou de pé ao lado do soldado que fazia sua guarda e perguntou:

\- O que está rolando ali?

\- Parece que o lixo alienígena fez um dos Sir de refém. Não sei como ele consegui-

O soldado olha para o rosto de Kevin e demora alguns segundos para reconhecê-lo:

\- Espera aí! Você deveria estar-

Um soco de pedra na boca do estômago foi mais do que suficiente para silenciar o soldado que caiu curvado no chão. Kevin manteve por alguns segundos sua atenção focada na confusão.

Albedo revestia parte do tronco e braços de um Cavaleiro como um parasita. Buscando chegar até a Caótica, ele forçava seu refém a se dirigir até o receptáculo. Uma queimadura de ácido por vez. Caso alguém tentasse atacá-lo de alguma forma, bastava deslizar pelo corpo do cavaleiro e usar seu corpo como escudo.

\- Vamos, Eduardo! – gritava Albedo – Eu não tenho o dia todo!

Uma nova queimadura por ácido se formava nas costas do cavaleiro, fazendo-o emitir gemidos guturais e, com muita resistência, dar um passo em direção ao receptáculo.

Ao redor do refém, os demais Sirs e soldados se posicionavam em busca de alguma brecha para atacar, mas “atacar” significava poder ferir seu colega ou superior de morte.

Kevin olhou ao seu redor. Com todas as atenções focadas em Albedo, seu caminho estava parcialmente livre até seu objetivo. Com cautela avançou escondendo-se por detrás das pilastras. Se encontrava a uma pilastra de distância do cerco de proteção do receptáculo quando ouviu mais uma vez o grito de dor do Cavaleiro. Uma ferida borbulhava por todo seu braço direito. Provavelmente ele não seria mais capaz de utilizar aquele membro. Kevin se sentiu dentro do labirinto novamente. Procurou por pistas ao seu redor do que poderia fazer. Encontrou fincado numa parede a resposta.

Albedo se deliciava com toda a confusão. Toda a luta de alguns instantes só lhe fez gastar energia e não adiantou de nada. Esses vermes não iriam desistir tão facilmente e, se eles podem trapacear usando de tecnologias, ele também pode. Mas, sinceramente, os gritos do brutamontes já estavam lhe irritando...

Observou as expressões dos soldados ao seu redor. Adorava ser odiado. Olhou para os Cavaleiros a sua frente e seus olhares de ódio faziam seu coração acelerar de excitação. Bem, talvez fosse o coração, ele não sabia dizer bem se tinha um nessa forma.

Ele mantinha-se atento a qualquer movimento. Qualquer tentativa de golpe contra ele era seguida de um deslize covarde e um “Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? E se machucar o seu amigo aqui, hein?”

De repente um novo grito se ouve no salão. Mas não era de dor. Era um urro de quem avança num ataque. Albedo sorriu. Virou-se na direção do som. Observou os soldados se afastarem formando um corredor para um indivíduo que se aproximava correndo com um escudo medieval em posição. _“Ele não vai ter coragem de atacar seu superior”_ , pensou Albedo.

Então Albedo vê por detrás do escudo um olhar determinado, seguido de um sorriso irônico de um osmosiano.

 _Droga_! – pensou Albedo.

O polymorpho até tentou se desvincular de sua marionete refém, mas assim que a superfície do escudo tocou o corpo do cavaleiro, uma onda de choque se espalhou no local. Como da primeira vez, pedaços de matéria gelatinosa se espalhou pelo local, principalmente na superfície do receptáculo. O Cavaleiro foi arremessado e caiu inconsciente (mas vivo) nos braços dos companheiros.

Kevin se impressionou com o resultado. Não sabia que o escudo era capaz de tudo isso. Achou que só iria dar um empurrão com a defesa e pronto. Bem, funcionou pelo menos...

O gerador antigravitacional de Albedo acertou a superfície do receptáculo, ricocheteou e caiu próximo aos pés de Kevin. O rapaz não pestanejou e pulou para agarrar o objeto ainda no chão. Ele bem sabia como o polymorpho funcionava.

Os soldados se reuniram ao redor de Kevin com a mira apontada para sua cabeça. Foi graças a ele que seu superior foi salvo, então o mínimo é que se tenha algum comando para realizar a execução. Afinal de contas, ninguém ali era ingrato.

Kevin sentia o drone balançar em seus braços. Segurando firme o objeto, seu olhar ignorou todos os soldados e cavaleiros ao seu redor e focou no receptáculo ao fundo. A gosma vermelha de Albedo começava a lentamente invadir as frestas da caixa.

 _Sem o gerador você é apenas uma meleca ambulante..._ – pensou Kevin.

Então o drone parou de se mexer. Por alguns instantes um silêncio se fez na sala do cofre. Os cavaleiros tentavam fazer os primeiros socorros no companheiro. Os soldados aguardavam o comando. Kevin conseguia ouvir os sons do próprio coração acelerado.

De repente, o gerador antigravitacional em suas mãos começa a se liquefazer. O líquido transparente começa a deslizar em direção ao receptáculo da Caótica e penetrar por entre as frestas.

_Alguma coisa está errada..._

Uma explosão se espalha pela sala, arremessando fragmentos do receptáculo em várias direções. Os poucos que conseguiram reagir de alguma forma buscaram cobrir os olhos dos destroços de aço maciço.

Sobre a superfície que antes se encontrava a caixa, uma criatura humanoide, semitransparente, que lembrava um boneco de água ou vidro, mantinha-se de pé. Não se observava nenhum dispositivo flutuando sobre sua cabeça, apenas três pequenas esferas que giravam entre si no interior do tórax da criatura.

Uma voz grossa soou do alienígena dizendo:

\- Onde está!?

Os soldados entreolharam entre si sem entender. Kevin também não sabia o que responder a criatura. _Onde está o que? Aliás, cadê o Albedo? Ele pegou a Caótica?_

A figura humanoide apontou para Sir William e novamente perguntou:

\- Onde está o Regulador de Entropia!?

Sir William respondeu com um leve sorriso irônico, como quem percebe que venceu.

Então tudo fez sentido para Kevin: Não havia nada no receptáculo.

_Era tudo um blefe!_


End file.
